


Never Save a Faery

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Other, Slow Burn, Stupid Boys, Violence, children in peril, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek out wooing himself a prime pack mate, faeries figure out that Beacon Hills is the top stop to frolic. Things only gets worse when Stiles tries to help.  Apparently even the fair folk have heard of the Spark of Beacon Hills, the emissary and now they wish to give him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A new Teen Wolf story from us. With this we tried something new and we hope you like it. Everyone lives because Teen Wolf without Erica, Boyd and Allison is just wrong to us. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wold or any characters or locations thereof._

 

 **Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

_Chapter One._

Stiles _stared_ at the pack doctor in stunned disbelief, “Say what now?”

He’d gone to see Isaac when the little stomach bug he’d been fighting that hadn’t gone away after a couple months and had, in fact, bloomed into bloating but right now he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Isaac, obviously understanding how Stiles couldn’t process what he’d just said, handed him a print out from the ultrasound machine that was still humming and on after he’d looked at Stiles’ insides. On the print out were three views. The first was a wide view of an organ Stiles certainly hadn’t been born with while the second and third showed a pair of slightly alien beings but that was normal for fetuses. “You’re pregnant. Somehow you’ve gained a uterus and ovaries and conceived. I don’t really see how yet since I didn’t look to see how sperm could enter the uterus but still. It’s occupied.”

He watched Stiles pale and choke on air and had enough time to regret his bluntness just before he had to spend thirty minutes helping Stiles through a panic attack.

When he could breathe again, Stiles’ hands took a white knuckled grip on the exam table, “That’s not possible.”

“The ultrasound is clear as crystal Stiles. It’s weird sure, but with your spark-”

“It’s not possible because I haven’t had sex in over a year!”

Isaac blinked, “Oh. That...makes it a little weirder.”

“Jesus why was it less weird before?”

“Well it’s been known for Sparks to subconsciously alter their anatomy when the desire is strong enough and you’ve been really touchy about babies and pregnancy the last year so I thought-”

“You thought I accidentally magicked myself a uterus, had sex with someone, and got knocked up.”

“Yeah but since you haven’t had sex with anyone and this is obviously magic in origin, now we have a pack issue. I’ll call a meeting and get Derek back from-”

“No,” Stiles’ voice was firm, his eyes a little tormented, “It’s not an urgent emergency that needs alpha presence, yet, and I don’t want Derek to have to haul his ass back home for no reason. I won’t be the reason his courting bombs.”

Isaac’s eyes went soft and he hopped up to sit next to Stiles on the exam table, pulling him close into a hug. He knew how much Stiles loved Derek and not for the first time he wished Derek wasn’t so stuck on the image of the traditional Alpha Pair. He wished Derek would see what was right there for the taking instead of struggling to build trust and a relationship with a high ranking beta of an allied pack.

No one would be a better mate for Derek than Stiles. No one loved Derek more, was more loyal to the health and safety of the Pack, was trusted more, or was more beloved by the Pack than Stiles. And Derek would never love anyone as much as, Isaac knew, thanks to some wolfsbane punch overindulged in after Derek had made his decision to find a mate from among their allies, he loved Stiles. But Derek was stuck on the image of a male/female Alpha Pair and his own cubs so he’d been courting Amelie for a year now. “Okay. I’ll just call the others with a blue alert.”

Stiles murmured his thanks, eyes closed as he soaked up the comfort of Isaac’s hug.

**~oOo~**

The meeting after the announcement became pandemonium and it took Stiles teetering on the verge of another panic attack to get the majority of the pack to calm down from the murderous rage over the violation of Stiles’ body. The Sheriff was particularly enraged until Melissa made him sit down.

Once those assembled had calmed, Lydia tapped a finger on her own hugely rounded belly, “Isaac how far along is Stiles?”

“About twelve weeks.”

She hummed, “So do you remember having contact with any magic twelve weeks ago Stiles?”

“No I-” he broke off, went pale again, and met Lydia’s eyes, “Shit. Beltane.”

She nodded, remembering Stiles calling her to learn the location of a faerie mound during the Beltane baby shower they’d had for her own second impending happy event, “Looks like we’re paying the local faeries a visit.”

**~oOo~**

Stiles circled the faery mound, chanting the spell to call out the faery he’d met on Beltane night.

It had been chance, and a little bit of him running away from the sight of Derek courting Amy, that had him finding the faery trapped in a spider's web, the humongous spider bearing down on her. He’d scooped her out of the web before the spider had so much as touched a wing and carried her home after getting the location of the faery raft from Lydia. She’d been adorable, chatty, and very insistent on giving him a boon. He’d assured her there was nothing he wanted that didn’t come to him on its own.

Maybe he’d had a mental flash of himself wrapped up in Derek’s arms, a bite mark clear on both their necks, with two babies with mole speckled skin and black fuzz on their heads in his own arms, but he didn’t want Derek unless it was completely by Derek’s choice and he’d known that would never happen. So he’d said nothing and look where it had apparently landed him.

He finished the spell with the name the faery had told him to call her by, “Periwinkle.”

A tiny winged being appeared, “Good Day Kindness!” It only took one look at the Pack ranged behind him for her wings to droop, “Oh my. Are you not pleased with my boon? Tis against the rules to leave one who saves a faery with nothing but you spoke not of your wishes. And so I granted you the deepest unspoken wish I could.”

“What unspoken wish?” Allison was the one to ask the faery that.

“Kindness’ greatest wish of his family, I could not bring him his mate. I may not interfere in freewill and he also does not wish his mate to come to him by another’s device. So I gave to him the babies to love and the means to carry more should he choose.”

Lydia ran a hand over her belly again, “How did you get the seed?”

“Oh that was most simple! The mate’s hair lingered upon Kindness’ cloak.”

Stiles’ stomach turned and he dove for a bush to vomit. The faery had used Derek’s DNA. Without Derek’s consent. It wasn’t quite as bad as if she’d stolen actual semen but it was still using a piece of Derek without his consent. And that was an obscene betrayal of the trust he’d built with Derek. It made him sick right down to the core of his heart.

Scott waited until Stiles was finished being sick before he picked his best friend up and handed him one of the water bottles the pack always carried when they were out and about, one never knew when they would have to clean out a wound or something. He wrapped his arm around a shaking Stiles. “It’s okay, this is not your fault, none of it. Derek will see that too.” 

Privately Scott actually thought it would be the best thing that could ever happen, since everyone in the pack knew that Derek and Stiles loved each other. To the pack Stiles already was one half of the alpha pair, Derek was just so stuck with how things should be that he was blind to what he really wanted.

Stiles rinsed his mouth out then sipped gingerly at the water.

“We’d better call Der-” Isaac started.

“No!” Stiles barked out and pinned the pack, including his father, with a fierce glare, “No one is calling Derek. No one is even going to tell Derek about this. I am not having my life turn into some warped bad werewolfian historical romance novel. No one is telling Derek any damned thing.” Derek was bound to find out eventually, Stiles knew that, but he wasn’t going to have Derek even thinking the words ‘do the right thing’ or lines to that effect. If Derek came back unmated before he had the babies, he’d keep a buttoned lip about who the father was and make sure everyone else did too. He gave Peter and Cora especially steely looks, “He hears about this from anyone? Every adult in this pack will feel my not inconsiderable wrath.”

The wolves squirmed, it was almost impossible to lie to your alpha, if it had been anyone else, Peter would have thought that they didn’t know what they were asking but Stiles knew wolf protocol better than anyone after all these years so it was clear he knew precisely what he was asking. 

And since Stiles, whether he knew it or not was the alpha mate to them, they couldn’t exactly argue with him either, not about something this important. 

Peter was the first to bow his head in surrender. “None of us will ever mention this to Derek unless you want us to. We want to be here for you though, help you with anything you might need.” 

As the rest of the pack slowly capitulated, Lydia just rolling her eyes with an ‘Of course I wouldn’t tell him bonehead.’ Stiles relaxed, leaning into Scott for the support, “I’d never keep you guys out like that.”

Scott kept his arm around Stiles, pulling his best friend close. “Will you stay with Kira and I tonight?” Scott hoped that Stiles would, that way they could pamper him and make sure there wouldn’t be anymore anxiety attacks during the night that Stiles would have to suffer through alone. 

He had his own apartment, had for the last couple years, but he seriously did not want to be alone right now, “Yeah. I will.”

Periwinkle fluttered over to him sheepishly, “I am sorry my boon seems to have caused trouble. I would take it away were it not life created. As the tiny fae my task is to guard and create life, I can not remove it.”

Stiles held out his hand, despite a few werewolf growls, and let her light on his palm, “You’re forgiven. Next time someone saves you and doesn’t want a boon, tell them you have to give them something so they can make the choice.”

She bowed her little golden head, “I shall remember to do so Kindness.” She zipped up and kissed the tip of his nose, “I wish you well.” Then she disappeared into her raft once more.

Stiles sighed, “Okay let’s go. I need about a gallon of tea,” he thought for a moment, “Make it Lemon Balm, mint teas aren’t on the list for a while.”

“We can stop by and get it before we go home.” Scott nodded as they all began trekking back through the woods and to their cars.

Cora was very quiet as she walked behind Stiles and Scott. No matter how it had happened, Stiles were carrying her niblings inside him and family meant the world to her. She hoped that Stiles would allow her to be part of their lives, even if Derek would never find his way out of his own ass. 

Stiles rolled his eyes in gentle amusement as Scott grabbed the keys to the Jeep, “You do realize I’m not going to indulge the ‘pregnant person should not drive’ thing you guys do any more than the ladies did right?” The mated ladies of their pack had been outright scary when others had tried to block them from driving. Allison had actually stabbed Isaac and Scott had been sporting fox fire burns for a week. They didn’t speak of Lydia’s wrath. Ever.

“I am painfully aware of that fact yes.” Scott poked at some of the very much healed burns. “But for now, please indulge me, it is more the shock and being sick that makes me want to handle the wheel tonight.” 

Isaac gave Scott an admiring look, that came out almost diplomatic, very great for Scott McCall. 

“I know, and I’m tired. Which is why I let you take the keys in the first place.” He looked at Cora, knowing his wolves, and smiled, “Wanna ride with?”

It wasn’t precisely a smile, Cora didn’t smile often but she got that soft, pleased look in her eyes and she nodded, bouncing up to them and climbing into the back of the Jeep. 

Stiles settled, adjusted his seat belt, and managed to be quiet for a full five minutes before looking into the back seat, “So Auntie Cora, how much are you already plotting?”

“Define plotting?” Cora raised a brow and pursed her full lips. “If it’s already transformed into solid plans I don’t know if it can be called plotting. But yeah, much to do and a limited time to do it in. There will be a baby shower of course, so we will have to sit down and make a list of everything you need. Also, we need to find you another place than that shoebox of an apartment you have. It’s on the fifth floor for starters, no place for babies.” Once she got on a roll it was difficult to get her to stop.

He just let her plan out loud for a minute then, “I guess it’s time for me to have a place in the compound then isn’t it?” He chuckled at Scott’s thrilled noise, “Because really, what are the odds of the babies not being werewolves?”

“Not good.” Scott shook his head. “Well, they could be tiny small magic sparks too but still, the compound would be awesome for you no matter what. And as it happens….the house uphill from ours is all empty and free.” Mostly because the whole house was built for Stiles in the first place but still. “My girls are going to love having you closer.” 

“I have a nursery demand right off the bat,” Stiles said, “Geeking it out.”

“Of course.” Scott sounded shocked that Stiles would even consider something other than geekery. “Superheroes?” 

“Tolkien and Star Wars actually, we can toss some Batman and Avengers in here and there though,” Stiles liked the Tolkien books but he knew Derek loved them and he was a humongous sap.

Cora leaned forward, into the front seat because she knew exactly what her brother’s favorites were. She kissed Stiles’ high cheekbone before inching back again, snickering at Scott’s face when Star Wars were mentioned. 

Stiles pat Scott on the head, “I promise, they will be weaned on superheroes buddy.”

“They’d better, a world without superheroes is a dead world bro.” Scott shook his head forlornly. “Then again, I’m not one to talk. I’ve got one Japanese princess, one knight who slays the other knights looking to kill the dragons and one...well I don’t know what Yuki is really, mechanic, mad scientist...anything that makes her and her surroundings as dirty as possible.” Scott’s voice brimmed with love and pride.

Stiles just grinned, “That my girl. Yuki is Tony Stark you goober.” He closed his eyes and listened to Cora’s soft cackle.

“Well, I suppose things could be worse, let’s just hope she earns Stark’s fortune as well, lets her Daddy live plush in his old age.” Scott nattered on and let Stiles rest as they drove through town to get the tea before heading to the compound.

Kira had stayed behind to help Danny and Boyd keep an eye on the pack’s kids but when she heard the Jeep she let the monsters all tumble out to see what was going on, and she was plenty curious herself. And concerned about Stiles.

“Daddy, Daddy!” All girls came rushing toward Scott but as soon as they caught sight of Stiles, they made a beeline for him instead, throwing themselves at their godfather and favorite uncle.

Scott got out of the car and walked over to Kira, leaning down to kiss her. Gods he loved his wife, just the sight of her made a sense of peace settle all through him. “Hi.”

She still blushed around him but kissed him anyway, “Hi. How did it go?”

Stiles was surrounded by kids. Not just his goddaughters but all the kids, Lydia and Jackson’s five year old Ryan, the cherubic Helena and Jason that Erica and Boyd belonged to, Allison and Isaac’s shy three year old with her Daddy’s curls and her Momma’s dimples, and of course the three raven haired ladies that Scott and Kira had brought into the world. He kissed and nuzzled each one, scenting them and letting them scent him back, even the ones who were human like Ryan and Yuki. 

“It went well...as far as I can tell.” Scott wrapped his arm around Kira’s slim shoulders and held her against his side as he watched all the kids clamor for Stiles’ attention. “The faery gave Stiles a boon, the children of his mate.” Scott knew that his wife would understand what that meant. “I said he should stay with us for now.”

Kira’s eyes widened as she watched Stiles smile and listen to the kids chatter at him about their day and who did what, and why someone smelled yucky and her heart squeezed, “Of course he’s staying with us.” It was soft and she looked up at her mate as Boyd and Jackson wandered out to collect their hellions, “He doesn’t want Derek to know.” She could already guess it, understanding how Stiles had to feel. Scott and Stiles were the closest of friends but Stiles was very much a kindred spirit to her.

“No he doesn’t. He doesn’t want Derek to abort his courting for this, for him to come home and do his duty.” There was a slight edge to Scott’s voice because he thought Derek was doing the wrong thing, he was throwing away both his own and Stiles’ happiness by acting the way he was. 

“We’re all on Stiles’ side here.” Cora came to stand by them after she had dealt out her own share of kisses and hugs to the puppies. 

Kira nodded as Stiles picked Yuki and Vicky up, perching them on his hips and walking toward them after saying goodnight to Jackson and Boyd and telling them that their mates would fill them in. She stepped forward and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Aiko, Melly go make sure Uncle Stiles’ room is clean and the bed is neat.”

“YAY!” The girls screeched and tore into the house to get their uncle’s room ready, they loved it so much when Stiles stayed with them.

“Dun’ touch the ‘speriment under the bed.” Yuki called after her sisters and leaned her head on Stiles’ shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Stiles grinned, “I hope this experiment doesn’t have any fumes or mold because if that’s the case I’m going to have to borrow your room Dr. McCall.” He told her after kissing Kira’s cheek right back and murmuring to her that he was going to be okay. Then he went inside with the two little girls, knowing that Isaac and Allison would show up soon after Boyd and Jackson and Danny had all been briefed.

Cora walked inside with Scott and Kira, not wanting to go home right away. 

Scott made his way to the kitchen to make Stiles the tea he wanted and putting on coffee for the rest of them. Meeting the faery was only the beginning, now the pack would really get starting in how all of them wanted to take care of Stiles and the children he carried. Scott knew that the rest of the back would be there soon. 

Stiles actually chose to go to the chaise lounge part of the sectional couch Scott had so he could lay out a little bit and then he had a shy finger poking at his baby bump when his shirt rode up.

Vicky’s brows were screwed together in confusion. She wasn’t used to seeing her Stiles’ tummy anything but flat, “How come is squishy?”

Stiles smiled and brushed her curls back a little bit as Yuki joined in the inspection, “Well a faery decided I needed to have a bigger family and worked some magic and now I have two babies in there. Boys can’t usually have babies unless magic is used though.”

“And you did’na hafta wrestle to get ‘em in there?” Yuki looked amazed as she pushed Stiles’ shirt up higher so she could rest her ear against his tummy. “Mama and Papa always have to wrestle for there to be babies.” It didn’t matter that Yuki was the youngest of their brood, her parents wrestled plenty and she was a very curious child. 

Kira’s face turned bright red as Stiles laughed and pet Yuki’s hair as Vicky settled against his side, preferring to rest her head on his chest, “No. That’s why it’s magic. I didn’t have anyone to wrestle with. And it’s really early days so you’re not going to be able to hear or feel anything Doc.”

“Any study hafta start early.” Yuki kept her ear against his belly but looked up at him with wide, dark almond shaped eyes. “Otherwise you won’t know when anythin’ changes. Best way to start a journal.” 

“Bit of a problem there munchkin, you can’t write yet.” Scott peeked out of the kitchen, looking at his three year old.

“Can too, you just can’t read it because it’s my language.” She scoffed at her father.

Ryan just settled deeper into his Daddy’s lap, the girls were so loud all the time.

Danny came back in, followed by Lydia, who went directly to Jackson and Ryan, “You don’t have to be able to write to keep a journal anyway. That’s what pictures are for, isn’t that right midget?” He winked at Yuki and leaned over to looked down at Stiles, resting a hand on his forehead, an absent minded temperature check he tended to do whenever anyone felt under the weather.

“Right!” Yuki beamed at Danny with a bright smile and tilted her little face up for Danny to kiss her. She had decided early on that she would marry Danny when she grew up. He was strong and nice and had even better dimples than Papa. 

Ryan held his hands out for his mother to hug her.

Erica walked straight over to Boyd and her little hellions, kissing all of them.

Boyd caught her close, nuzzling into her hair. He couldn’t imagine how Stiles was feeling right now aside from gut punched but he felt for their emissary, the Pack’s true alpha mate, no matter what Derek decided.

Lydia kissed her son’s forehead as she hugged him, “Hello there baby. Did you behave for Papa and Kira?”

“Of course I did.” Ryan was cute as a button with bright red hair and pale blue eyes but he was still a mix between Lydia and Jackson. He was not a bully or mean but he was very sure of himself and what he did. 

Cora curled up in the corner of the couch she had claimed, she felt a little as the odd man out in this company. She’d never even been close to finding her mate and it didn’t look like she would be having babies any time soon. Peter didn’t count. 

Danny gave Yuki her kiss then went to sit next to Cora, bumping her knee with his in commiseration. He hadn’t found anyone special either so he could relate to the she-wolf. He studied Stiles as he was brought his tea and the rest of the pack filtered in, Chris following Peter in and the Sheriff eyeing Chris like he was ready to shoot him in an instant while Melissa picked up her youngest granddaughter and ignored the men posturing. 

Stiles drank deep from the extra large mug, “Questions anyone?”

“Okay, I’ll dive straight into the deep end.” Jackson said where he was seated, his wife and Ryan close. “You want them? Prepared to do what it takes to become a single parent to twins?” He didn’t try to be mean in any way but these were things that needed to be addressed.

And Stiles not only knew that, he appreciated Jackson’s bluntness, “Yes. Yes I want them and yes I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to be the best freaking Dad,” his beady eye challenged anyone to call him a Mom, “I can possibly be. I definitely wish that, if it was going to happen, it had happened differently but it didn’t and I’m going to let that go and love them like crazy.” He tapped long fingers on the slight pudge that would soon develop into a mound and then further until he was larger than Lydia was right now.

“Okay.” Jackson said again with a short nod. “Then we’ll do our very best figuring things out right alongside you and make this as easy as it can be.”

“We’ve already talked about moving.” Scott said and gravitated toward his wife once he had made sure everyone had their coffee or tea. “He has his house here and it would be much better for both him and the babies.” 

Lydia’s eyes took on the gleam of a lioness who’d spotted prey, “It never got decorated did it, since Stiles didn’t know about the house.”

“Who says I didn’t know? I did. I just had my reasons for not utilizing it before,” he lifted a finger, “Keep within my taste, consult Kira and Cora on all ideas and me on all final decisions, I know you’ve got Ryan but he’s definitely not anything like I’m betting my cubs are going to be like,” he looked over at his dad with a slight smile, “so trust me when I say, extreme childproofing and easy clean up of everything built in. Make it rugs on hard surfaces floors, no wall to wall carpeting, And last of all, Cora’s the one handling the nursery.”

Jackson reached out and placed a hand on Lydia’s hip when his wife opened her mouth to argue. “Save your battles darling.” He smiled at her.

Cora just beamed, happy that she counted and would be involved she would make the nursery the greatest Middle Earth, Space battle she could manage. 

John stood against the wall, it was a bit much taking in that his little boy was pregnant...some fucking divine birth sort of thing. He thought he’d gotten used to everything life in Beacon Hills could throw at him but this changed his world view all over again. He knew he had Stiles’ back though and he would love his grandchildren with all of his being. 

Chris stood with Peter in between himself and John, “Do you know how much of the pregnancy will go like a...” he paused trying to decide how to phrase it.

“Like if I’d been born female?” Stiles said in amusement, “Not a clue.”

“I’ll see if I can find anything about male pregnancy from trusted sources,” Kira said, already planning out the research, “You can’t be the only one.”

“I’ll reach out tomorrow and try to get in touch with my colleagues who had Sparks that changed their anatomy,” Isaac assured Stiles.

“Faeries are impulsive but this was a boon. I really don’t believe that Periwinkle would do anything to hurt you or the babies you are carrying.” Allison tried to remain calm and level headed. “I don’t think this has happened in a lot of hunter circles but I can reach out and put my ear to the ground all the same.”

Stiles nodded, “Thanks. I don’t think she’d do anything that would hurt me or the cubs either but better to have an idea of what might be ahead for me as a pregnant guy. Like what’s going to happen with my chest.”

“Most likely you will lactate, some swelling too.” Scott sounded scarily competent for being Scott. “It’s not that strange, we have inactive milk glands as men too, some dogs even begins lactating to nurse their pups if something happens to the mother...in a pack that is.” 

Melissa laughed at the look that came over John’s face, burying her laughter in Yuki’s hair as Aiko and Melly bounced in.

“Grampa John how come you’ve got tomato face?” Melly ran over to attempt to climb the Sheriff’s legs while Aiko went to sit primly next to Stiles.

“So you can make it into sauce and eat it on your spaghetti.” John replied and kneeled so he could pick Melly up and nuzzle her black curls. 

“Ew, that dun’ make any sense Grampa, Mama got very angry when I tried to eat the worms, I dun think she’d like if we ate your face.” Yuki looked up from her serious study of Stiles’ stomach. Sending Aiko a look, hoping her sister would agree with her.

“We wouldn’t eat your face anyway Grampa, we love you and eating your face would hurt you and we’d never do that,” Aiko nodded emphatically, looking earnest and just as cute as her mother.

Melly scattered kisses over John’s face, “Yeah, we love you more than the ground loves rain in summer!”

How could someone not melt at that? John certainly couldn’t and he kissed Melly back and held her close. “Thank you for that Mel. I love you too, all of you so, so much. My princesses.” These were his grandchildren too, no one could ever tell John otherwise. 

“Melly has a gift for words.” Scott chuckled into the crook of Kira’s neck, of course he thought his children were spectacular. 

“I wonder where she gets it from,” Kira mused because she was so often awkward with words.

Stiles closed his eyes and listened to everyone, still sipping his tea. He had no idea how things would turn out, he only hoped for the best for the little lives now growing inside him. He couldn’t help but wonder how Derek was doing, if he was managing to find any trust in Amelie or not. Derek didn’t trust easy and Stiles knew that better than anyone

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wold or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Two._ **

 

Pretty brown hair tipped with auburn flounced as the she-wolf picked her way over and sat on the log next to the man who’d been courting her for a year, “So why is it that every time you call home these days you come out here and look like someone stole your puppy Derek?”

“I am sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Amelie.” Derek replied without really looking at his companion. Amelie was perfect she really was, talented beta, gorgeous, smart as whip and trustworthy. Still Derek felt like he had a pit in his stomach and the emptiness inside it grew with every day. 

She pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to Derek, “You are a horrible liar. The last,” she pretended to count on her fingers, “nine weeks, when you make your weekly call to your pack, you sound more and more frustrated when you’re talking to them then you come out here to brood.” She liked Derek, broodiness and all. He was kind and funny when he let his snarky sense of humor show and dear God the man was hot. But he also wasn’t opening up. She didn’t mind long effort for someone’s trust but if she was being courted, she _refused_ to accept a suit by someone who didn’t have their heart in it. “What’s wrong Derek, really?”

“Nothing, not really.” Derek sighed and tore open the chocolate bar with his teeth, biting into it. “Nothing’s wrong, but it’s not right either. My pack...every time I call them they seem further away somehow.” By pack Derek meant Stiles, Stiles who usually talked to him every day and now was frustratingly hard to get a hold of or even to get news about.

She waited a little longer, waiting for an expansion on his meaning or for him to seek comfort from her like he would if he was really invested in bonding with her, and received nothing. She poked him in the arm, “Okay, I’m going to go Simon Cowell on you big boy. It’s not your pack you’re missing. It’s that cute, star-skinned, mouthy emissary of yours. I’ve got to ask Derek, what exactly is it you’re trying to accomplish with me here?”

Derek gaped at her, looking a little like a fish on dry land. “What do you mean? I am courting you, hoping you will at one point choose to accept me and my pack. It will be an enhancement and advantage to both our packs and I… Well I think we would have nice children, if it came to that. You are strong and would make an excellent mate in an alpha pair.” He didn’t mention Stiles even though his wolf howled after him, longing for him.

One brow winged up, “Yeah that’s a lot of reasons but you know what I didn’t hear in any of that? I didn’t hear anything about love or even long term affection and I’m not the kind of wolfswan to spend years with a guy whose heart isn’t in it. I’m even less of the kind of wolfswan to let myself be courted by a man who is in love with someone else. I am not who you want Derek, I am not who your wolf wants. So why are you ignoring the pull of your wolf, the pull of your heart to court me when you should be courting Emissary Stilinski?”

“I like you Amy.” Derek argued and then winced because yeah even he could hear that like didn’t sound very good. “It doesn’t really matter, Stiles and I can’t be together and he doesn’t feel that way about me.”

“You are an _idiot_. Are you really so willfully blind that your sense of smell stopped working? Derek,” she made him meet her eyes, “you couldn’t smell that cloud of misery he left in Beltane night? Or see just how desperate he was to escape as soon as you began paying as much attention to me as you could? That man _loves_ you, enough to walk away because he clearly knows what it is you’re after looking for a mate in me and he wants you to be _happ_ y. You’re spending all this time looking for an alpha mate when you already _have_ one. You know your pack much better than I and even _I_ can see they pay your Stiles far more deference than even an emissary is due. Why do you think you can’t be with him?”

Derek struggled with himself because he wanted Stiles, and yes, he had noticed how the rest of the pack listened to and deferred to him. “Because...because it’s not how things should be is it?” It wasn’t homophobia that had Derek hesitating love was love. It was offspring, doing what was best for the pack. “We are a tiny pack Amy, I need a strong mate by my side and as horrible as this is going to sound. I want children, blood children with my mate. Children that belong to us. I can’t do what I want but I need to do my duty.”

“You’re an idiot. There are such things as surrogacy, there are even spells that let the genetic material from two men come together to create a child that can be carried by a surrogate. And your Stiles is a Sparksouled mage, he could _easily_ combine your DNA and chromosomes with his to make a child that is both of yours. Duty is important but you’re doing your pack and any woman you court a disservice if you court only for duty. That sort of mating won’t result in anything but pain for you, for your mate, and for your pack. I have _seen_ what happened to packs headed by an Alpha Pair who mated for duty alone, they’re unstable and soon fall apart. So get your head out of your ass.”

“That’s exactly why I chose you.” Derek couldn’t help but smile even though a plan he had worked on for a year was falling apart all around him. “You don’t let me get away with bullshit. I am sorry for having wasted your time.”

She flicked him on the nose, “I think you chose me because that not letting you get away with bullshit? Reminds you of your Stiles. Go home Derek. Go back home to the one you really want and work to get him.”

“I want to, I want to go home.” Derek admitted. “But what will you do?” He knew that Amy was under pressure from her pack to bond as well and it didn’t feel right to leave her in the lurch.

She snorted, “Tell my mother that she can go stick her nose somewhere else until I find someone who I love that loves me in return. My pack wants me mated but they want me happy more.” She kissed his cheek, “Get gone bonehead. I’ll make your excuses.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek in return. Derek really did like Amelie but he didn’t love her, not even close. “Thank you, I’ll go get my things and head out. If you ever need a place to hide or get away, you’re always welcome in Beacon Hills.” Derek had already risen and was on his way. 

Amelie grinned and watched him go. Hopefully he wouldn’t bungle things up for himself.

**~oOo~**

Stiles had taken to slipping over to the main house and ‘borrowing’ things out of Derek’s closet or from his bed. When he hit the sixteenth week of his pregnancy it was absolutely certain that he was carrying werewolves because his sense of smell became almost painfully sharp. It made eating an adventure that was for sure. But it also gave him something to cling to when he was feeling lonely in a way that had nothing to do with how many of the pack were around and everything to do with Derek not being there.

The longer he was pregnant the more he felt an aching need for Derek’s presence. So being able to smell him on his things, to ‘borrow’ a pillow here, a blanket there, or a shirt to sleep in helped immeasurably. He was at twenty one weeks now, had no hope of hiding the melon that had become his belly, his chest was tender as hell thanks to filling milk ducts, swelling pecs, and overly sensitive nipples, and the babies were apparently taking delight in using his internal organs for punching bags. He still tired way, _way_ too easily and had practically become Captain Narcolepsy so, when he slipped into the main house to exchange the washed pillow for something else, he just grabbed Derek’s favorite blanket and decided to take a nap on the Hale’s couch with it.

And that was precisely how Derek found him when he slipped into the main house in the early afternoon. He was surprised that the house smelled so strongly of Stiles and he stopped just by the door, breathing in, filling himself with the scent of Stiles. Something was different, there were added layers to his scent, it was fuller somehow, addled. Derek put his bag down and walked deeper into the house, startling when he saw the bundle of the couch. Gods Stiles looked good, or at least what Derek could see of him beneath the blanket, which was only a shock of hair and a pale cheek. Then he stepped closer and noticed the stomach and the bottom dropped out from him, Derek’s entire world shifted and he couldn’t stop the sound he made.

Stiles eyes shot open, he might sleep a lot now but he slept _lightly_ , and he did his best to struggle upright until he spotted Derek. Then he froze, eyes wide and his heart took off at a gallop. He hadn’t known to expect Derek, hadn’t had time to prepare himself to hide anything of his feelings or come up with a way to explain his pregnancy that wouldn’t have Derek suspicious. As it was he could only stare at Derek, his entire damned heart in his eyes, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly before a strangled, “You’re home,” made its way out.

Derek nodded and took a few steps closer to the couch where Stiles was. “Yeah, I’m home...home to stay.” The way Stiles looked at him, it made Derek’s mouth dry and his heart beat furiously in his chest. It gave him hope that he wasn’t sure he deserved. He inched closer and sat down on the very edge on the couch, eyes flickering between Stiles’ eyes and stomach. “And so are you...home...here I mean.” 

Stiles licked his suddenly dry lips and glanced around, “Uh yeah. I kind of...” then he registered what Derek had said before, “For good? I mean you; you’re back here for good?” He craned his neck to look toward the door, “Where’s Amy?” Because if Derek was back to stay that could only mean he’d been successful and that hit Stiles right in the hormonal, too vulnerable heart.

Running a hand through his hair, Derek really had no idea what to say. "Amelie, she's where she's supposed to be, with her pack..and I, I am where I'm supposed to be.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” it wound up more of a question than a statement because Stiles couldn’t be sorry that he didn’t have to watch Derek mate with someone who wasn’t him. Was _Derek_ sorry about his plan falling through? He didn’t look like he was and Stiles was fluent in Derek’s expressions, “Unless you’re, you know, not upset and our alliance isn’t blown to hell then I’m not really sorry. I can be sorry for invading,” he made a half-hearted gesture encompassing the living room, “and stealing your blanket but I was kinda tired.” He had no _idea_ how to tactfully address the elephant in the room, that Derek kept glancing at, so he blurted, “I saved a faery and she sort of made me knocked up.” 

He felt his face grow hot and covered it with one hand. The Grand Canyon was not a big enough hole for him to crawl into.

Derek blinked because keeping up with Stiles when he got started was a losing battle. "I'm not upset; I think we still have an alliance but wouldn't really care even if we didn't. Amy is amazing but she's not my mate and I'm definitely not in love with her. I'm in love with someone else. You're always welcome here, you can borrow my blanket anytime...and really Stiles faeries?" Derek had answered to Stiles word vomit with one of his own and now he had no idea what to say.

“Yes really faeries,” he gave Derek a single eyed glare from between his fingers, “I could introduce you to the specific faery if you need proof.” It was a snap then he sighed and rubbed his face, “Sorry. Hormones make me pissy easily.” His hand dropped to rest on his belly, “Basically what happened was I saved her from an untimely and ignominious death and she had to grant me a boon,” he muttered under his breath about her leaving that part out until he’d needed to get an explanation for his sudden new additions, “I didn’t ask for anything because...well I couldn’t think of anything I wanted that I thought a faery could give me. She took a peek at unspoken wishes and decided her boon to me would be offspring. Which weird since I haven’t had sex in forever and God just stop me now or give me a filter.” He couldn’t believe he’d told Derek he hadn’t had sex in a long time. And it hadn’t been a long, rapid ramble either. Oh no, he’d spoken in measured, easily understandable cadence.

Swallowing, Derek had no idea what to say, his brain were an overload of information. He latched on to one thing though, the thing that was most important to him. "But you're alright? Healthy and so? Both you and the...the baby?" Because if this was hurting Stiles in any way, shape or form, well then Derek would find that faery and wring her pretty little neck.

“Babies,” Stiles offered Derek a weak little smile, “You know me, overachiever. It’s twins. And yeah. Me and the Squirmles are just fine,” said babies had woken up and were wiggling around madly, making him rub his belly absently, “Isaac keeps a close eye on us and you have not seen this pack do the overprotective dance until you’ve seen them with me. Makes even Scott during Kira’s first pregnancy,” when there’d been a kitsune hunter in town on top of a few complications, “look calm and collected.”

Derek helplessly followed Stiles’ hand as it rubbed patterns on the swollen belly...Stiles’ swollen baby, swollen with babies. Derek’s brain was close to exploding, protectiveness and jealousy warring inside him. He wanted to be the one keeping Stiles safe and happy but the hated the fact that Stiles was going to have a family without him. “Why didn’t anyone call and tell me this? I would have come back instantly.”

“Because I told them not to,” Stiles’ foot began twitching in nervousness. Derek loved babies in general but he wasn’t exactly looking pleased right now, “Courting Amy is...was important to you,” he could only be honest, “and I didn’t want to make that go to hell when it wasn’t an emergency.”

That hurt, it hurt that he hadn’t been told and it hurt that he had brought it all on himself. “Courting Amy was a mistake.” He would have to admit that to the whole pack, starting with the one that mattered most was only right. “Thankfully she managed to get my head straight before I ruined both of our lives. I was blinded by what I thought I should do, duty and such instead of what I wanted, what the pack needs.”

Despite his nervousness, Stiles sighed fondly and reached out to lay the hand that wasn’t trying to get his kids to settle down on Derek’s shoulder, “You haven’t done that in a while. Shoved your head so _far_ up your ass over what you think is the way things _should_ be done because of tradition that you forget that tradition just doesn’t work for our pack.” He squeezed to take any sting out of his words, “I guess it was just time for a moment.”

Derek drooped; he didn’t deserve such easy understanding. He leaned into Stiles’ touch all the same, always craving it. “Everything was going so well, the pack seemed settled and happy and all known enemies were taken care of.” He swallowed. “Then came the babies and they are so wonderful, each and every one of them and I got it in my head that I had to procreate too, have this strong partner by my side and I lost sight of everything else, everything that really mattered.” Derek sighed. “I fucked up...again.” 

“Hey no,” Stiles tugged, sitting up more and pulling Derek onto the couch with him before trying to find a still platonic but comforting cuddle position before having to say fuck it and just wrapping his arms around Derek any way he could, “You had a moment because you saw all the kids, held the babies and you wanted one, or a herd, of your own. Biological clocks are a bitch in general Derek add in how much you love family and how much I know you want your own and it’s a flub, not a fuck up. A fuck up is when it’s not fixable Sourwolf but hey, look, totally fixed amirite?”

“Not completely...I still don’t know if this can be fixed, I still call it a fuckup.” Derek leaned into the cuddle wondering if he should even say anything more. It was like he had left his filter back with Amelie’s pack and it scared him. “I went to court Amy even when someone else was on my mind and in my heart. Now everything might be too late.

Stiles hurt, deep in his heart, knowing that though Derek wasn’t with Amelie there was still _someone_ and that someone was a lot more of a problem because he could hear the love Derek had for them in his voice. It tore at Stiles but he’d keep it to himself because he _hated_ it when Derek wasn’t happy. “Why? Are they dating someone else? Moving to Poland?”

Derek shook his head, wondering just how brave he dared to be. “No, I don’t think he has any plans of moving to Poland, I have no idea if he’s dating anyone or not but I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Derek moved a little so he could meet Stiles’ golden gaze. “I missed my chance and now he’s already having a family.” A family Derek desperately wished he could be a part of; he wanted to rub Stiles’ feet and cater to his cravings.

Stiles swore his heart stopped, his eyes went wide and his fingers gained a very fine tremor, “Wha-,” he swallowed the croaky sound, cleared his throat, “Derek I’m normally pretty good at the unspoken meaning thing but I kinda need you to complete that whole thought right now with spoken identity because my brain power just stopped.”

Derek’s nostrils flared as he struggled to gather his courage. “Stiles.” The name was just a soft exhale. He picked up Stiles’ hand and placed it over his heart. “I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. I was long before I went on this stupid courting trip and I still am.”

His fingers curled, clutching at Derek’s shirt, “Oh God. Derek-” of course that would be the moment one of the twins would choose to punch him right in the bladder, “Shit!” he yelped, “Be right back! _Dont move!_ ” Then he was up and rushing toward the bathroom and cursing. “Damn it damn it damn it. Kids your timing sucks, badly sucks, Jesus couldn’t you kick me in the bladder another time God.” It was a constant stream of basically asking the twins _why_ they chose the worst moments to make him desperate for the bathroom, litany of previous moments included, while he peed and hoped like hell Derek didn’t take any if this as a rejection because then he’d have to send the pack to tie Derek down so he could talk to him.

Being left alone on the couch while Stiles practically left a vapor trail behind himself as he left was not what Derek had imagined when confessing his feelings. He had expected rage and disgust but now he didn’t quite know what to do. Stiles hadn’t sounded angry when he shot up and left for the bathroom. Oh god...what if he had disgusted Stiles to the point of Stiles being sick? His eyes dashed around his house and he wondered if he should bolt despite Stiles’ order for him to stay.

Stiles had to do pregnant yoga, thank you Allison for that instruction, to wipe himself clean, rushed through washing his hands, and waddled back out to the living room, bringing the hand towel with him before Derek could decide to run anyway. He made his way back to his spot next to Derek on the couch, patting his hands dry, “Sorry. They have _no_ sense of timing, none. They even played jumpoline on my bladder when I was in a conference call on Skype with my editor,” he was damned grateful he’d managed to become a published writer. It meant he could stay at home and still work.

Hands dry he took one of Derek’s in both of his, turning it palm up, using his mage sight to study the lines. No lie. Derek really meant it. It left a question Stiles wouldn’t ask right now, if Derek had admitted it because now Stiles _could_ get pregnant and give him everything he’d wanted, but he figured that he had nineteen weeks to suss that out if he took a chance right now. He blinked his sight clear and brought Derek’s palm up, pressing a kiss to the center of it, “Bonehead,” it was a soft murmur, “It was killing me to keep quiet.”

“Jesus Christ…” Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was bursting but in a good way. “I am so sorry Stiles. It’s you, it’s always been you...from the awkward teenager in the Captain America t-shirt to the wonderful, talented man you are now...You’re the only one I have ever thought about, who has crawled inside me to stay.”

Stiles scooted closer, pressing his face into Derek’s throat, “I kept stealing your shirts and pillows and things while you were gone because I missed you. They smell like you and...it just made me feel better. I am so stupid in love with you Derek.”

“I am in love with you too, I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, just breathing him in. “You can have anything you want. I want to give you the world.”

“This is good right here,” Stiles murmured. “I could probably stay like this if I didn’t have two hitchhikers.” He paused, “You’re not too weirded out are you? About the Squirmles?”

“Honestly, not weirded out but surprised. It is strange, I have known of some male pregnancies but I’ve never seen one. The fact that it is you and that I’ve missed so much of this is strange but I am not weirded out. These babies will be part of you, how can they be anything but amazing and beautiful?” 

Stiles relaxed and did what he’d been wanting to after that assurance and brought Derek’s hand to his belly, moving it under the shirt and to the side where the most activity was, “They’re usually this wiggly at night but they probably like your voice.”

“Well, it is a very nice voice.” Derek smiled and let out a shaky breath when he felt the fluttery movements beneath his hand. “Wow, this amazing.” He splayed his hand over as much skin as he could, feeling the babies move.

Stiles chuckled then sniffled and hid it in Derek’s shoulder, “Sorry. Sorry. Hormones suck.” It really hit him that Derek was here, that he wasn’t creeped out by the magic pregnancy, that Derek loved him, and he was just so...awed by the little hitchhikers in Stiles’ belly and the emotions just kind of swamped him. 

“It’s okay.” Derek wasn’t pregnant or had any flood of hormones but he felt like he was in turmoil as well. He just held Stiles tighter and let the younger man burrow his face against his shoulder as Derek stroked his back. 

“Stiles?” Cora snuck in, in case Stiles would still be sleeping and stopped in her track when she saw his brother sitting on the couch. “Finally got out of the shitpile you were so stubborn to bury yourself in then?” Her voice was flat.

“Cora,” Stiles’ tone held light warning but even more held deep affection for her attitude over Derek being a bonehead, “It’s okay,” he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her, doing his best to communicate with his eyes not to tell Derek who the babies’ Daddy was. He’d have to work out a person by person ‘no telling’ warning.

Cora wasn’t stupid, she got it and she gave Stiles a barely there nod. “What? I can dump on my brother if I want to. He may be big bag alpha but he’s still my bonehead brother.” Cora’s tensed shoulders relaxed a little though when she saw the way Stiles and Derek were tangled together. “Nice to have you home.” She nodded at Derek and disappeared up the stairs. She’d always believed that Amy deserved better anyway.

Stiles shifted and wiggled so his back was to Derek’s front, “Sorry. You might see a lot of that.” He brought Derek’s hand back to his belly where the babies weren’t quite as organ punching as before, mostly restless. 

“I deserve it.” Derek was very aware of that. “If anyone else in the pack had behaved like I’ve been, I would have kicked their ass, I fully expect the pack to do the same to me.” 

“They can do it later. After I finish my nap. You get to be my pillow,” he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them.

“It would be my privilege.” Derek made sure he would be as comfortable a pillow as possible.

Upstairs Cora was sending out mass texts to all of the pack members that their Alpha was back in town, unbonded and broody as always.

And her phone practically blew up with celebratory texts in return but Isaac sent out a mass text of his own, reminding everyone that only _Stiles_ should tell Derek about who the other parent of the twins was and to be careful of what they say. Yes he was a kill joy but Stiles and the babies’ health was his job at the moment and he took it very seriously. Stress would be exceptionally bad for Stiles right now.

The pack agreed though, Stiles hadn’t wanted Derek to know about the babies when he was away; it was up to him if he wanted to tell him now. In this, the pack was on Stiles’ side. 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

 **Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Three._ **

 

Stiles couldn’t help being amused as Kira just kept smacking Derek with a plushie, over and over again. She’d been witness to the majority of his sobbing sessions and apparently she’d stored up a lot of anger over Derek being a bonehead.

Derek just took it, even though Kira packed quite a punch.

Scott stood at the sidelines, giving his wife, heated and admiring looks. He had scolded Derek but he applauded Kira for taking it a step further.

Aiko was the only one who was anxious. “Mommy’s going to break BunBun.”

And that made Kira freeze, turn pink, then she gently set the plushie down, only to pick up a throw pillow and smack Derek with it three times in succession before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him, “If you ever do something like that again I will burn all your hair off. All of it. From your eyebrows right to your downstairs.”

“Threat received.” Derek rubbed the abused spot on his chest. “I hereby say that you’re very much allowed to do that, if I should ever be that stupid again.” He reached out and pulled her in, kissing Kira’s forehead. He had a soft spot for their Kitsune.

She hugged him, “I’m glad you’re back, all the way back.”

Melly decided that was her cue to run and jump onto Derek’s back, “You and Uncle Stiles are gonna date now right?”

Derek caught her and moved so she was riding on his shoulders, his cheeks and ears burning bright red. “Well...I am certainly going to ask him out on dates, hoping he will accept.”

“You’re gonna hafta treat him right.” Yuki was plastered against Stiles, holding her notebook, filled with crayon drawings of her continued examination of Stiles’ belly. “Not be a scrub.”

Derek snorted out a laughter before straightening his face. “I promise not to be a scrub.”

Melly rolled her eyes, “Yuki’s been listening to TLC a lot,” she nuzzled her alpha’s hair and whispered as softly as she possibly could. “You really do need to stay and treat Uncle Stiles right though. He cried a lot missing you and I don’t want Uncle Stiles to be sad like that an’ I know you don’t either.”

“I don’t want that.” Derek kept his voice low enough that only Melly could hear, she was a wolf so her hearing was excellent. “I will do my very best to keep Stiles happy from here on out, no tears.” It stung hearing that Stiles had cried and it made him feel like more of an ass than he already did. 

She bent and hugged him around his neck, “Then you will cause you’re the bestest best alpha.”

Stiles eyed them suspiciously. He couldn’t hear them but he knew when something was up.

“Only because I have the bestest best pack.” Derek replied softly, wondering to himself how he could have left it, even for a little while. 

“You’re beginning to look like the moon.” Yuki poked at Stiles’ stomach and drew a picture of Stiles with a full moon belly in her notebook. She leaned in close. “I think you’re having wolfies.” She whispered the words wetly in the shell of his ear.

He wiped at his ear, “I know Doc. It’s pretty much confirmed.” He wiggled his fingers against her ribs in a tickle, making her squirm and giggle.

Kira shook her head, “Careful Stiles those elbows of hers are lethal weapons.”

“I would never hurt Stiles.” Yuki panted between giggles as she squirmed like a worm on a hook.

“Sometimes you can hurt someone by accident.” Scott smiled. “Like when you gave Aiko a bloody nose.”

“That dunna count! She’s a foxie, like Mama, she heals.” Yuki argued very loudly.

“It still hurt!” Aiko argued back.

Melly nodded, “Just cause it heals doesn’t mean it hurts less. I heal cause I’ma wolf but it hurts just as much as when you get hurt.” She flipped backwards off Derek’s shoulders and went to cuddle her baby sister, and save her from the tickles.

Yuki looked contrite and apologized to both her sisters, cuddling close with them. She could be angry with them often but she never wanted to hurt either of them. 

“We have good girls.” Scott moved over to Kira. “I think we’ve done well.”

She smiled, “Of course they’re good. They have your great big heart,” she kissed his cheek.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and Kira. They were still sickeningly cute after all these years. He stretched his neck from side to side to loosen it then froze when a scream cut through the compound. Immediately he was picking it apart, it wasn’t a fear scream, nor a threat scream and it wasn’t one of Lydia’s death screams. It was an alert and that meant... “Someone call Isaac, tell him to get the birthing room ready. Lydia’s on her way.” He got to his feet.

Scott was already on the phone as his girls squealed excitedly about their new cousin arriving. “Isaac, Lydia’s coming...and so is the baby, how quickly can you get the delivery room ready?”

Derek was happy he was at home; he wanted to be here when everyone in his pack gave birth, greet the new member. That didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous.

“Jackson’s going to be a menace again won’t he?” Derek looked around the room.

Stiles pat him on the shoulder, “You say that like he ever stopped being a menace.”

“True but an even bigger menace when his mate is in screaming pain.” Derek looked a little pale, imagining that would be Stiles in not such a far off future.

“C’mon Sourwolf, let’s go to the clinic and hang in the waiting room to meet the new little Martin,” Stiles looped his arm around Derek’s waist, kind of amazed that he could do that now.

“We better; Lydia will skin us if we’re not there to ooh and aaah over her newest miracle.” Derek wrapped his own arm around Stiles’ shoulders and tucked him close as they walked. “Which won’t be a hardship, Lydia and Jackson makes beautiful babies.”

“ _Every_ baby anyone in this pack has popped out to date is gorgeous. We ruin the law of averages as a pack. Supernatural blessings on the genetics.” He let Derek pull him to the Jeep and passed him the keys, “I am capable of driving, technically, but,” he looked down at his belly, “I am also paranoid.”

“You can never be too careful.” Derek replied, accepting the keys and helping Stiles into the Jeep so he could sit comfortably before walking over to the driver’s side and climbing in. “I can’t believe you still drive this thing.” It wasn’t a down put on the Jeep, Betty had served them well over the years. “Have you thought of what you will get to drive the babies in?” He drove toward the clinic, keeping his eyes on the road, very aware of the Jeep’s precious cargo.

“Kira and I have both been researching that like fiends. Right now it’s between the Kia Optima hybrid and the Hyundai Sonata hybrid. The Optima has a higher safety rating but a lower reliability rating,” Stiles traced an absentminded pattern on his belly, “I’ll be putting Betty into a garage but keeping her maintained.” He smiled wryly, “I can’t just let her go, sap that I am.”

“Oh I get it, I totally get it.” Derek nodded. “The Camaro isn’t getting much drive time these days but I will never get rid of her. She was Lauras’ you know, having the car is having a tiny piece of her with me. And as far as your options, the Hyundai has better workshops if it should break, easier to find spare parts to that one.”

Stiles flat out grinned, “And it’s not like I’m not going to trick it out with more magical safety features than Harry Potter can wave a wand at so there’s that. I’d rather have the reliability because crash safety features mean _nothing_ if you break down in the middle of the road at night with something stalking you.” That had happened so many times before he’d had the money to get Betty fully refurbished it was not even approaching funny.

“That’s the truth.” Derek nodded and smiled at Stiles without taking his eyes off the road. “I have full faith those babies are gonna be as safe as imaginable, always. We will all see to that.” 

“Yeah I know,” Stiles smoothed his hand down over the belly, “But like I said, paranoid. I already love them so much,” he murmured, “and when they’re born they’ll be tiny and defenseless and...well you know how I get when I’m feeling protective.”

“As I said, they will be safer than anything and loved.” Derek glanced over at Stiles. “No one and I mean no one in the world could ever be a better parent than you. Your babies are lucky.” 

“ _I’m_ lucky. I mean I didn’t think I’d ever have kids,” he looked out the window, “I know there’s surrogacy and ways but...I wanted a partner in parenting and that didn’t seem likely considering everything.” Like his years long love of Derek and the Amy thing.

“I am sorry, sorry you have ever felt that way.” Derek meant it and he hated that Stiles had ever felt that. “And your babies are lucky, you’re an amazing person Stiles and you will be a wonderful father.” 

Stiles looked back at him and reached over to lay a hand on his thigh, completely innocent, just for the contact, “Thanks. It’s damned scary most of the time so it’s good to hear that.”

“If there’s anything I can do, even if it it’s just to listen when you have a freak-out, always call me. I will always be there for you...and for the little ones.” Derek already knew he would love Stiles’ children as his own. Just because they were Stiles’.

“Careful. You’ll have a permanent fat resident on your couch with that offer,” Stiles’ lips were twitching in amusement as he pushed away the gloom that tried to creep in.

Derek paused slightly before chancing a look at Stiles as they turned in on the road leading to the clinic. “There’s nothing I would want more.” 

Stiles’ heart thumped a little harder and he wished they weren’t in the car so he could press against Derek and breathe him in.

Hearing Stiles’ heartbeat, Derek wished and hoped that Stiles could hear that Derek was speaking the absolute truth, it was all he wanted, to have Stiles with him. He slowed the car down to a stop in the clinic parking lot, seeing both the Martin and the Argent/Lahey car already there.

Stiles slid out and moved around to Derek to pull him in close, rubbing his cheek to Derek’s, scent marking clear as day and holding tight.

Derek hugged back, putting one hand on Stiles’ belly and the other on his neck as he scented him back, basking in the scent that was pure Stiles. “I love you.”

“God I love you too,” he wanted to live in a world where he was sure of Derek’s reasons for telling him he loved him, where he could tell Derek the whole story, that the babies were his too. He wanted that so damned bad. He couldn’t have it yet but maybe, just maybe, he might soon.

Smiling into Stiles’ hair, Derek held him for just a little bit longer. He was beginning to think that he might actually have this, have Stiles and mutual love. It would be like his most inner wishes and dreams coming true. Finally he had to let go so they could get out of the car and into the clinic.

Where Lydia’s voice rang out from deeper inside the building with creative, varied, and multi-lingual curses, most of them directed at her mate but a few were tossed around about her alpha and his idiotic ways.

“Nice to hear your voice too Lydia.” Derek called out, knowing she would hear him. 

Jackson wouldn’t admit it but he was quite glad to have someone to share the abuse with, Lydia could be...colorful in her language.

“It shouldn’t be nice,” she hissed, “You should be quaking in your boots and begging forgiveness and should have given literal birth to your own head.”

Stiles rolled his lips together and shook with restrained laughter, waving at Allison, “She only half means it.”

“Oh she means it.” Derek grinned happily. He must be a little wired wrong since he actually liked their banshee’s threats. “I would be more worried if she didn’t voice her issues.” A silent Lydia was a deadly Lydia.

Allison was busy trying not to laugh and failing, though she shouldn’t speak, she had managed to break her werewolf husband’s hand when she was in labor. 

“My pack is so damaged,” the deep, deep affection was strong in Stiles’ voice even as he moved to a cushy chair and settled into it to listen to Lydia bringing her second child into the world as more of the pack arrived. He grinned as it became clear Danny had stayed behind with Cora to look after the kids of the pack. It was funny because when Ryan was born Danny had been with them and doing his best to help keep Jackson calm and wound up thrown across the room. Lydia had screamed Jackson out of the room and cooed apologies at Danny before demanding Jackson get his ass back in there so she could claw his hand during contractions.

It remained one of the most amusing births their pack had witnessed.

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Allison smiled at Stiles and moved to stroke his hair from his forehead and feel his temperature. Years of having a doctor husband had given her habits that were difficult to shake. "Want to hear something else amusing? Vicky called Peter Gramps yesterday, I thought he would have a complete breakdown and I swear he was checking for gray hair later."

“Oh man what I wouldn’t give to have witnessed that,” Stiles hooted with laughter, “Did you tell Lydia? You know how she loves when Peter’s tormented in any way.” he paused and considered, “Actually it wouldn’t surprise me if Lydia taught her to call Peter Gramps.”

"Me neither, though of course as a mother I absolutely claim that Vicky is clever enough to come up with it on her own." Allison was extremely proud of her baby girl. "Also not to mention that Peter absolutely dotes on her."

“He is kinda kid crazy in the good sort of way,” Stiles said, “He really loves kids, and Vicky is Chris’ bio granddaughter and well, anything or anyone that’s Chris’ falls under the Peter umbrella of protection and adoration. It’s kinda sweet truth be told.”

From the delivery room Lydia gave a short, sharp shriek that had all the wolves cringing and Stiles shuddering.

“I am so, so, _so_ damned glad I’m having a C-section,” he murmured.

“I don’t know if being cutting wide open by a sharp scalpel is any better.” Allison muttered, not noticing how badly Derek cringed at that. His wolf screaming in protest of his mate having to go through that.

“Having children is never easy.” His voice was stilted, even to himself. “But the result is worth it.” Derek’s eyes followed the curve of Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles might have, _maybe_ , turned a little pink around the edges from that look. He poked Allison, “It’s not like I’ll feel it, numbing drugs are a great thing, and it’s not _wide_ open. It’s a little five to ten inch incision. Just enough to wiggle the Squirmles out. I’ve had more exposed innards in much less safe situations if you will recall.” His hand lifted just a little to brush over a scar that stretched from the top of his rib cage, along the side of his stomach, down to his hip. A succubus had been exceptionally pissed off that he’d been immune to her.

“I know.” Allison reached over and took his hand, squeezing it between both of hers. They had all thought they were going to lose Stiles then and it had been a close call. “I am just squeamish about knives in contact with flesh.”

“Coming from the woman who has stabbed her husband on several occasions.” Derek raised a brow.

“Oh it is completely different when I am the one wielding the blades.” Allison dimpled at him.

Stiles chuckled and listened to Derek and Allison banter. Remembering all the mess and bullshit they’d had been through it was always one of his favorite things having Allison and Derek okay with each other. 

A loud wail shook the building and had him sitting up attentively with a grin because that wasn’t a Lydia wail. It was a banshee cry but very, very young. 

“Oh.” It was a surprised sound that escaped Derek before a beaming smile stretched across his lips. “Another banshee and a healthy one by the sound of it.”

Allison was smiling too, tears in her eyes. There was a new little life in the world and that was pretty incredible.

The cry changed from the magically powered wail to a fussy, displeased sound as Lydia’s laugh rang out, then it was soothing murmurs from all three people in the birthing room for twenty minutes. Ten minutes of instruments clicking and rustling after that Isaac came out wearing a grin, “Five pounds, two ounces of little banshee with her Daddy’s blond peach fuzz on her head.”

Stiles made a soft hoot while the assembled pack ladies cooed and Boyd laughed.

“Lydia’s genetics are definitely the dominant ones,” he grinned even as his mate punched him in the stomach.

Erica was moved and she expressed her emotions by hitting Boyd. “I can’t believe Ryan has a baby sister now.”

“Many girls in the next generation.” Allison laughed. 

“As it should be.” Erica nodded.

Isaac bent to kiss Allison’s cheek, “Well we were a little over populated with boys when the pack started out.”

Stiles shook his head in amusement, tapping his fingers on his belly with a secretive smile, despite the pouts turned his way. He was keeping the sex of the babies from the pack. Only Isaac knew and it was driving everyone else insane.

“That’s true.” Allison grabbed Isaac and held him so she could kiss him properly. “You did good work today Dr. Lahey.” 

Jackson took that moment to come out with a bundle wrapped in a creamy white blanket. “Hi guys.” Jackson’s voice was soft in a way it only was with his children. “Meet Marissa Grimhilde Martin.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open at the announcement of the baby’s middle name, “You _didn’t_.”

“Oh we did!” Lydia called out from the back.

Kira scooted closer to coo at the baby, “Aww look at that sweet little face. Those are definitely Lydia lips but the rest of her looks like you Jackson.”

“Amazing that she’s this pretty then.” Scott added, still not able to let a chance to needle Jackson pass him by. 

“She’s gorgeous.” Jackson defended his baby girl. “And she’ll only become more beautiful as she grows up.” He glared at Scott before looking over at Stiles. “And of course we named her after her godfather.” 

Stiles flushed as he got up and waddled over to them, smacking Scott on the back of the head along the way, “You are _ridiculous_ ,” he told Jackson in a light murmur, reaching out to trail fingertips over a tiny fist that apparently refused to stay in the blanket. 

“ _You’re_ ridiculous Stilinski.” Jackson countered with a smile. “You’re already Ryan’s godfather, do you think that would change with this one?”

“She is going to get even for that middle name, mark my words,” he smiled at Jackson anyway. The long held animosity between him and Jackson no longer existed after years of working together for the good of the pack. Actually it had disappeared after Jackson had realized that Stiles’ heart had given itself away to Derek and not Lydia. They still liked to poke at each other though.

Stiles turned and crooked his finger at Derek, “Well? New pack member here big guy, come on and give her some alpha love.”

Even after all the babies in the pack, Derek was still afraid he would break them. So he approached hesitantly and took the bundle Jackson offered him, finding himself looking into a pair of hazy baby blue eyes. “Hi there, welcome to the pack.” He lifted her so he could scent her gently, learning her scent and adding the pack’s scent to her.

She made a fussy squeak before settling down, the pack bond taking hold and wrapping her in safety and comfort on every level.

Stiles just smiled and felt himself turn to mush, like he always did when Derek and a baby were within a yard of each other.

Derek held the baby for a little longer, just enjoying the warm weight of her in his arms before giving her back to her father. Gods he loved children.

Jackson made the rounds, making sure all of the pack had seen and admired Marissa before disappearing back to where his wife was resting up, not wanting to be away from her for long.

Stiles rubbed his cheek on Derek’s shoulder, not even aware that he was doing it, “Alright people let’s go home and let Mom, Dad, and baby rest.”

Allison nodded and reached for Isaac again, giving him another kiss. She knew he was going to stay for a little while longer, making absolutely sure that mother and daughter was truly safe and sound. 

“Let’s stop for cake.” Scott nuzzled Kira. “We have something to celebrate after all.”

Kira nipped the tip of his nose, “You just want cake.” She tangled her fingers with his, “You get to handle the girls during the sugar rush.”

Boyd tucked Erica against his side and moved to the exit. They had their own monsters to put to bed, “How do fresh baked brownies tomorrow sound?”

“Like heaven.” Erica snickered as she rubbed the spot on his stomach that she had punched before. “We can all meet up at the big house.”

“That alright with you Derek?” Boyd asked his alpha, “For me to commandeer your kitchen?”

“Of course, my house is your house, you know that.” Derek had wrapped his arm around Stiles without even thinking about it as they all piled outside. “It’s the pack’s house; it belongs to all of us.”

“I know but I like to make sure you don’t have any plans before I take over.” Boyd gave his alpha a smile as he opened his car door for Erica, “See you tomorrow. Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get home, put Helena and Jason to sleep, canoodle in front of the fireplace,” Stiles waved them off.

“Make some new babies.” Erica agreed and pinched Boyd’s butt. “This has put me in the mood for more babies.”

Derek shook his head and waved at them as well as Scott and Kira and Allison as they walked over to the Jeep again. 

Stiles’ house in the compound wasn’t quite finished yet so he’d still been staying at Scott and Kira’s but he didn’t feel like going there tonight. He’d really rather stay in the main house. He glanced over at Derek as he was buckling himself in and opened his mouth to inform him when his stomach made the first volley in the form of a _very_ loud growl.

Derek glanced over at him, lips twitching in mirth. “I believe your tenants are peckish. Would you want to stop somewhere for food or should we get takeaway and eat at home?” Derek wanted Stiles to stay with him tonight. Or at least in the same house.

“Takeaway. The belly and me are not happy restaurant folk to be brutally honest. Actually I eat all my meals standing up or settled onto something soft and squishy,” he grinned at Derek sheepishly.

“Then the couch at home will be perfect. We can put on a movie.” Derek smiled in understanding. “What sort of food are you in the mood for?” 

Stiles mentally lamented the fact that curly fries were not something the hitchhikers liked the smell of apparently and considered. Pizza and pasta were what the kids seemed easiest with so, “Chicken alfredo pizza sound good to you?”

“Excellent.” Derek agreed and took a turn so they could drive downtown to Margo’s and the best pizza in Beacon Hills. “I am sorry I didn’t even ask if you wanted me to take you to Scott’s. I can drive you there after dinner if you want.”

Stiles shook his head, “No. I want to stay with you.”

Derek’s shoulders relaxed and something warm settled inside him. “Good, I want you to stay with me.” He wanted to say more but he didn’t have the words for it so Derek drove in silence until he parked at the pizza place and ran in to get their order.

When he came back Stiles’ mouth watered at the smell of the pizza and his stomach gave another almighty growl. He just laughed at himself, “I swear they’re bottomless pits. I ate three hours ago, tops.”

“Not to sound cliché but you are eating for three.” Derek replied as he drove toward the compound and the main house. “Imagine how much energy that takes, allowing the two tenants you have to grow and evolve like they should. It’s incredible and the hardest work I can imagine.”

“I guess so,” Stiles reached over to stroke his fingers through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, lightly at first until he was sure it was something Derek might like. He’d always known that Derek loved babies and was a little awed by pregnant women, but he hadn’t ever heard Derek express it in words like this. It was a little surprising in the best way.

Derek very nearly purred at Stiles’ touch and if he hadn’t been driving he would have closed his eyes in bliss. “No guesses about it, it is how it is.” He pulled up just at the front door of the house so Stiles wouldn’t have to walk too far and grabbed the pizza boxes.

Stiles followed him in and settled back on the couch, noticing that someone had folded up the blanket. Definitely not Cora, Stiles had seen the disasters that resulted in her trying to fold anything. He half closed his eyes and concentrated on _feeling_ who was in the house and the corner of his mouth kicked up, “I hear that Vicky’s got a new name for you Peter.” He looked toward the kitchen where he’d sensed the older werewolf.

“You know the thing about rumors, they should never be trusted.” Peter’s voice came smooth and confident from the kitchen. Secretly, very secretly he was quite pleased that Vicky considered him a grandparent, he considered her his own flesh and blood...he wished she was. And any family of Chris was his family too. “And how is the mother to be feeling.”

“Shut up Peter.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles went back to stroking the back of Derek’s neck, “I’m good, _Gramps_ ,” he chuckled at the look Peter gave him, “Couldn’t help myself. I don’t know if you got the memo yet but, healthy baby girl, a banshee, and cute as a button.”

“I heard and I am happy for the family.” Peter was happy, he and Lydia got along these days, or at least she tolerated him but Peter knew that he was one of the last people she would want present when she gave birth. 

“Thanks for folding up the blanket by the way. Chris here?”

“Yup.” Peter nodded with a grin and held up the wine bottle and glasses he had gotten from the kitchen. “Don’t come knockin’ if the upstairs is rockin’.”

Stiles laughed, “Tell him I said hello. Oh and tomorrow I’m going to be annoying you regarding the project.” The project being a Hale cradle. Peter had said it was tradition for someone in the family to make one for the first new baby and had taken the task up himself.

“You always annoy me.” You didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear that Peter was blatantly lying. He loved Stiles had always liked and respected him. “Just don’t bother me too early; I am hoping to be worn out.”

Derek groaned, not wanting to hear this about his uncle. He also tried to repress his curiosity about whatever this project might be. He opened the pizza boxes, ripping the lid off before getting napkins and soda.

Stiles shook his head as Peter headed upstairs then he scooted close to Derek when he came back, “You know he says things like that _because_ he knows they bother you right?”

“Yeah.” Derek sighed. “I know, it doesn’t make it any more pleasant to hear.” Derek knew Peter did it to wind him up, sadly it worked. It was nice having Stiles this close though, very, very nice. “What movie are you in the mood for?” Derek picked up a slice, licking at the melted cheese trailing from the pizza and down his arm.

He had to blink himself out of watching Derek’s tongue, and do his best to force his hormonally boosted reaction down, “Ah...um...mindless explosions or crashes of some kind?”

“Ah, perfect time for Die Hard.” Derek grinned, bunny teeth showing as he reached for the remote, putting on the exploits of John McClane. “Eat your pizza before it gets cold.” 

Stiles grabbed a slice and bit in, studiously ignoring the fact that he really, _really _wanted to jump Derek right now and have those bunny teeth nibbling on him instead of the pizza. He fixed his gaze on the movie instead and just squirmed closer so he was pressed against Derek’s side.__

__Derek was very aware of Stiles next to him, it was a comforting closeness and he couldn’t help but wish that it would be like this all the time. He wrapped one arm around Stiles’ shoulder and leaned back, kissing the top of Stiles’ head before focusing on the movie, just relaxing in Stiles’ company._ _

__After a little bit, okay after half the movie and a full stomach, Stiles finally succeeded in wrestling his hormones into submission and was able to just bask in the absolutely awesome warmth that was Derek next to him. He wiped his hands off and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, eyes drooping in the last ten minutes of the movie before a jaw cracking yawn escaped him._ _

__Derek just shifted so Stiles was resting against his chest, arms firmly around Stiles, reaching for the blanket Peter had folded and tucking it around his mate. “Go to sleep darling.” It was whispered against Stiles’ hair._ _

__“Hmm, ‘darling’.I think I like that,” he closed his eyes all the way and shifted so he was more comfortable._ _

__“Good, you’ll hear it often.” Derek kissed the hair he was speaking against. He wanted to call Stiles a pet name, a term of endearment at least once a day for the rest of their lives._ _

__Stiles let himself drop off into sleep and dreams of his greatest hopes while wrapped up in Derek’s arms._ _

__

__**_To Be Continued…_ ** _ _


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Four._ **

 

Stiles shuffled into the room of the main house Cora and Peter were decorating, keeping it secret from Derek, to match the nursery in the house that was supposed to be his but more and more he was letting Lydia, Allison, and Cora decorate it in ways that were more to Peter and Chris’ tastes than his even though it’d only been a week since Derek came back. He watched Peter muscle the cradle into place with a little awe because that was an incredibly beautiful piece of furniture. It wasn’t just wood pieced together correctly; Peter had carved it in amazing detail with what Stiles recognized as his and Derek’s stories.

Peter just grinned at Stiles’ expression, happy to have managed to surprise him and having it be a happy surprise for once.

“Yup, the old wolf has some hidden skills.” Cora turned around from where she was painstakingly tracing elves and stars onto the walls of the room.

“This is amazing,” he murmured, finding runes hidden in the carvings, waiting to be charged, as he ran his fingers over the cradle. He paused on an image of a hooded figure, him, and a wolf curled up together in a den, “Thank you Peter.” He grunted a little bit when the twins started moving around, “I think they’re saying thank you too.” He saw the aborted move Peter’s handmade and smiled taking the man’s wrist and leading his hand to his belly.

Peter’s expression when he felt the babies move was a little heartbreaking, disbelieving and and amazed. “No thanks necessary, it was fun to do.” His voice was a little gruff and he did his best to hide behind his usual mask.

Stiles gave him a hug. Peter would never be completely _sane_ or any less of a manipulative asshole but Stiles knew he’d do _anything_ for his pack and that’s what they all were now. He also knew that no one but their parents cherished the babies and children in the pack more than Peter did but he was usually kept apart from them because trust was hard with him. Stiles would never trust Peter alone with an adult but he knew that Peter could be trusted with a child’s life. He hugged him tight, “Thanks still stands Uncle Peter.” Because he was going to be the cubs’ uncle just as much as he was Derek’s.

“Yeah, yeah, no touching the goods, I am claimed I will have you know.” Peter still hugged back though, just as tightly. “You can charge the runes whenever you want but I would recommend that you wait until the babies are born, so you can tune their specific energy into the cradle.”

“Not my first rodeo with rune buster,” Stiles pat Peter on the back then let him go before things got weird. “How have you two been keeping this a secret from Derek anyway?” It was _right next_ to the master suite, which was Derek’s room.

"My brother might be pretty, but he's not all that bright." Cora scoffed and continued with her painting.

"The key to keeping secrets from Derek is to distract him." Peter grinned. "We made up some bullshit of things you'd supposedly said you needed for the babies and so he is out getting those things. He's never home."

Stiles cocked a brow, “And are these things he’s out getting actually going to be helpful for the Squirmles or will I be putting them on Ebay when Derek does figure it out.” Because Derek would figure it out eventually. Cora might think he wasn’t all that bright but that wasn’t actually true. Derek was intelligent; he just tended to forget that in favor of man pain and instincts.

“It’s useful stuff.” Cora shrugged; a streak of green paint on her cheek. “We couldn’t just send him scurrying after any old things, he might be a pretty-boy but he’s not quite that stupid.”

“It’s normal baby stuff. Things you would have gotten at the baby shower anyway.” Peter nodded.

Stiles gave a very small shudder at the mention of the baby shower, “Don’t mention the baby shower. I like to bullshit myself into believing it’s not going to happen.” He didn’t know _why_ the thought of the baby shower bothered him so much but it did.

“Sorry to disappoint you Stiles but the baby shower is definitely happening.” Cora did look sympathetic. “As soon as Lydia is up and about.” The baby shower was her brainchild and there was no one who dared contradict her.

“I know that but I like to pretend otherwise. Indulge me for the sake of my sanity,” Stiles rubbed his belly, “Scott’s taking me into town in a little bit. Anything you two want while I’m out?”

“Nah, I’m good but thank you for asking.” Cora smiled at him, not even an ounce of an edge or sarcasm in her smile.

“And I am going in later myself to meet up with Chris so I am good.” Peter stood by the cradle, running his fingers over the carvings before he caught himself and put his hands in his pockets.

“Alright then. I’m going to put on my magic coat and wait for Scott on the porch,” the ‘magic’ coat was so named because it was spelled to make Stiles’ stomach appear flat and hide anything that might make people not in their world sit up and take notice when worn. It was red and hooded, a joke gift from Allison, but he loved it. And it was even more useful because it had armor in some places.

“Have fun, be careful and don’t let Scotty talk you into anything stupid.” Cora waved at him with her paintbrush. 

“And if you want to get in here later, the key will be in its usual place.” Peter did a vague hand wave.

“Alright,” Stiles headed to his room in the house. Everyone in the pack had one though they were rarely used. He’d just sort of moved into his even though he had a habit of falling asleep using Derek for a body pillow on the couch so the bed didn’t see much use. He tossed on his coat, made sure the glamor was properly in place, stuck a few weapons in hiding places under it, and was down the stairs and out the door just in time to hear the cheerful beep of Scott’s van. 

“Hey buddy.” Scott was leaning halfway out of the van. “Seat is pushed back as far as it will go and knocked up comfortable so let’s do this.” It was still weird seeing Stiles in his magic coat, knowing he was heavily pregnant but not looking it at all. Scott might be married and the father of three but he still enjoyed these times when it was him and his best buddy.

“Thanks man,” Stiles settled into the seat and adjusted the seatbelt to curve under the hidden belly, “The Elements shop first.” It was a New Agey store downtown that, while run by people who had _no_ magic at all as much as they liked to believe otherwise, always had everything a practitioner of the mystical arts could want and were knowledgeable enough to keep the dangerous crap under lock and key.

“Okay.” Scott nodded, he didn’t have any real errands to run but he was happy to help Stiles with his. “But you will have to protect me from Charma, she always tries to pinch my butt.” Charma was well into her fifties and manned the shop for fun and Scott was terrified of her. 

“It’s a very pinchable butt my friend and Bob no longer has his,” Stiles grinned, “But I shall do my utmost best.” 

“Bob is flat as a board; I doubt he has ever had a butt.” Scott cackled, Bob was great though, he liked Bob as much as he feared Bob’s wife. “And yes, I have an excellent butt; Kira’s even described it as bubbly.”

Stiles snorted, “Does she sing Baby Got Back to you?” He laughed at the middle finger he was given then and moved the conversation on through other channels until they arrived at the Elements. He slid out of the van and headed in, Scott at his side like a guard dog, moving well out of the way of a woman with a large bag, purple hair, and a sparkling aura who was leaving the store so his belly didn’t bump into her. The glamour might hide it from view but not from being felt.

Scott didn’t know anything about magic, other than what Stiles told him but he liked the Elements, it had a welcoming feel about it, almost like coming home when you entered it...right down to the handsy Aunt, though luckily he could see Charma being busy behind the till. “So, what are you in the need for bro of mine?”

“Some crystals, sea salt and black salt, herbs and a new journal,” it wasn’t really a journal; it was his own physical bestiary he was building based on experience. He headed for the crystal section first with the provided reed basket that came from a stack by the door. He plucked out several tumbled stones, then walked his fingers through crystal points, picked up a couple of geodes, and one fist sized chunk of moonstone. Then he moved onto the herbs and salts. Before heading to the counter to pick out one of the leather journals, he got distracted by the essential oils. He considered then picked up lavender, orange, neroli, tea tree, patchouli, and geranium oils and jojoba oil for a carrier. Then he was at the journals and facing a dilemma. He couldn’t bend over to look for the design he wanted and crouching meant having to have Scott pick him up off the floor, which would draw attention. 

Scott noticed his dilemma and stepped closer. “Tell me the one you want and I’ll get it.” He bent over and ran his finger over the different designs, waiting for Stiles to tell him which one he wanted. 

“I usually go for a wolf on the cover, find those and put them on the counter so I can look closer. It’s a _feel_ I have to get. Pain in the you know what right now,” he murmured under his breath so only Scott would hear him.

Scott just smiled at him, well acquainted with the pains of pregnancy. He looked through the leather bound journals and found a few with a wolf on the cover, grabbing them and putting them on the counter so Stiles could do his thing. Scott couldn’t sense anything regarding the journals other than the fact that they were very pretty and well made. 

Stiles walked his fingers over the journals, looking for the one that would work best for the purpose in mind. It wasn’t power in the journal itself but the images and materials of the unused journal could fuse in a way with the intended purpose to make a book of shadows that only the approved could read. He found the right feel in a journal that had a den scene with mother and cubs curled together asleep, father wolf standing guard. “Got it.” He set the chosen journal in the now heavy basket.

“Right.” Scott took the other journals and put them back in their place before standing back up to keep guard over his best friend. He knew he was being overprotective but he was not going to let anything happen to Stiles or the babies, absolutely not. He had almost lost Stiles once he never wanted to experience that feeling again.

Stiles got into line and beamed at Charma as he set the basket in front of her along with his reusable shopping bag, “Business booming Char?”

“With customers like you, absolutely sweetheart.” Charma whose birth name was Barbara smiled adoringly at Stiles and winked at Scott who squirmed. “How is everything dearie? It’s been a while since you’ve been in, Bob was getting worried.”

“Everything’s good. Got a new goddaughter. I’ve just been caught up in all the baby madness. How’s Bob’s angina?” 

“Oh, it’s not any worse, for which we are both thankful.” She made a worried face. She loved her husband and everything that hurt him, hurt her. “But thank you for asking and congratulations to the goddaughter; babies are the gift of the universe.”

Stiles smiled, a little ironically, “I know, believe me I know that very well. I’ll send Bob some more of his tea blend since I know he’s almost run out.” 

“Thank you darling, Bob always feels so much better after a cup of your tea.” Charma’s smile warmed even more as she registered his purchases, giving him a hefty discount.

Stiles only tsked but didn’t argue. Charma would charge him as little as she wanted no matter how much he might argue. He usually made it up in the tip jar on his next visit. “I’ll bring Lydia and the new baby around with me sometime soon.” Lydia got a few of her ingredients for certain deadly concoctions here.

“You and your friends are always welcome.” She winked again. “Especially when you bring mister sweet tush there.” She chuckled as she could see how Scott blushed at her words. 

Stiles cackled, “It’s a fight, you make him shy,” he paid then accepted the bag with his purchases, “You and Bob keep safe. Halloween is coming up and I know how the boneheads get.”

“Oh don’t worry about us, dearie, we can handle ourselves. You keep safe now too you hear and don’t be a stranger. Come on in even if you don’t need to buy anything.” She waved cheerily at them as they exited her store. 

Stiles let Scott grab the bag from him with a fondly amused smile and got into the van, “You’re still red in the face buddy.”

“I can’t help it, she looks like this sweet grandma and yet she is a rival of Peter in perviness.” Scott’s face was still hot. “Where to next buddy?”

“Farmer’s market and then the organic grocery store,” Stiles felt an itch between his shoulder blades, fleeting so he didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Okay.” Scott sniffed the air as they headed to the farmer’s market but he couldn’t sense any sort of threat so he relaxed.

At the market Stiles got fresh veggies and fruit he knew the pack members never bought even though they liked them because they didn’t know how to tell if they were fresh and ripe or not, and a humongous container of liquid castile soap in one of the few stalls that sold body products instead of produce. There he felt the itch between his shoulder blades again, longer. Long enough that he turned and looked but didn’t see anyone.

“What’s wrong?” Scott recognized the signs of Stiles becoming twitchy and having known Stiles for most of his life he knew better than to ignore it. Scott might be the one with the enhanced senses but Stiles was the one with the instincts, always had been and always would be. Scott trusted Stiles and followed where his best friend led.

Stiles frowned as he accepted the bag from the vendor, “I’m not sure, it felt like I was being watched. It’s gone now but...”

“If it felt like it then someone was most likely watching you. You’re rarely wrong.” Scott tensed next to Stiles and sniffed the air again, growing frustrated when all he could scent were the many people at the market. “We should leave.”

Stiles nodded, “I just need to get the quinoa, flax meal, and nut butter from the grocery store then we can head home.” The itch was gone but it was still an uneasy feeling to be watched.

“Okay.” Scott was still on high alert as they walked back to the van to head to the grocery store. “I don’t like the thought of someone watching you; I don’t like it at all.” Scott grumbled the whole way.

“I’m not too happy about it either,” it didn’t feel threatening but with his condition it set all the alarm bells clanging in Stiles’ head, “So the sooner we’re done, the better.”

Scott nodded and hovered over Stiles like a crooked jaw shadow as they made it into the grocery store to get the last things Stiles needed. He glared at the other customers so one man actually dropped his basket and backed away. It was quite the accomplishment since Scott didn’t do glares.

Stiles didn’t bother telling Scott to ease up as he scooped a few pounds of quinoa from the bulk bin because he could feel the itch again and that meant they were probably being _followed_ and that was never good. He sealed off the bag of quinoa, and jumped when he heard his name called. He hadn’t even finished the jump before recognizing the voice and embarrassment set in. He turned and gave Derek a sheepish smile, “Hey.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, he wasn’t usually jumpy at all. “Everything alright?” He could sense anxiety and crazy protectiveness coming from Scott. 

Scott was just embarrassed now, he had focused so hard on hovering over Stiles that he had missed the presence of his alpha.

“Not really,” Stiles murmured, “I think someone’s watching me.” He set the large bag of quinoa in the basket Scott was carrying and got right into Derek’s space and the safety it offered.

Derek didn’t even try to stop the growl from escaping his throat at the thought of someone watching Stiles. He wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close, knowing that Scott flanked Stiles on the other side. “Does it feel menacing?”

Stiles shook his head, “No but a lack of menace for us doesn’t always mean a lack of danger. It’s...intent, and this is the third place I’ve noticed it today.” He hooked his hand in Derek’s waistband.

“We’ll find the person or creature watching you.” Derek promised. “Nothing is going to happen; I will make sure of it.”

“And the rest of the pack will help.” Scott piped up, still all puffed up and glaring at his surroundings. 

Derek nodded and tucked Stiles even closer to his side. “I haven’t sensed anyone or anything crossing our borders but one can never be sure.” There was more than one way to cloak one’s presence if one really wanted it. 

“I _don’t_ like this,” Stiles muttered, “I wouldn’t like it normally but right _now_? I don’t believe in coincidence anymore and I do not like that I’m suddenly being watched after years of calm and peace just as I’m really losing speed and agility after coming up pregnant.”

The pack’s emissary was usually one of their greatest warriors and Derek didn’t underestimate Stiles for one second now either but Stiles was right. It was strange and very, very worrying that someone was watching Stiles at this time. “I am not a fan either.” Derek’s voice conveyed how very unhappy he was. “We will figure it out though.” 

Stiles hummed, nuzzled at Derek’s shoulder, then looked up at him, “What are you here to get?” He wanted to plan out the fastest route through and out of the store.

“Nothing that can’t wait for later.” Derek was already steering Stiles toward the checkout, leaving Scott to have their backs. “We are going home.” At the den they would be safer, it was warded by Stiles himself and Derek knew every corner and straw of grass outside. 

“Whoa there. I have stuff I need to finish getting!” Stiles dug in his heels, “You and I can get the flax meal,” he nodded at the bulk bin, “Scott can run to aisle four and get the tahini butter.” He bumped his nose into Derek’s chin affectionately, “Whoever they are, whatever they want, they’re not going to move now. Not in the middle of a crowded store. And I am totally out of both flax meal and tahini butter and I need both for the nutrition.” His kids were _picky_ so it made getting all the protein and calcium and fiber he needed right now challenging sometimes. A little tahini and flax meal went a _long long_ way toward closing the gap.

Derek didn’t want to stay here, in a store where they were in the open, vulnerable. He also wanted and frankly needed to give his mate all he wanted so with he just nodded, sending Scott off to get the tahini butter while Stiles and he got the flax meal. 

Stiles wasn’t any keener on staying that Derek was so he scooped the flax meal without measuring how many pounds he was getting, just filled the bag and sealed it, dropping it in the basket Scott had transferred to Derek and plastering himself back to Derek’s side as they moved toward the self checkout, meeting Scott there. The itch remained as they moved through weighing and ringing up the quinoa, flax meal, and tahini, “What’d you drive here in?” He glanced back at Derek as he swiped his card.

“The SUV.” Derek was looking around, a red gleam to his eyes. 

“Will you take Stiles home?” Scott knew that Stiles would be happier with Derek anyway, it was so clear that the two of them belonged together and Scott hoped that Derek wouldn’t fuck things up. “I think I want to stay behind, make sure you aren’t followed.”

“He’d better be willing to take me home cause I’m getting my crap from the van then getting in that SUV with it and not moving til I’m home,” Stiles said, grabbing his receipt and hooking his fingers in Derek’s waistband as Derek grabbed the bag then quick marched them both out the door..

Derek followed, getting the other bags out of McCall’s van and transferring them to his solid black SUV. Derek wasn’t one for bright colors in his cars...or anything really. He leaned in and pushed the passenger seat back so Stiles would be able to get into the car somewhat comfortably, closing the door behind Stiles before quickly getting in himself and turning the key.

Once they were out of the parking lot Stiles felt the itch disappear and reached over to lay his hand over Derek’s on the clutch for the comforting skin to skin contact, “It’s gone. For now at least.” He pulled his phone out to text Peter to have Chris look into any new arrivals in town.

“That’s good, I still don’t like that someone was watching you at all.” He was still happy that the sensation was gone for now, that someone hadn’t figured out a way to watch Stiles from a distance. 

“Ditto,” Stiles shivered a little bit, “I think I’ll be shopping via internet and pack members for the time being.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Derek nodded, eyes grimly on the road to get home as soon as possible. He enjoyed the contact of Stiles’ hand over his own though and he wished he could hold Stiles’ hand properly. “We will still find this bastard quickly though, you’re not supposed to be stuck in your own home.” Derek didn’t even notice that he counted the main house as Stiles’ home, to Derek, Stiles belonged there.

He just continued to focus on Derek’s hand, the veins and tendons, the strength in them all the way home and once they were parked he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see both Peter and Cora pacing the porch. Well Cora was pacing, Peter was leaning indolently against the railing like he hadn’t a care in the world but Stiles saw the tension in the way there were fists in his pockets. 

Derek felt some of the pressure in him lessen at the sight of his sister and uncle. Pack protected their own and with them standing watch, it would be very difficult for anything to to even get close to Stiles. He turned his hand over and gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze before they had to get out of the car and go inside. 

Stiles slid out and immediately moved back to Derek’s side. He was fully intending to cling to Derek until he felt better, “So hi guys. We have a _problem_ of unknown origins.”

“I read Peter’s text.” Cora nodded, a wrinkle of concern between her brows. “Chris is researching.”

“Good,” Stiles nodded, “If you guys could grab the stuff and bring it to the kitchen please, I need tea and chocolate. I’ll give you the rundown in the kitchen.”

Peter nodded and kicked off the railing to go get the bags. He was seriously pissed off that someone even dared to go after Stiles. A pregnant packmate, their alpha mate. It was the highest crime that could be committed in his opinion. So he slammed the car door a little harder than he needed to and didn’t even wince when it hung off its hinges. Derek would kill him later but that could be handled then. 

Derek held on to Stiles, keeping vigil even though they were supposedly in the safety of their den.

Stiles didn’t mind, in fact he was happy to let Derek plaster himself to his back while he brewed himself some calming tea. He reached back and positioned Derek’s hands over his belly so that the most important thing in his world right now was protected. He gave Cora a smile when she set the really _good_ chocolate in front of him after depositing her bags on the counter. When Peter had set his own load down Stiles started talking about the feeling of being watched. “And like I told Derek and Scott, coincidences are hooey. I’m pregnant, it’s close to some of the most powerful sabbats on the calendar, and it’s a magical pregnancy. Yeah I am not buying a coincidence here.”

“In our world, there are no things as coincidences.” Peter shook his head, his mood not improving. He had one mission in life now, one mission that mattered and that was to keep his family safe. 

“Could someone have overheard you when you met with the faery?” Derek was grasping at straws but he hated not knowing what kind of threat they were facing. Stiles and Stiles’ babies meant everything to him.

“Possible but unlikely.” Stiles muttered, “It’s more likely that one of the sources for male pregnancy information the pack had to look for has loose lips.” And when Stiles found the one who didn’t know how to keep it buttoned there was going to be hell to pay. 

Derek’s growl was echoed by both Cora and Peter’s. The knowledge that they couldn’t trust their sources sucked but knowing that one of them was in danger because of it made it worse.

“If there is a leak I will find it and plug it.” Peter’s voice was still a growl.

“I am worlds of okay with that,” Stiles tested his tea, nodding in approval, then brought it, and his chocolate to the kitchen table, where he promptly decided to make Derek sit then use him as the chair, “Because no matter _why_ they might have spilled the beans there’s no excuse for it. Pregnancy alone is magically powerful, a _male_ pregnancy? There are people who’d salivate over that.” Among other things said people would do. 

Derek wrapped his hands back around Stiles’ stomach. “No one, absolutely no one is going to lay a finger on these babies. They are going to be safe and happy from the time they come out in the world to the day they leave it from very, very, _very_ old age.” 

Stiles didn’t bother to call Derek out on that frankly absurd hope. Heartbreak happened to everyone and in their world safety was tenuous so making promises for happiness and safety were lies right off the bat but Stiles didn’t say that. Because he knew what Derek was really saying. The cubs would be protected, loved, and cared for to the best of Derek’s abilities. He laid his hands over Derek’s, “I know. I’m just saying why whoever spread the news deserves to have Peter go bad wolf on them.”

"Oh yes! When we catch them, I will even help hold whoever down so Peter can perform his special brand of charm on them." Cora's tone was flat and cold. 

"I work best alone but thank you pumpkin pup." Peter walked over and ran a hand over his niece's hair.

Stiles just smiled and settled back against Derek more comfortably, “We’ll hammer out a full plan to discover who's watching with the rest of the pack tonight when everyone gets in for now though, any ideas Cora?”

"Sadly not right now and it makes me cranky." She pursed her lips. "I will call Kira and we'll do some heavy research on the magical dates in the calendar coming up, see if we can get some clues there."

“Nearest one is Samhain,” Stiles said, nibbling on chocolate, “My money’s on Yule though.”

"Yule is my bet as well. Serious mojo going on then, not to mention all this rebirth new life crap." Peter was speaking through fangs now and Derek was giving him a warning glare to calm down.

“Peter,” Stiles leaned over as well as he could to grip Peter’s shoulder lightly and met his eyes. He didn’t offer pointless soothing words, just held Peter’s gaze until he slowly calmed down. 

Peter didn’t bother to say anything as he breathed deeply, keeping himself under control. No one messed with family and lived. That was how it was and Peter would make sure that was what happened here too, he would eliminate any threat without a second thought.

“Have Chris come here when he’s done snooping,” Stiles said, knowing Chris would be better for Peter than anything else. He gave Peter’s shoulder a supportive squeeze then leaned back against Derek again. 

Peter nodded shortly, watching his nephew hold Stiles like he was holding the world in his arms...to Derek he probably did.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Five._ **

 

After the pack meeting, which had been a lot of theories tossed around and plans made, Stiles finished setting the stones he’d gotten in the salt water to cleanse them then found himself wandering into Derek’s bedroom and settling in the window seat with the new journal. He took close note of the almost fullness of the moon while he held the closed book in his lap.

Derek wandered in a little while later, finding Stiles curled in the window seat. “Hi there, how are you?” It was nice, his bedroom smelling of Stiles and he, it felt like it was how it should be. “Isaac and Scott are out patrolling, we will shift off later but until this threat is eliminated there will be constant patrols.” It would become more difficult as the full moon hit but Derek would think of something.

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek instead of the view out the window, an amused tilt to his lips, “I figured. And really? A ‘hi and how are you’ Derek?” He held out a hand, finger wiggling, “C’mere.”

Derek looked sheepish but he did follow the quirk of Stiles’ finger, settling on the window seat so he could lean forward and brush his lips over Stiles’ cheek, giving the mound of Stiles’ stomach a loving caress. “I just don’t want you to feel like I am crowding you.”

“Have I ever failed to tell anyone to back off when they’re crowding ‘em before?” He Took Derek’s hand and shifted it to another spot on his stomach so he could feel the hyperactive squirming one of the twins was indulging in, “You’re fine Derek. If that changes believe me I’ll tell you. Loudly and possibly with some magical fireworks to accompany it.”

“Okay, good.” Derek let out a small smile. He was trying so carefully not to push things with Stiles, he wanted to take his time and woo his mate properly. He leaned forward and placed his ear against Stiles’ belly, listening to the two, rapid heartbeats inside. The children wasn’t even born yet and Derek still loved them, loved them so much.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, “How do the Squirmles sound in there?”

“Strong, healthy, busy...like their father.” Derek’s grin came easier this time as he looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes, even as he kept his ear against Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles’ heart squeezed just a little bit. He wished he could be comfortable with telling Derek all the details but he was a weenie and couldn’t. “God help us all. ADHD twins. They’re going to drive us _insane_.” He didn’t sound at all displeased about that.

“I can’t wait.” And Derek really meant it. The pitter patter of little baby feet it was something he had longed for. These would be the most loved children in Beacon Hills, Derek was sure of it. He wasn’t exactly unbiased but he couldn’t imagine Stiles’ children to be anything less than extraordinary.

Stiles smiled, because he was happy Derek already loved the twins, but at the same time he hurt deep in his heart because nothing Derek was doing was alleviating his worries. All the gifts Derek had brought and most of the conversation revolved around the twins and the mere fact of his pregnancy. He didn’t know how to find out if Derek would _want_ him to be his mate if babies and the ability to have them weren’t on the table. He felt stupid for feeling that way though. “I got a new book of shadows today, to basically start putting down all the stuff happening for future generations in case another dude winds up with a faery whammy or subconsciously adjusting his internals or something. Just something so whoever isn’t flying blind.”

Derek lifted his head and shifted, so that he could be the one wrapped around Stiles, letting his mate rest against him. “That is fantastic, I can’t think of many who would even think that far ahead.” It showed how special Stiles was. 

“Mmm well I know how much I’d have appreciated some kind of manual so...” Stiles shifted the journal so Derek could see the cover, “I think I wanna sleep in here with you tonight.”

“Alright.” Derek agreed, he just wanted Stiles to be happy and comfortable and he had to admit that it would be nice on his back not to play pillow on the couch. “I love the cover on the book. Very fitting.”

“All the books I’m compiling, they’re all picked out the same way. Basically I walk my fingers over them and find one that feels right. Hard to explain to whole woo-woo process and why but that’s the gist.” Stiles set the journal at their feet on the window seat and pressed back into Derek, “I’m worried about Peter. About how this whole threat is screwing with his instincts and emotions and head. Well more accurately I’m worried _for_ him.”

Derek nodded. “Peter is fragile, probably the most fragile one in the pack despite all his bravado and posturing. He is held together with glue and safety pins and I don’t know how much it would take to make him shatter.” And if he did shatter again, Derek feared there wouldn’t be anything they could do to put him back together again. “I just don’t know what I can do to help him.” And Derek should know, he was the alpha, it was his job to take care of everyone in his pack.

“You’re not going to like my idea,” Stiles said, “But there are two things that really help hold Peter steady. Kids and Chris.” He knew Derek was far, _far_ from easy with Chris Argent. He tolerated him at best.

“And since I can’t force the pack to trust Peter with their children, which leaves Chris.” Stiles was right, Derek didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. “Peter is shrewd but he can also be blind. I am far from sure that Chris is good for him or that he honestly care.” Peter drove Derek crazy and he wanted to strangle him at least a few times every week but he was still family and Derek did love him even after everything he had done. 

“I know,” Stiles brought Derek’s wrist to his mouth, kissing the pulse, “I’m not really sure how Chris feels about Peter either but other than having Peter be my bodyguard when you’re out doing errands or patrolling, there’s no other option.”

“You’re perfectly right that I don’t like this, I don’t like it at all but I also know that you’re right.” Peter needed a tether right now and Chris Argent was it. “I’ll invite the bastard to come stay. I don’t want the pack scattered right now so the best option is for Chris to come here.”

Stiles wiggled and squirmed out of Derek’s hold so he could stand and turn and press his lips to Derek’s briefly, “Chris won’t try anything while he’s here. He knows better,” there was a dark edge to the look in Stiles’ eyes. He’d warned Chris not to step one toe out of line back when Peter began sleeping with him and that warning still stood strong. If Chris hurt any of the pack, Stiles had a spell with his name on it that would put him through agony.

Derek nodded with a sigh. He still didn’t like it and he absolutely didn’t trust Chris Argent. He trusted Stiles though and if Stiles said that Chris wouldn’t try anything that Derek believed him. “I’ll talk to Chris tomorrow.” The sooner the better because Peter was already hanging on by a thread.

Stiles snagged Derek’s hands and pulled, coaxing him up and tugging him over to the bed so they could both lay down, “I’ll hang out with Peter while you do that.”

“Thank you.” Derek said softly. “Thank you for being you and for taking care of the pack as you do.” Stiles was probably better at it than Derek was and Derek was eternally grateful for him. “Is there anything you need before going to sleep?”

“Nah I’m good with just you,” Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s throat, internally rolling in his scent, “More than.”

“Okay, good.” Derek could almost get drunk on Stiles’ scent alone. He wiggled so he could get out of his pants and lie down comfortably, then he pulled the sheets over them and settled to sleep.

**~oOo~**

Chris walked into the Hale kitchen and just cocked a brow at the oatmeal sludge sluicing down the wall and Stiles Stilinski’s stomping waddle while Scott McCall peeked up over the counter with wide eyes. In the month he’d been living in the Hale house he’d noticed Stilinski growing more and more irritable and he didn’t think it was completely rooted in pregnancy hormones. He went to the fridge to get some milk for cereal, “What set him off this time?”

“Lumps in his oatmeal, then I said I thought it tasted just fine.” It was only quick reflexes that had stopped Scott from wearing said oatmeal. “I don’t know what’s really the matter but Stiles is beginning to freak me out.”

“The problem is your alpha is a moron,” Chris said as he poured milk over raisin bran.

“Well you’re no peach either.” Scott glared at him as he began to clean the oatmeal of the floor and wall. “But what do you think Derek has done or not done this time?” Scott had stopped being cowed and overly polite to Chris Argent years ago. He wasn’t connected to the Argents any way any longer. That pleasure was all Isaac’s.

“He’s not showing his mate that he wants _him_ , with or without the cubs,” Chris lifted a spoon of cereal to his mouth, chewing and swallowing, “Think about it. If all the courting gifts and affection revolve around the cubs and the pregnancy, how do you suppose that makes the one being courted feel?” His piece said he headed back to where Peter was sprawled like a lazy, indolent cat in the bed he was sharing with the werewolf.

“I do loathe the fact that you are a morning person.” Peter grumbled and squeezed the sinfully soft sheets between his naked toes. “It steals you away from the bed much too soon.”

“Think of it as me fueling up for morning shenanigans,” Chris ate some more cereal, “Stiles exploded again.”

“Hmmm, understandable. I just wish he would do it when Derek is actually in the room. A great big fight would be what those two needs. Let some truths out in the light.” Peter wrinkled his nose at Chris’ choice of breakfast. He couldn’t stand cereal; if it hadn’t once been an animal then it was no good.

“He won’t,” Chris finished eating and settling over Peter, “Not until the cubs are born anyway. Right now he has Derek, has his support, his presence and comfort and he’ll be too afraid to lose that to go off on Derek.” He licked delicately at the shell of Peter’s ear, “So unless someone takes it upon themselves to tell Derek to focus a little less on the pregnancy and a little more on Stiles sans baby things, Stiles is just going to get crabbier and crabbier with everyone else.”

“Unless McCall grows some balls and talk to his alpha I suppose I’ll have to do it.” Peter let out a put upon sigh and wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders. “I could use some _encouragement_ though.”

“Why don’t I just give you that,” Chris murmured before sealing his mouth over Peter’s.

**~oOo~**

Isaac walked up to Derek, mainly ignoring that Peter was there and gave his alpha an exasperated look, “You’re a bonehead.”

“So I keep being told.” Derek’s eyebrows were drawn into an angry v above his nose. “But I would like it if you could perhaps elaborate a little.” He glared at both Isaac and his uncle. 

“How’s this then, you’re hurting Stiles and making him doubt you.” Isaac said, not bothering to keep it soft, “The pregnancy is big, and truly huge part of everything now, but it’s not all Stiles is. Have you brought or done anything that qualifies as courting that isn’t centered around the babies or the pregnancy?”

And the eyebrows went up in shock. Derek opened his mouth to argue but then he closed it again, really thinking about what Isaac had told him. 

Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew but right now he kept his mouth shut. Isaac seemed to have this under control. 

“Oh fuck.” Derek saw it now, what he had done wrong. “I just wanted to show that I love him, babies included. I went too far in the other direction.” 

“Yeah you did,” now Isaac softened, “The babies are important to Stiles so of course he’s going to need you to include the pregnancy in your courting, you just need to give just Stiles a little attention too. Before he winds up turning Scott into a goat or something.” Poor Scott got the brunt of Stiles’ bad moods since he was around most when Derek wasn’t there.

“That isn’t really a discouragement.” Peter couldn’t be quiet when he was handed a gem like that. “McCall might actually be useful then.” 

“Shut up Peter.” Derek’s voice didn’t have any bite to it though he was busy thinking of how he could fix this. “Thank you Isaac, I will try to do better.”

“Yeah I know. Talk to Kira or Lydia if you need ideas on how to focus on just Stiles. They’ll know the best ways since they’ve been where he is. Not Allison though, I don’t need her to be reminded of why she stabbed me during her pregnancy with Vicky.”

Derek snickered. “Perhaps she is exactly the one I should be talking to then.” He wouldn’t, he would try on his own first and if he failed he might go to Kira and Lydia for advice. 

“No, she’s really not.” Isaac punched Derek lightly on the arm, “and speaking of my mate and daughter, I need to go and have dinner with them. Good luck with Stiles.”

“Thank you, I believe I will need luck.” A shit ton of it even. “Kiss your beautiful princess from me...the little one.” 

“Will do,” Isaac lifted a hand and sauntered off toward his house.

“Don’t fuck this up even worse nephew.” Peter warned. “Stiles deserve the best so show him you qualify.” He gave Derek a pat on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Derek to his man pain and ponderings.

Inside the main house Stiles went and sat down next to Scott and held out a cupcake, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Scott smiled and nudged Stiles with his elbow teasingly. “Not gonna say no to the cupcake but it is really okay. God knows I’ve put you through enough shit through the years, I can handle a few outbursts.” 

“It’s not okay,” Stiles muttered, “I shouldn’t be taking my bad mood out on you. You don’t deserve it.” He leaned back into the cushions, “I just...ugh. I can’t do it to the guy actually making me moody and goddamn it I am freaking horny and I have no idea if I should try and jump Derek or not.”

“I vote yes.” Scott licked the icing from his cupcake happily. “Pregnancy hormones are a bitch from hell but the sex…the sex goes a long way to make up for that.” He got a little red as he thought about just how good it had been with Kira. 

“All well and good from my end but what about _his_?” Stiles muttered, “I swear he doesn’t even try to sneak a peek at me naked. I know I’m huge right now but I’ve been around you nutbars enough to know that doesn’t matter. Not a peek, not a wandering hand, nothing more than a little kissing. I am plenty horny but he doesn’t seem to be at all.”

Scott made a humming sound. “I am not trying to defend him because he is being an idiot about this and you but...think of how well sex has gone for Derek in the past, Kate and Jennifer to be exact. I think he might be taking it slow not only for you but for himself as well.” 

“Which is why I can’t just jump him no matter how much I want to. And I really, really, _really_ want to,” Stiles grumbled, “Stupid sexy bastard with his stupid sexy stubble and his stupid sexy abs and his stupid sexy bunny toothed smile and my stupid knocked up hormones.”

Scott brushed his shoulder against Stiles’ in camaraderie, thinking about what to say when the subject of their talk came inside. 

“Stiles, may I speak to you?” Derek looked unsure and apologetic. 

Stiles got to his feet with a little difficulty, brows already drawing down in worry, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He went right over to Derek, eyes scanning him for any rips or tears in his clothing, using his temporarily enhanced nose to sniff for blood.

“Nothing is wrong and nothing has happened, I would just like a moment of your time.” Derek gave Scott an apologetic look and took Stiles’ hand, leading him into the conservatory where they could have some privacy. “Stiles...I’ve been an ass. I tried to think of something exuberant, a grand gesture but I think honesty will be better in the long run. I want you Stiles...I _want_ you. I am crazy about you, your hands and your mouth drives me around the bend with wicked, wicked thoughts. I imagine you underneath me and me underneath you and I can’t breathe with the longing I feel. You are brilliant and sexy and wonderful and I love and want every bit of you.”

“......did you just eavesdrop on me and Scott?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

“I have absolutely no idea what you and Scott were talking about.” Derek shook his head. “Though I can’t take full credit for getting my head out of my butthole...again. Isaac and Peter in his own way enlightened me that I was being a moron...also again.”

One brow lifted, “So you got hit with a clue bat about...what exactly?” he was studiously ignoring the way his libido was dancing and begging from Derek’s earlier declaration of wanting him, “That I might be feeling a little horny or something else?”

“I had not heard about the horny part.” Derek’s eyes widened and turned dark as he looked Stiles up and down and up again as he licked his lips. “About wooing you wrongly.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t care about the babies...no that’s not true, I love the babies, I adore them but I am not wooing you because of them. I am wooing you because I love you. Babies or no babies you are all I want, all I love. It’s you Stiles, just you.”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. He really, _really_ wanted to take Derek’s words on faith but he had the cubs to think about so he touched his fingertips to Derek’s chest, just over his heart and met his green eyes, “Can I...it’s basically rifling through your head. I know that’s a lot to ask though so if it’s not cool with you that’s okay, I-” he blinked at Derek when the other man laid a finger over his lips to stall him words.

“Be quiet Stiles.” Derek’s voice was very, very gentle. “You can, you may...please do.” He met honey colored eyes. “I...I am not good with words, not even when I try. Do this please because I don’t want secrets from you, I want you to know the truth and never doubt it.”

“You’re gonna need to get _better_ at words cause I’m not going to peek in your head every time I need an important answer but for this...yeah,” Stiles nodded as he spoke against Derek’s finger, “One time exception going here.” 

He closed his eyes and reached for his spark, softly reciting the incantation to sink into Derek’s head and heart. Picking through someone’s mind and emotions could be dicey and definitely not for the faint of heart or weak willed. You brushed up against trauma from the past, fears for the future, or just fears in general and if you care about the one you were reading the mind of you wanted to soothe those pains and fears but you couldn’t. It would cause more damage than it helped. Basically the rule was read only, no editing.

Stiles cautiously made his way through everything until he found what he was looking for, that ‘thread’ he could follow until he was assured that Derek wanted to want him. That it wasn’t the twins that was the impetus for his courting. It was a thread that followed only Derek’s feelings and thoughts on _him_ , not the babies, though that was connected to it. The love there was staggering, even when joined by frustration, anger, and the distinct desire to slam him up against a wall such as when Stiles saw Derek’s memories of how he’d been when Derek had first met him flash by quickly. It made him snicker.

He followed the thread deeper, and found the moment when Derek had first been smacked in the face with wanting him. “Oh you poor asshole,” Stiles murmured as he watched the memory of Derek pressing him to his bedroom door when he harbored him from _Derek’s_ perspective, smelling teenage hormones reacting to the hot body manhandling him around and the way Derek’s eyes had fallen to his mouth. No wonder Derek had buried it for so long. He hadn’t even been _sixteen_.

He found the conversation with Amelie and sighed in exasperated fondness at Derek’s assbackwards thoughts. And then he found it, found the exact point where Derek made the decision to come back to court him, felt the fear and determination as he’d driven home. Then came Derek seeing him and the belly and the jealousy caught Stiles off guard and made him grin so wide it almost hurt at the same time he started crying, fucking hormones. He had what he needed though. Derek wanted him, wanted to want him, just him. The babies were a wonderful bonus. He pulled out of Derek’s head, cut the spell and his laugh was a little bit watery as he leaned his brow against Derek’s shoulder, “You were jealous.” 

It took a while for Derek to catch on, still feeling rattled and dizzy from having had a visitor in his mind and heart. "Of course I was jealous. I thought I was too late and the idea that someone else had touched you, given you what I couldn't...it drove me insane, made me want to find that person and nail them to a flat surface with my claws."

Stiles moved as close as he possibly could, arms sliding around Derek’s neck and tried to ignore the heat that possessiveness sent through him. “No one did though,” Stiles nuzzled at the edge of Derek’s jaw, nervous still because he was about to give Derek the details and God he hoped Derek wouldn’t hate him for Periwinkle’s theft of Derek’s DNA. “Totally knocked up without even having the fun part of the baby-making. Freaking fairy used magic to make the other half of the DNA from some hair on my hoodie,” he swallowed thickly and spoke the next words against Derek’s throat, “ _your_ hair.”

And again, Derek's brain froze, halted and stopped. He had no idea how long he stood gaping, looking like a complete moron before the words finally sunk in. The babies were his, his and Stiles'. "It doesn't matter." He found himself saying. "It doesn't make any difference...I already considered them mine and there is no way I could love them more than I already do." He got why Stiles hadn't told him sooner, he had been an ass and Derek could admit that he'd needed this time to come to terms with his feelings on his own.

“You’re not...bothered?” Stiles asked, “I mean your DNA was used without you even knowing much less consenting.” Why was he pushing this? Derek had already given him the answers he’d wanted, why was he even bringing up the ‘bad’ possibilities?

Derek was quiet as he thought about it, sorting through his own mind. “I would have been bothered, more than bothered if it had been someone else. But it is you Stiles, I love you. This is a gift and I will treat it as such.” Derek didn’t really understand it himself but he didn’t feel betrayed or freaked out or anything. He had decided long ago to love and cherish these children and finding out they were half his...nothing changed. “The only thing we need to worry about is that these kids are now blood related to Cora and Peter...insanity is in the blood.” He was joking...mostly.

Stiles snorted even as his knees went weak in relief, “I’m not too worried about that really,” he kept his arms up around Derek’s neck, a little worried that if he let go he’d melt to the floor. He nuzzled at Derek’s neck, comfortable enough to do that now, to feel the soft scrape of the beard growth against his nose and mouth.

Derek shivered again, he didn’t think he would ever get used to that sensation and if it would feel this good every time then he didn’t want to get used it either. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ extended middle and held him securely against himself. “Wanna go cuddle?”

“Can we have an option for more than cuddling after a while because I’ll fall asleep and then I’ll wake up pressed against you and it’s going to make me so horny I might actually lose my mind,” his libido was already more than a little attentive just being pressed against Derek right now.

“Stiles...you don’t have to ask.” Derek took one of Stiles’ hands, untangling it from his neck and pressing it to his crotch to prove that he was very much affected by having Stiles pressed against him. 

The sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a whine but he was _far_ from being so out of it that he couldn’t jump on the opportunity Derek was presenting him on a silver platter. He cupped the hard bulge under Derek’s illegally sexy pants, mapping out the shape with his fingers, rubbed almost teasingly as he licked at the hollow of Derek’s throat.

The sound Derek let out was very close to a yelp and he couldn’t help but push into Stiles’ touch and bare his throat even more. “Jesus, that feels so good.” 

Stiles nipped lightly at the offered throat, “Interested in more?” He laved the spot he’d nipped with his tongue again, “Because I really, really, _really_ wanna be naked with you.”

“Absolutely, lead the way before I strip you naked right here.” Derek shifted so he could cup Stiles’ face and give him the hottest, dirtiest kiss he could. “I want to taste you, suck you until you come down my throat.”

Now it was a whine that came from him as Stiles nipped sharply on Derek’s bottom lip, “Bed. Now. You can carry me because I want to be in a bed right the fuck _now_.” He managed to sneak his hand into Derek’s pants and when he found no underwear between his hand and the fucking gorgeous cock hidden by black denim he got so hard he started leaking and he _knew_ Derek could smell it.

Derek’s eyes flared red and he picked up Stiles like he weighed nothing and ran through the living room to get to the stairs.

“Yeah and that is definitely my cue to go home.” Scott rose from the couch and practically ran out of the house himself.

Derek just chuckled as he took the steps three at a time until he could put Stiles down on his bed. 

Stiles was shimmying out of the maternity jeans and the button down shirt he’d been wearing as fast as was humanly possible as soon as his butt hit the mattress. He wasn’t wearing underwear either but that was more a byproduct of not wanting to screw with it when he needed to pee than anything else and soon he was sitting, naked a jaybird, on the bed. And then the insecurities crept in. He was six and a half months knocked up and he was _huge_ around the middle.

Derek looked at him like he was prey though, heated eyes and flaring nostrils as he pulled his own shirt off and worked to get his jeans off without getting his dick caught in the zipper. “You are so fucking gorgeous, so sexy.” He got his pants off and it was clear that he wasn’t lying, not if his erection was anything to go by. 

Derek got onto the bed, pulling Stiles in for another kiss, enjoying the feel of naked skin against naked skin as he slowly worked his way down, kissing Stiles’ neck, chest, nipples and stomach.

Stiles yelped a little when Derek’s lips brushed over his nipples, because those fuckers were sensitive, and then he turned bright red in the face because when Derek moved on to his stomach they began to leak from the brief stimulation. Not much, just a little bit of milk seeping from them but it didn’t help with the embarrassment. Not that the embarrassment did _anything_ to make him less horny, he was way, way past the point of no return on that. Especially with Derek’s mouth busy on his skin and the beard scraping along with it. 

Derek looked up and saw the wet drop on Stiles’ nipples and he honestly growled, a hungry, desperate sort of growl and he licked his way up again, licking away the drops as his hands stroked over Stiles’ thighs closer and closer to his cock.

Stiles cried out, squirming as heat flashed through him and his hands found Derek’s hair, gripping hard as he growled, “Don’t _tease_. Because I swear if you tease me I will get even.”

“I’m not trying to tease.” Derek’s eyes were wild and wide and the alpha red showed just around his pupils. Evidence that not even Derek Hale was in full control here. “I just want to touch as much of you as I possibly can.” He nudged Stiles down on his back and crept between his legs until he could get his mouth around that gorgeous dick and show Stiles that he wasn’t teasing at all.

Stiles’ hands went to clench in the sheets, grasping them desperately as he was enveloped in the wet heat of Derek’s mouth and a low keen escaped him, “Oh God yes. Fuck your mouth is _amazing_. I will so totally be returning this favor when I can maneuver the right way again, mark your freaking calendar.” He arched up just a little bit, unable to keep from moving toward that incredible mouth on him no matter how hard he tried. “But oh fuck for now I am totally going to jack you off and have you spoon behind me and fuck me.”

He growled again, even with Stiles’ dick in his mouth. This wouldn’t be the best blowjob in the world, Derek was much too desperate for that, it was sloppy and messy but what he lacked in elegance, he made up for in enthusiasm. 

And it was clearly more than enough for Stiles because pretty soon he was babbling out warnings and throwing his head back as he erupted. He’d have been embarrassed about coming so fast but he hadn’t been touched in over a year and he had the sex hormones of a sixteen year old right now, he had an _excuse_.

Derek loved it, he loved that he could make Stiles feel this way, loved the way his mate tasted on his tongue and he licked greedily at Stiles’ cock until he was sure he had gotten every last drop. “You taste incredible.” He crawled up again so that he was lying next to Stiles. “Absolutely amazing.”

Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head with one hand, pulling him in close so he could kiss his brains out, tasting himself in his mate’s mouth. Then his other hand went directly to Derek’s cock, fingers curling around the shaft and stroking, playing and mapping out every vein and change in texture. He made a purr in the back of his throat when he felt that Derek was absolutely uncut. He loved that and very much loved being able to tug the foreskin up, wiggle it around the weeping head of Derek’s cock. It got the most interesting sounds from Derek.

He wasn’t whining, it was absolutely not a whine that keened out of his throat. He bucked into Stiles’ hand his entire body trembling. “If you keep that up, I am going to come long before we get to any fucking.” 

He nibbled on the corners of Derek’s mouth, “You say that like I don’t know entirely too much about werewolf refractory periods,” he licked his way inside Derek’s mouth again, this kiss slower, more savoring than desperate plundering. “But I’ll leave it up to you,” he drew Derek’s bottom lip through his teeth, “do you want to come _on_ me or _in_ me this time?”

“You’re killing me here.” Derek groaned and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Stiles kept touching him just right and sucked on his bottom lip in a way that should be illegal...except for the fact that Derek never wanted it to stop. “In...in I want to come inside you this time.”

Stiles hummed, “Lube?” He licked at Derek’s top lip before he turned over onto his side, spooned back against Derek, his hand now petting Derek’s flank, “You need to stretch me out.”

Derek knew that, in fact he wanted to do it. The more he got to touch Stiles, the better it was. He leaned back and fished out a bottle of lube. He flicked the cap open and poured lupe out in his palm, slicking his fingers up. He kissed Stiles tenderly as he began to slick and stretch his mate open carefully. 

Stiles’ nails dug into Derek’s thigh when the first finger wiggled into him, taking a slow calming breath before relaxing, “Sorry, been a long while,” he leaned his head back onto Derek’s shoulder and closed his eyes to concentrate on the fact that he was here, with Derek stretching him out, fingering him open for his cock. Just the thought of it had him getting hard again and he relaxed even more because he’d wanted this for _so long_ and God Derek was good with his fingers.

It had been a long time for Derek as well, a very, very long time but no matter how eager he was, he kept his touch light and gentle because there was no way he was going to hurt Stiles in anyway. He slowly stretched Stiles open, adding fingers and teasing Stiles’ rim until he was sure that Stiles was ready for him. Derek grabbed the lube bottle again and handed it to Stiles. “Will you please slick me up?”

Stiles made a soft sound of utter want and took the bottle, filling the palm of his hand with the slick liquid before reaching back to curl his fingers around Derek’s shaft, smoothing the lube over it in long, slow, sure strokes until that pretty cock was totally coated, “In me, please Derek. Get inside me.”

Derek nodded jerkily because that was all he wanted too. He gently rolled Stiles to his side and spooned up behind him. He lifted Stiles’ leg and eased his way inside him, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck as he lost his breath from the pleasure that rolled through him.

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed in, filling him up and stretching him wide. “Oh God, oh God,” he panted and whined softly, shaking in need. “Move. You can move,” he covered the hand Derek had on his leg with his own, wanting as much touch and connection between them as he could get.

Rolling his hips, Derek thrust inside Stiles in an easy rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Stiles so he could touch and caress every bit of skin he could reach. Derek also kissed and nipped at Stiles’ neck, leaving a band of purple marks in his wake, his wolf ridiculously pleased about getting to mark Stiles up in this way.

Stiles was more than happy about it too and eagerly angled his head so Derek could reach as much of his neck as he could. He made soft, whines and mewls as Derek moved in and out of him, cried out when clever fingers brushed his nipples again, and moaned as each rocking motion brought him closer to his second orgasm of the day. “You going to finish that collar?” He panted, teeth sunk in his bottom lip lightly to try and keep his head enough, “Mark me all the way around? Show _everyone_ that I’m yours?”

Yet another growl rose from Derek’s voice where he sucked at the skin of Stiles’ neck. Oh he would finish the collar, rejoicing every time he saw Stiles wearing his pearl necklace. “Mine.” He agreed, almost in a daze. His thrusts picked up a little and he could feel his balls pull tight, getting ready for orgasm. Derek brought one hand down to Stiles’ dick, stroking it as he pushed deep inside Stiles and came with a howl.

That howl did all sorts of delicious, dirty things to Stiles and combined with the hand stroking him off it pulled him into orgasm after Derek. A long slow wave of sensation and pleasure overwhelming him and leaving him chanting Derek’s name and love declarations over and over as he came.

Derek stayed pressed against Stiles, licking the sweat off Stiles’ skin. Stiles smelled delicious and Derek wanted to gorge himself on the scent and taste. “I love you too, so much.” 

Stiles continued to shake a few moments longer before turning into a boneless lump in Derek’s arms. He tangled his fingers with those of the hand Derek had left on his thigh and brought it up to kiss his wrist, “As soon as it’s safe to do it, I want to bond with you.” They couldn’t bond right now, not while Stiles was pregnant, being knotted would be too dangerous, but he _wanted_ that bond with Derek so badly he could taste it.

“I want that too, God I want that.” It was everything Derek dreamed of. The two of them bound together for eternity. “I am still yours, mate bond or not I am still all yours, every part of me.”

Reciprocated. Completely and utterly,” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s hand before laying it on his belly, “I always have been and always will be yours.”

Nuzzling even closer, Derek reached behind him and found his box of tissues, cleaning them both up a little, at least so that they wouldn’t stick to each other later. Next he pulled his blankets over them and settled back with his arms around Stiles, cuddling and hugging his mate, wanting this moment of calmness and closeness.

Stiles stayed melted into Derek, completely relaxed and more than happy to chill out now that all the worries about his and Derek’s relationship were dealt with. He’d nap then have Derek finish that collar while he jerked his mate off when he woke up.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Six._ **

 

Stiles pulled Derek into the finished nursery with a wide grin, “Check out what Peter made for the Squirmles before you look at anything else.”

Derek turned and caught sight of the cradle and his breath caught in his throat. Peter hadn’t done any woodwork since before the fire but this was absolutely beautiful. “I knew they were doing something in here, I even knew it had to do with the babies but I couldn’t have imagined this.” Derek looked around again, tracing the cradle with his fingers. “It’s wonderful.”

He nuzzled at Derek’s shoulder, “Just about knocked me on my ass when I saw it. Hell I almost cried. He’s got runes in there for me to charge when the babies come too,” he tickled his fingers over a set and whispered so low there was no chance of anyone but Derek so much as catching a syllable, “The boys are gonna be spoiled rotten by Uncle Peter.”

“Oh yes, they are.” Derek didn’t catch what Stiles had said at first. “Wait...what...boys? You know they are boys?” His eyes flicked down to Stiles’ belly before meeting Stiles’ eyes again. 

Stiles grinned, “Yeah. Isaac knows too since he did the ultrasound but he’s kept the secret for me.” He leaned in to brush a kiss over Derek’s fuzzy chin. “Boys. I figured Daddy should know since we really need to start thinking about names.”

Derek nodded, still feeling gobsmacked. “I hope they are like you, all amber eyes, pale skin and beautiful stars on their skin. Our amazing sons.” He caught Stiles’ hand and kissed each fingertip. He was feeling so full of love and happiness that it felt like he could burst.

“Well I’m pretty sure they’re gonna have moley skin,” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s jaw, “and totally going to have your hair....including the muttonchops,” he grinned.

“Cubs.” Derek grinned, showing his bunny teeth in all their glory. “Baby wolves...oh lord, they are going to be so much trouble.” Derek couldn’t wait. 

Stiles loved it when Derek smiled like that, “God I hope they have your smile.” He turned a little pink, not having meant to say that out loud.

“No, they need to have yours. Your smile is the sun, both bright and warming and I know I couldn’t survive without it.” Derek looked at Stiles before leaning in and kissing him, one hand on his stomach. 

“Derek you have the most amazing smile I’ve ever seen, not even exaggerating here. You don’t show it off much but it makes me catch my breath every time.” He kissed Derek anyway though and leaned into him...before his stomach growled loudly enough to make him jump, “Seriously? I just ate half an hour ago.” It had been a small meal sure, because room was becoming a premium but it should have lasted longer than thirty minutes.

“But now it is time to eat again.” Derek was calm about it. “You’ve seen us, you see what we put away at meal times. Our boys already have a werewolf appetite...right now it is you who has to bear the burden of that.” He smiled again and wrapped an arm around Stiles. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Eh, let’s keep it simple and toss some hamburger meat in a pan with the left over egg noodles from last night," Stiles rubbed the mound of his stomach.

“I can do that.” Derek nodded and leaned down to kiss said stomach before leading Stiles down toward the kitchen. “You just sit and chill, I will handle everything.”

Stiles sat down obligingly and grinned at Derek as he started cooking, just enjoying the view, “You ready for the madness of Thanksgiving next week?”

“As ready as possible I suppose.” Derek kept his eyes on the stove. “I like the chaos of a pack Thanksgiving, I don’t mind the children and mess and all that. I am just unsettled that we still haven’t found the one watching you. I don’t like that.” 

“I know,” Stiles looked at the calendar on the wall, “If we can’t find them they’ll make their move on Yule. I _know_ it. Not only for the rebirth and life that’s connected to it but this year the full moon falls on Yule.” He wasn’t really worried since he would be literally _surrounded_ by shifted overprotective werewolves on Yule.

Derek could feel his shoulder tense at the thought of anyone going after Stiles or the babies. “We’ll find them.” Right now it felt like they were stuck, it was impossible to find the leak but Derek would turn the whole world upside down if that was what it took. “Here.” He put a plate of noodles and hamburger meat in front of Stiles. 

Stiles snagged his wrist, kissed it and looked up at him, “It’ll be okay.” He rubbed his cheek over Derek’s wrist, leaving his scent behind.

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, leaning down to kiss the top of Stiles’ head. “It will be okay, I won’t allow any other outcome.” 

“You and the rest of the pack,” Stiles smiled at him before scooping up food, “And God help us all but Lydia’s got the baby shower planned for the first week of December.”

“Oh dear god, that thing’s still on?” Derek shuddered and gave Stiles a look of pure dread. “I thought she would have forgotten about it with all new things with Marissa.” He should have known that was a futile hope. “I do want you to have all nice things for the babies it’s the party that scares me.”

“You and me both,” he drawled, “but trying to dodge it is an exercise in futility _believe_ me. Just think of it as celebrating our kids and stick with me the entire time.”

Derek got a shifty look in his eyes. “Well...someone should be outside, guarding the house and you during the party.” 

And Stiles’ expression turned to a kicked puppy, wounded and sad because he really didn’t want to sit through an entire party without Derek. He didn’t say anything though, shoving another bite into his mouth and looking down at his plate because Derek did have a point. As safe as they were at home, until the threat was completely neutralized someone had to stand guard.

Derek’s heart stuttered in his chest. Stiles was never allowed to be that sad, never ever and especially not when Derek was the cause of it. “ _Someone_ needs to stand guard, it doesn’t have to be me. I am sure Peter and Chris will be more than willing to take on those roles. Of course I won’t be leaving your side.”

“You sure? I mean if I had the chance to escape the madness I’d probably take it,” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip a bit, “In a freaking heartbeat.”

“I’m sure.” Derek nodded. “Together right? You and I? What kind of mate would I be to abandon you to Lydia, color coordinated mini cupcakes and diaper changing challenges and games? If you have to suffer through it, well then I am going to suffer right next to you.”

Stiles reached over and cupped Derek’s cheek, “You’re so fucking sweet under the gruff and stubble you know that?” He smiled, “I like that I get to have it almost all for me.”

Derek’s cheeks reddened and he practically squirmed in place. “I am not sweet.” He couldn’t help but return Stiles’ smile though, because smiles were so, so much better than the sad look his mate had worn just moments ago.

“ _So_ sweet,” Stiles teased, “but don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” He scooped up another bite of beef and noodles as Lydia came in with the baby in a sling over her chest and a box in hand.

“There you are. I brought you these,” she set a box on the table, “picked up extras while I was out so you don’t ruin anymore shirts.”

Derek looked at the box on the table and found that it was a box full of nursing pads. He could understand the use of them but all it did was to remind him of how sensitive Stiles' nipples were and how sexy he had been when they leaked. He quickly stomped down those feelings and thoughts for now, this wasn't the time or place and made grabby hands for the baby instead.

Lydia rolled her eyes but handed Marissa over, clearly fighting a smile when her daughter made a happy squealing sound when Derek snuffled at her.

Stiles swallowed his food, “Thanks Lyd. Between those and the truth outing,” he smiled at Derek, “No more shirts should feel the havoc of leaking nipples.”

“Good. I was on the edge of hitting our Alpha for stressing you out,” she ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair, humming at the length; “You need to trim your hair, your nails too. Unless Derek like the talons.”

“Again?”

“Baby hormones my dear, they make more than your belly and breast area grow Mr. Puffy Pecs.”

"I like the hair." Derek really didn't mind the nails either, at least not the fingernails, he could live without long toenails scratching him up at night. He nuzzled Marissa more, loving the sweet baby smell. "Where's your mate and son?" He looked up at Lydia before returning his attention to the baby.

“Jackson’s picking Ryan up from his half day at school,” it was spoken with an expression of extreme distaste. She genuinely loathed her baby boy going to public school, half day or not, but there weren’t any decent socializations programs in Beacon hills so it was school or her son becoming a socially inept shadow lurker and as adorable as Derek could be she’d like her son to be a little more comfortable in human social situations.

Stiles just sort of snickered behind his hand.

“Ah.” Derek let out a delicate sound to hide his amusement. “How’s that working out?” Jackson usually climbed the walls when he had to be separated from his son. Jackson despite his many, many flaws was an amazing parent. 

“So far it’s been fine. Teacher and students alike adore Ryan and he likes kindergarten well enough,” she sniffed in disdain, “The teacher tried convincing Jackson and I that we should allow Ryan to advance to the second grade.”

Stiles scoffed, “And the teacher still has their head?”

Lydia smiled cold and sleek, “I convinced Jackson not to decapitate her but she may have lost control of a few internal organs and her bowels by the end of the meeting.”

This time Derek didn’t even bother to hide his chuckles. “She still got off easy then.” Derek moved around the kitchen in a sort of dance, rocking Marissa and keeping her happy. Privately he thought Ryan would be able to handle second grade, despite just being five but his parents were an entirely different matter. 

“ _Very_ easy. What the hell was she thinking suggesting that?” Stiles was scowling as he thought more about it, “Just because he’s just as much a genius as you and is prepared academically doesn’t mean he should be pushed ahead. That’d be social homicide!” He stabbed a noodle and muttered, “Should have let Jackson fry her ass.”

Lydia’s smile warmed and she kissed the top of Stiles’ head, “The teachers should tremble in anticipation of your kids entering school.”

“Of course!” Derek looked that nothing else was possible. “Stiles brilliance and social aptetude and my kickass eyebrows.” He waggled them for emphasis. “Our kids will rule the school...though I still think homeschooling should be on the table.” 

Lydia shook her head as if despairing of Derek’s mental faculties, “I was referring to the first parent-teacher conference and the trembling is not of the excited kind. Pause and reflect for a moment on a teacher telling Stiles that one or both of the twins should be moved ahead two grades just as they’ve integrated into the current grade’s social ladder. Now reflect on just what it was like for Stiles being a fish out of water and consider that said teacher would essentially be suggesting you take the twins out of their water.”

Stiles was looking remarkably innocent as he cleaned his plate.

Derek looked at his mate, not exactly proud of the thrill that went through him as he thought of what Stiles would do to that teacher. “That would be so hot...wrong of course but so hot!” 

Stiles just beamed as Lydia rolled her eyes.

“I despair of the both of you. But Stiles, what _is_ the schooling plan?”

“I was thinking homeschooling until they’ve got the wolf under control then let them have the high school experience,” Stiles got up to rinse the plate off then put it in the dish washer, “What do you think Derek?”

“That sounds great. It’s how Cora, Laura and I grew up and went to school as well. And our troublemakers have a lot of wolf cousins who can help them control their wolves. Playing and tumbling is actually the very best way to learn how to control shifts and what the boundaries are.” 

A car pulled up and Jackson came inside, Ryan running in front of his father until he could hug his mom.

Lydia crouched so he got the full hug treatment, as she always did. Just like Jackson she never, _never_ wanted their babies to so much as feel an inkling of doubt over her love for them. She kissed Ryan’s cheek, “How was school baby?”

Stiles smiled and snitched Marissa from Derek for a cuddle since he knew Jackson would be claiming his daughter in a moment.

Jackson wanted to go straight for Marissa but he understood everyone wanting to cuddle her as well. It was an obvious thing; she was the most beautiful baby in the world after all. “What’s up Hindenburg?” He grinned as he looked over at Stiles, ignoring Derek’s sigh and eye roll. 

“Your unsinkable ego. Do watch out for icebergs lizard breath,” Stiles rubbed his cheek against Marissa’s and got his nose honked by a grasping tiny hand.

“I will be sure to keep my eyes wide open on the horizon Pluto.” Jackson agreed and walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Mountain Dew, twisting the cap off and taking a deep drink. Then he walked to take his daughter back so he could kiss her copper colored tufts of hair, covering Stiles and Derek’s scent with his own. 

Derek waited until the hugging was over and done with, then he picked Ryan up, placed the boy on his shoulders before tearing out of the room, howling at the top of his lungs.

Lydia shook her head and couldn’t help her smile when Ryan gave a weak human ‘aroooo’ and dissolved into giggles, “That man is kid crazy.”

Stiles beamed and hummed, “Yup, totally a family Alpha,” he knew Derek could still hear them and could hear the ocean deep love in his tone.

“Something I would never have believed back when I first met Derek.” Jackson thought back to when he’d thought Derek was Scott’s dealer and had demanded to get in on that deal, only to get claws to the neck for his troubles. Derek had scared the shit out of him back then. 

“Because you were a moron back then,” Stiles drawled, “and thought Scott was on something. _Scott_ taking drugs,” Stiles snickered and shook his head then just started hooting when he thought of Scott _ever_ juicing.

“Okay I was a moron back then.” Jackson could admit it, he had been an incredible douche. “But really what was I suppose to think when McCall all of a sudden went from gasping lamer to co-captain over a summer? Things like that don’t happen naturally.”

“Just supernaturally,” Stiles grinned, “But no, really. Other than the shorter temper he showed _none_ of the usual signs.”

“Both of you shush,” Lydia said, “Old news, no need for rehashing.”

“Fine.” Jackson surrendered to Lydia instantly. “I didn’t mean to lead us down memory lane; I just wanted to point out that Derek...along with all of us has changed since then. Hopefully for the better.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something then jumped when a sobbing, almost naked, and a little damp Yuki ran in through the kitchen door, clearly making a beeline for her alpha, “What the hell?”

Jackson looked almost as shocked peering after the sobbing girl who had left wet footsteps through the kitchen.

It wasn’t too long before Derek came back into the kitchen, Yuki cradled in his arms and Ryan walking next to him, holding onto his pant leg. Yuki was still crying, Derek hadn’t been able to get anything out of her so he just hugged her close, hoping she would feel well enough to tell him what was bothering her soon.

Lydia stared, just _stared_ because Yuki was a little bundle of sunshine and crying alone would be unusual. Crying in such a state?

Stiles was already in motion, yanking a big fluffy towel from the pantry and helping Derek bundle her up in it, “Hey Doc, what’s the matter?” All he got was a hiccup in response and her burrowing deeper into the towel, pressing close to Derek.

“Yuki!”

Lydia turned with a soft choke when Melly appeared in the doorway, much more clothed but just as soaking wet, “Melissa McCall what on earth?”

Melly sniffed in, and sneezed, shivering since her human metabolism couldn’t handle the cold like a werewolf’s.

“In a minute, _out_ of those wet clothes right now,” Lydia took charge and set to stripping the wet clothes off Melly, grabbing another towel and drying her off with that then wrapping her in yet another one, claiming Marissa from Jackson and making him hold Melly to keep her warm as she sniffled out that she and Yuki had been playing by the river and Yuki had fallen in, jerking and shaking all of a sudden like Erica had the one time the kids had seen her seize after running through a patch of wolfsbane by accident.

“Girls, you know you’re not allowed to play by the river in the first place.” Derek’s voice was gentle and soft, he still held a violently crying Yuki in his arms but he needed to say it because rules were rules and they were there for a reason. “And where do your parents think you are?” He sniffed Yuki but he couldn’t smell any wolfsbane or any other poisons on her.

“It was so scary.” Yuki sobbed and hiccupped. “It was like a dream but worse and not even my nightmares are scary like this.” 

Melly pressed her face into Jackson’s neck, knowing they’d misbehaved and feeling ashamed, “Mommy and Aiko went to get stuff to make dinner. We snuck out while Daddy was taking a nap. I’m sorry!”

Stiles rubbed his hand up and down Yuki’s back, his other hand smoothing over Ryan’s hair because he knew the boy had to be freaking out in worry, and he flicked a look at Lydia, who nodded and had her phone out calling Scott in a second, “It’s okay Yuki sweetheart. It wasn’t real, you’re okay.”

“But it was. It was real...or it is going to be.” Yuki pushed her chin out in stubbornness even as she was still crying. “It was real Stiles; I promise I’m not fibbing. You were chained to a stone table...just like Aslan and the bad guy was going to stick a knife in your tummy.”

Derek’s eyes snapped up and met Stiles’ in alarm.

Stiles’ gaze was calm and steady and he bumped Derek’s chin with his cheek softly before pressing his brow to Yuki’s, “Listen to me sweetheart, I think you had a vision of something that _could_ happen but the whole pack is going to be on guard to keep it from happening.”

Yuki just sniffed and threw herself from Derek’s arms to Stiles’. She knew she had to be careful with Stiles and his stomach but she needed to hug him now and make sure he was there and safe. “I could happen.” Yuki burrowed her tear streaked face in his neck. “The knife was so sharp, I know it was, and curved...with a red stone in it.”

Derek didn’t like what he was hearing one little bit. He knew visions weren’t set in stone but still, the mere possibility made him want grab Stiles and run away with him to some place safe.

Stiles made soothing sounds, swaying back and forth, holding Yuki to his chest, “I’m right here sweetheart. I’m safe and sound and right here,” he was looking into Derek’s eyes as he said that, aware of Scott bursting into the kitchen, looking frantic, and snatching Melly close to sniff her and make sure she was okay.

Scott felt like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. His girls were his life and the idea that they had been in danger and he hadn’t even known made him feel like the worst father in the world. “Are you okay sweetpea?” He hugged Melly tighter, his little girl still feeling cold to the touch.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m sorry Daddy. I broke the rules. I’m sorry! And Yuki fell in and I had to get her out and then she went wolf and ran away and I’m sorry!”

Lydia went to get Ryan, pulling him into a huddle with her and Jackson and Marissa, worry tingeing her eyes a dark green.

Jackson wrapped his arms around all of his family and pulled them close, just as worried as his wife.

“You did break the rules but we can talk about that later.” Scott kissed Melly and walked over so he could kiss Yuki too. “The most important thing is that you are both safe and okay.” 

Stiles continued to sway where he stood and spoke quietly, calm, “I think Yuki’s got seer mojo buddy.”

“Oh... _oh_.” Scott didn’t know quite what to say to that. Kira’s gift as a seer wasn’t a large one but she could have small visions at times. Yuki, being a wolf with kitsune blood too would be much stronger. “Oh sweetie.” He reached out to catch Yuki as well; he was used to holding two of his girls at the same time. “It will be fine darling, no matter what you saw.”

Stiles let him take her, even as she protested the same way she had with Stiles, and moved back over to Derek, letting his mate catch him close. He slid his fingers through Derek’s hair and murmured, “We’ll figure it out.”

“We will.” Derek nodded and wrapped both arms tightly around Stiles. He was scared but he would do everything he possibly could to make sure Yuki’s vision never came true. Once Yuki had calmed down, Derek hoped he could ask her to describe the knife in detail. Perhaps if they found the knife, they could find the perp. 

Stiles tilted his head to let Derek bury his face in his throat and gestured the others out of the kitchen, meeting Scott’s eyes just long enough for his best friend to understand that Yuki’s vision had involved him and to stick around. Then he murmured into Derek’s ear, “Upstairs cuddles Sourwolf.” He knew Derek was going to need to glom onto him for a while and he wasn’t going to stay upright for all that time with babies wiggling around in his belly.

Derek nodded and walked upstairs with Stiles to their room, where they could lie down and Derek could hold on to Stiles as he needed to right now. 

Scott held his girls close, sniffing them both and slowly calming down now that he knew they were safe. 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Seven._ **

 

The meeting was grim, Cora broke a glass bottle of Coke in her hand she was so tense, and Stiles _almost_ told Derek to bring Chris in when Peter looked ready to leap out the window and go hunting. Almost but not quite. The fact was he trusted Chris to keep Peter calm, even trusted him to help them keep guard, but trust him with all the details of one of the cubs and the approaching danger? Hell no.

Isaac dealt with the tension by giving Stiles a mini check up as they went over Yuki’s vision. 

Kira was sheltered in Scott’s arms, “That’s a much stronger vision than any I’ve ever had.”

“The shock of the water must have triggered it.” Scott wasn’t a doctor but he couldn’t think of anything else. “Imagine how scared she must have been.” Yuki was still not herself and Scott feared she wouldn’t be for a long time. 

“We will keep it from coming true.” Derek sounded absolutely certain about that and he had to be because any other outcome was unacceptable. 

Peter growled in a low tone continuously. 

“She started having the vision _before_ she went into the water,” Lydia said, “Melly was clear on that. It was the shakes and seizure that comes with a vision that sent her into the water. It most likely is simply that all her kitsune genetics are manifesting as seer powers because everything else her werewolf genetics have mostly topped.” She was grateful to Danny for being willing to look after all the pack kids while they had this meeting.

Boyd was petting Erica’s hair, “What’s important right now is what she saw. Did she manage anymore details?” He asked Scott.

“Not many.” Scott shrugged apologetically. “She might become a powerful seer but she’s only four and what she saw scared the crap out of her.” He nosed at Kira’s hair, taking comfort in her smell. “A cave like room with some sort of stone slab...most likely an altar that Stiles was shackled to. The knife sounds like a dagger, in silver, a curved blade and some sort of red stone set in the handle. She couldn’t say of the one holding it was male or female.”

Kira sighed, “I’ve called my parents to see if they might be able to learn about any spells or rituals that might be involved.” her parents weren’t exactly Hale Pack fans but they did like Stiles. Her mother and Stiles got along like a house on fire, in that they worked together to bring great amounts of destruction to those foolish enough to bring down their wrath. 

“Thank you.” Derek nodded at Kira in appreciation. He could feel Peter’s eyes on him but he shook his head at his uncle. He would not put Yuki through something that painful just to get to her memories regarding her vision. Derek would do everything to keep Stiles safe but he couldn’t bring himself to putting his claws into a four year old girl, family, pack member. He couldn’t do something like that. 

Peter sighed and his growl deepened.

Stiles got up and flicked Peter on the nose, meeting his eyes, “You wouldn’t do it either and you and I both know it.” Then he took Peter’s hand and slapped it on his belly where he was pretty sure the twins were having a prizefight or something, knowing it would help. He rolled his eyes at Scott’s vaguely horrified look that was echoed all around, “I pity you all for your assumptions. I really do.”

Peter did calm down instantly the moment he felt the babies move inside of Stiles. His great nephews, Stiles was right, Peter wouldn’t put a child through that, never but he still felt like they had to do something.

“Peter would never hurt a child.” Cora spoke up. “Any adult is fair game but he wouldn’t hurt a kid ever.”

“Thank you for having brains,” Stiles winked at her, “Okay let’s piece together what we know. Person or persons unknown watched me in town. I’m of the opinion that that was the first time it happened because even though we couldn’t spot them and Scott couldn’t scent them, I still _felt_ it so their cloaking isn’t good enough to beat out my gut. They’re planning a ritual with a stone altar in a natural space, could be a cave, could be an oubliette they’ve dug out somewhere. Said ritual requires a jeweled athame. Given that this is clearly focused on the twins, Yule is the most likely time the unsubs will try to have the ritual held. That likelihood is only increased because they’re the children of an alpha werewolf and this Yule is a full moon. If they’re digging their space out they’re probably still on that.”

“It’s worth checking out.” Derek nods even though he feels helpless and frustrated because of it. “If this will happen at Yule, then we only have a little over a month to figure this out.” To keep it from happening. 

“We should look for the place yes.” Erica nodded. “It can’t be too far away because no matter what they plan, Stiles is too powerful and too dangerous to transport too far. They will want to get him to their place as quickly as possible.”

Lydia suddenly went ghost white pale, a horrible thought flashing through her head and making her feel absolutely sick.

Stiles noticed and grimaced, “I was wondering if I’d have to say it or not. I really don’t want to be the one to say it,” he muttered.

“Say what?” Isaac frowned, sitting back beside Allison.

Lydia was holding Jackson’s hand tight and hard, “How do you get someone dangerous and powerful to go along with you quietly?”

Derek tensed too because none of the scenarios he could think of were good ones. “Stiles would only go quietly if one of us was on the line.” And it wouldn’t be quiet even then. Best bet would be drugs but how would they get close enough to drug him in the first place. 

Boyd sucked in a sharp breath, “No. Not one of _us_ ,” he gestured at everyone in the room, “Jesus. One of the _kids_ ,” he felt Erica’s claws sink into his thigh.

Lydia curled into Jackson, “Those _bastards_.”

Jackson’s eyes were glowing blue, if anyone went after his kids, he would tear them apart. No matter the circumstances he would slaughter them without a second thought. 

Erica growled as she finally pulled her claws out of her mate’s thighs. “No way.” 

Isaac looked feral, “No one is touching our kids. _No one_.”

Kira nodded slowly, pupils narrowing to slits, reminding everyone that she could be just as dangerous as any werewolf, “Neither Stiles nor the children. Knowing means we can guard against it.”

“Guard without making it look like we’re guarding them more than usual.” Peter looked up at the people around the room. “Let’s not change behavior, if we do, these people or person will think of something else.”

Scott growled and Peter growled right back.

“I won’t let the children come to harm! I am just saying we will have an advantage if we pretend we haven’t thought of this. We can catch them by playing dumb.”

“Scott,” Stiles said with only an edge of reprimand, “Peter’s right. If we _look_ like we’re upping the protection then they’ll know we’re onto them. Right now we have an advantage so we use it,” his lips curled up, “Of course it is the holiday season, all sorts of crafts and foods to make and teach the munchkins how to do.”

Lydia’s eyes gleamed, “It’s not unusual behavior if we get into the spirit and all come together to decorate and cook and make things.”

“Well.” Erica looked determined. “Better strap in then because this will become the most cheerful, holiday inspired house in all of fucking Beacon Hills.”

“Hear, hear.” Derek echoed. 

Stiles poked Peter’s shoulder until the glowing blue eyes met his, “Go to the happy place that is Derek covered in glitter glue and paint while trying to make a construction paper turkey.”

“One day I’ll tell you about the time he glued his hand to his forehead.” Peter’s eyes melted back into their usual human blue. 

“No you won’t. That is a story that will never be told. And I was five.” Derek argued.

“More like fifteen.” Peter snarked back.

Stiles just smiled, “You know I have to hear it now,” he looked at his mate, “Since you’re so intent on it not being told.”

“Have you ever seen the second American Pie movie?” Peter’s eyes were gleaming again but not with murderous intent this time, with pure mischief. “Where the guy glues his hand to his dick because he thinks it’s lube?”

“I swear to god Peter. I will make your life misery if you say another word.” Derek was completely red in the face.

“Keep talking,” Stiles grinned, encouraging Peter for everyone’s sake. They needed to end this on a lighter note.

Isaac nodded, “Oh yeah, keep talking I want to hear this.” He might love his alpha but he also loved annoying the hell out of him.

“I hate you all. Dishonor on you and your cows.” Derek sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Anyway, Derek didn’t mistake the glue for lube...he did however mistake it for hair gel.” Peter grinned toothily. “Talia had glued together a vase earlier and left the glue on this table in the hallway just by the door. Derek was going out and of course he had gotten to the age when he wanted to look good for the ladies. He stuck a palmful of superglue to his forehead and got stuck. We had to cut him loose. He had a finger shaped haircut and lost an eyebrow.”

Stiles leaned against Peter’s shoulder and cackled, laughter rolling out, “Oh God I can see it. Entirely too well.”

Isaac actually fell off his chair laughing and even Lydia’s lips were twitching madly. Kira, wanting to be respectful, hid her amusement in Scott’s shoulder.

Scott was not trying to be respectful at all; he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He could imagine a teenaged Derek having to be cut loose from super glue. 

“Jesus Christ.” Derek felt like he was burning up from blushing so hard. 

Cora was snickering, she remembered that incident even though she had been little and there had been pictures of it. Until...well, until everything was lost.

Boyd’s chuckles were soft rumbles in his chest as he stood up, bringing his giggling mate with him in a bridal carry, “So we’re coming over tomorrow for day one of holiday insanity?”

Stiles nodded, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, “Yeah, bring the monsters over around noon. Meeting adjourned.”

The meeting ended on a high note and most of the pack left smiling, despite the seriousness of the situation. 

“I know what you just did and I thank you for that but I am still going to make you pay.” Derek glared at his uncle.

“You can try nephew dearest, you can most definitely try.” Peter just smiled and sauntered out of the room, most likely to find his hunter.

Stiles kissed Cora’s brow as she wandered out to do her own thing then went to settle beside Derek, pulling his hand to rest on the still active twins, “Thank you,” he kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth, “For not really trying to keep Peter from telling that story.”

 

“Hmm.” Derek replied as he felt their sons moving. “It seemed like a small price to pay to ease the tension. A little embarrassment over something that happened half a lifetime ago.” He shifted so he could place his ear against Stiles’ stomach. “They are happy, our boys, I can tell.”

“Energetic at least. Feels like they’re playing hacky sack with my kidneys. Also shhhh on the sex of the Squirmles when we’re not in the soundproofed bedroom. I’ve managed to keep it a secret from the pack so far and I want it to stay a surprise for them.” He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair in affection.

"Sorry...I can get overexcited." Derek closed his eyes and savored Stiles running his fingers through his hair. "But they are happy. I can tell from their heartbeat." 

“Yeah? What else are you hearing in there?”

"Curiosity, even now when things are calm and quiet they still can't wait to learn more." It was difficult because it was more sensations than anything else that Derek felt. "They love your voice, love it when you talk to them."

“Well they hear it all the time. I never shut up,” Stiles smiled and tucked his fingers in a slow stroke behind Derek’s ear, “Ready yourself we are seriously going to have our hands full with our Squirmles.”

“I think this is one of those things one can never really prepare for.” Derek hummed and his eyes were half closed in bliss again. “But I want it Stiles, gods I want it. Our full hands and these little ones running us ragged.”

Stiles smiled down at him, “Well we’re getting it.” He wouldn’t think otherwise, because that was just asking for negativity to jump up and bite them in the ass.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Eight._ **

 

Chris looked up from where he was whittling a stick as footsteps caught his attention and tilted his head at Peter, “Meeting go alright?” He tossed the stick over his shoulder and got up from the log to pick his way over to the werewolf.

"As well as could be expected considering the circumstances." Peter rolled his shoulders and met Chris halfway, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist. "We need to start looking for caves, both natural and manmade."

Chris’ brows lifted and he ran a hand down Peter’s spine, “I know there’s a network of caves on the north side of the preserve. Why are we looking for caves?”

"Because Yuki saw a cave in her vision, or a stone room, complete with a stone table." Peter sighed and leaned into the touch. "She saw the dagger too but we can start with the caves."

“Vision?” Surprise colored Chris’ voice, “Poor cub, that’s a rough thing to manifest. You want to start looking tonight or tomorrow?”

"Tomorrow. Nothing much we can do in the dark anyway so it might as well just wait until tomorrow." Peter was tired, not so much physically but mentally.

“We could walk, stretch our legs and you could double check the perimeter at the same time, or we could go inside to your room and lay down.”

“No, let’s walk.” Peter agreed, he couldn’t lie down yet because no matter how tired he felt, he was too revved up to rest. Walking, checking the perimeter, doing something, that was much better.

Chris hummed and started moving, slipping around to Peter’s side so they could walk at a leisurely pace along the perimeter of the compound where the strongest protections were, checking for any breaches. “So far none of the people who were asked for advice have given away any sort of clue that they spoke to others about Stiles and the cubs. I’m still looking but it can be difficult to pressure the truth from a distance.”

"I know, we are grateful for your help but we're expecting miracles." Peter nodded and leaned into Chris. "And we can't push too hard either because we might need our sources again and we can't afford to alienate ourselves."

“The leak will reveal themselves sooner or later,” Chris squeezed Peter’s waist, “so I’ll keep asking and looking until something gives.”

"You're right, we will find the leak and until we do we can at least make ourselves useful." Petter nodded and put his senses on high alert just to make sure that the grounds around their den was safe.

Chris smiled and soon he was following along a foot or two behind Peter, occasionally kicking rocks and leaves out of his way as he watched the werewolf inspecting the border to wear himself out.

**~oOo~**

The holiday crafting bodyguard program was going amazingly well. The kids were entertained and Stiles was distracted from worry and he had someone there all the time to play gofer which meant he didn’t have to get up for anything but peeing or if he actually _wanted_ to. He was very much okay with this because getting up now could actually be painful. He was being reminded of exactly _why_ male pregnancy was not generally on the table. Without a wide pelvis his organs were even _more_ displaced, making large changes in position hurt. He also couldn’t eat more than a quarter cup of anything in one sitting so he had snack butlers bringing him small amounts of food every half hour.

And as soon as the baby shower that Lydia was setting up in the living room around him was over he was being put on official bed rest until his due date. Which was just a little over a month away. “I know I’m practically on bed rest already but there’s something about it being doctor’s orders instead of my own choice that’s making me want to grumble,” obligingly he held the end of a streamer for her so she could work whatever magic she wanted with it. “And let me tell you, once these two boogers are out I am figuring out _exactly_ how the whole guy knocked up thing goes so it doesn’t happen again for at least until the twins are five.”

“Kira said the same thing before the birth of each girl.” Scott grinned as he helped Lydia get everything ready. He didn’t quite know how he had gotten roped into being the help but you didn’t say no to Lydia Martin. “And somehow, once the babies have come, she has changed her mind.” In fact, Kira was pregnant again but it was so early on they were not telling, not even her scent had changed yet.

“Scott there is a very _large_ difference between me and your wife. It starts with ‘p’ ends with ‘s’ and is not made to have babies.” Stiles threw a butter mint at his best bud’s head.

“I know that and thank fuck for that difference. I would love Kira no matter what but I happen to like the plumbing she has very much.” Scott caught the butter mint and ate it with a smile. “I can’t even pretend to imagine what you are going through now, I just say that you better not be too sure of your promises until the munchkins are here and you’ve met them.” 

“...I actually meant ‘pelvis’ but the other word works too. And no, I _can_ be sure of my promises in this case. Trust me this is not anything I want to be doing again _any_ time soon.”

Lydia took the streamer end from him, “It’s not difficult. Jackson and I waited until Ryan was five after all,” she twisted and pinned the streamer into place, “It’s the want to that’s important.”

“Bull.” Scott looked at Lydia. “I bet you’re scary enough that not even Jackson’s swimmers dare to take root when you don’t want it.” He hurriedly moved beyond Lydia’s reach. “And perhaps next time Derek can carry your child? Switch it up a little.” 

“Are you forgetting exactly how this,” Stiles pointed at The Belly, “happened? I may be magical but there are limits and giving a werewolf a permanent anatomical addition is one of them.”

“If there is one thing I’ve learned knowing you is that _nothing_ is impossible.” Scott let the subject drop though and went back to being Lydia’s decorating slave.

Lydia pat him on the head and murmured, “Wise choice to default to silence.” Stiles was in the home stretch right now and that meant ever increasing bitchiness.

Stiles sighed and put on a bad Jamaican accent as he spoke to his stomach, “I hope you appreciate what I go through for you two.” 

Scott bit the inside of his cheek not to comment on Stiles quoting Sebastian from the Little Mermaid. Lydia was right, Stiles was scary these days, even scarier than her most of the time. 

Derek snorted as he leaned against the doorway, dangling a paper bag from his fingers. “Someone order ice cream?”

Stiles perked up and wiggled his fingers, “Oooh gimme!” He paused, considered the twins he’d be raising with Derek, and teaching mannered and tacked on, “please.”

“How much did that please hurt?” Derek grinned wolfishly and picked the pint of ice cream out of the bag, handing it to his sweetheart. He produced a spoon as well and leaned down to kiss Stiles before he was enthralled by the ice cream.

Stiles hummed happily into the kiss, “Hardly at all.” He nuzzled Derek’s nose sweetly, “Thank you for my treats.”

“You are very welcome, all three of you.” Derek’s smile softened and he kissed the top of Stiles’ upturned nose. “Anything to make you more comfortable.”

Lydia stepped on Scott’s foot at the sound he made and ordered him to hang balloons.

Stiles cast a beady eye at his best friend before turning back to Derek and the ice cream, pulling Derek down to use him as a backrest as he opened the carton and began spooning up ice cream into his mouth. “What’s up in town?”

“Not much, the lights have come up so all of mainstreet looks like a deranged sort of roller disco. Thank goodness Erica doesn’t have epilepsy any longer because the flickering going on there is enough to give anyone seizures.” Derek inched down on the couch, putting Stiles’ feet in his lap.

Stiles razzed him for loss of the backrest but then moaned when he began to get a foot rub, “I take the phbbt back. Beacon Hills city council sounds like they’re going to the state’s ‘Main Street USA’ competition again this year. Which is stupid because they never win.”

“They could if they had a plan or some sort of theme.” Derek pressed his thumbs into the arch of Stiles’ foot. “But they don’t, they just go for fitting as much as possible into a tiny little stretch of road. It just looks awful, cluttered and ugly.” He noticed Lydia giving him a look. “What? I have eyes.”

“And so rarely use them,” her gaze lingered on the hideous orange couch and ugly green recliner covered with the granny afghan in seventies colors.

“I like the couch and the recliner, they’re comfy,” Stiles said, “and the afghan is super warm.”

“The couch and recliner smells like home.” Derek shrugged and rubbed Stiles’ feet happy for the backup. “And we have a theme here, keep everything ratty so it doesn’t matter what the kids spill on things.” He didn’t just mean the children he and Stiles would have but all the pack children. He never wanted them to feel afraid to move around or play in this house.

Lydia snorted and returned to her decorating, “Carry Stiles upstairs for a nap after he finishes his ice cream so he’s rested and refreshed for the shower tonight.”

“I am perfectly okay to nap on the couch,” Stiles began then rolled his eyes when she wagged a slipcover in the air, “So basically, move the fat one off the sofa so you can cover it up.”

“That sums it up pretty well yeah.” Scott said with barely restrained amusement. “Though you’re not fat, you just look like you’ve swallowed a beach ball.”

“And you wonder why Kira made you sleep on the couch when she was expecting Yuki.” Derek shook his head forlornly. 

“Beside this is more full size extra large watermelon,” Stiles lifted his shirt to gaze at The Belly just in time for one of the babies to move and make it ripple like an Alien reenactment.

“It’s beautiful, just like you.” Derek let go of Stiles’ feet with one hand and stroked Stiles’ belly lovingly. “You could never be anything but gorgeous.”

“I don’t really get the whole Papa Wolf hubba hubba for the pregnant mate dealy,” Stiles said conversationally even as he gave Scott the beady eye for his choked off gag, “It’s kinda sweet sure but I have stretch marks and acne and bloating and swelling in other parts of me that aren’t actually involved in the baby business, indigestion, gas, and I am even more horribly moody these days than I was before I started hitting the ‘yeah getting up isn’t worth it’ stage.”

“So?” Derek looked honestly puzzled. “All of those things are a part of you, I love all of you, every bit.” He met Stiles’ eyes. “What you’re saying is that if I was scarred or malformed, you wouldn’t find me attractive? What if I had a constantly runny nose? People aren’t perfect.”

“Derek I’d find you attractive if you became a one eyed midget with a limp and a hump on your back,” Stiles said poking him with a foot, “I know okay but I just feel...”

“Like a rotting beached whale,” Lydia nodded sagely, “It will pass.”

“Along with the babies.” Scott added, he still found this conversation strangely amusing.

Derek just glared him back to silence. “Are you ready to come upstairs for a cuddle?” 

“I don’t think there’s any time or situation where I won’t want cuddling from you,” Stiles said with a half wry quirk of his mouth as he let Lydia take the half eaten carton of ice cream and take it off to the kitchen.

“Good answer.” Derek nodded with and smile and rose, gathering Stiles in his arms and lifting him so he could carry him upstairs. “Don’t tear the house down while we nap...or make it too glittery and pastel colored.” He knew Lydia could hear him even though she was in the kitchen.

“No promises,” she called though of course she’d never be that gaudy.

Stiles burrowed his face into Derek’s throat and made a soft uncomfortable sound as the shift pressed organs and bones together.

“Sorry sweetie.” Derek hurried his steps, not wanting Stiles to feel uncomfortable or in pain for any longer than he absolutely had to. He walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and placed Stiles on the soft mattress carefully.

“It’s okay,” Stiles grimaced as he shifted trying to get comfortable again, “Just the trials and tribulations of being a pregnant dude.”

“I’m still sorry; I never want you to be in pain.” Derek lay down next to his mate, offering his arm up as a pillow. 

He wiggled as close as he could and closed his eyes, “I love our kids already and I love you like crazy but boy do I not love the final two months of pregnant.”

“I know.” Derek ran his free hand through Stiles’ hair, scratching his scalp lightly. “The pressure of knowing there’s a threat out there, still at large isn’t helping either.” Derek felt strained and like a failure since he hadn’t located and gotten rid of the threat against his family yet. 

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s jaw, “Don’t do that. Don’t kick yourself around because there aren’t any clues for us to follow.”

“I’m not...well not really.” Derek huffed out a sigh. “I’m not trying to be old martyr me or put myself down. I am afraid though, no matter how I try not to be. This threat is scaring me to death because I would not survive anything happening to you Stiles.”

Stiles curled an arm up and over, pulling Derek’s face into his throat, silent comfort, “I know.” It was a gentle whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said again because this wasn’t how it was suppose to be, Stiles shouldn’t have to comfort him. It should be the other way around. Derek was supposed to be the strong one right now and he was supposed to protect the man he loved.

“Don’t be. We’re partners aren’t we?” Stiles breathed in Derek’s scent, “In this whole thing together.”

“Yeah, yeah we are partners. In this and in everything.” Derek agreed, making sure not to clutch Stiles too tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” it was a tender murmur, “Let’s nap and relax until we have to deal with the insanity of a baby shower.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Derek agreed and burrowed his nose even deeper into Stiles’ neck as he closed his eyes. He still dreaded the baby shower but he would stand by his vow and be next to Stiles through it all.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Nine._ **

 

Stiles sat in the ugly recliner, fingers twitching and pulse jittery. The full moon had risen thirty minutes ago and most of the pack was out running. He’d pushed Derek into going with the others because they were all more aggressive than usual and had been snapping at each other. They needed their alpha on the run this time. But he’d told them all to stay within the inner perimeter just in case.

Allison, Kira, Lydia, Peter, and Chris were stationed around the house as guards, Peter in the living room with him, shifted and playing with the kids who were all rolling around and hyper.

Stiles rubbed his hand over his belly and looked out the window at the moon. The magic of Yule was thick and heavy in the air and while it usually soothed him, tonight it brought tension and worry.

Peter was twitchy even playing with the children, something that usually soothed him like nothing else. If something was going to happen, tonight was the night, he could feel it all the way into his furry, shriveled soul. Well what was left of it. 

Allison was twirling a ring dagger around her finger as she made sure she had a solid view of all the exits in the room, her father had taught her well. “Is there anything we can get you Stiles?” Her friend was pale and the stress looked like it was beginning to take its toll. Allison hated seeing Stiles this way. 

He started to shake his head but seeing the tension around he figured it might help Allison to have something to do, “Maybe some water?”

Lydia heard him from her spot on the porch and smiled sadly. Trying to take care of them even when he’s on edge and antsy himself, bonehead. She turned her head, tensing at the sound of approaching footsteps then relaxed when Chris came into view from his circuit of the yard. “All clear?”

“As can be,” before Lydia could react or even draw breath he stepped close and put her down with an injection into the vein in her neck, his hand clamped over her mouth. He lowered her gently to the porch slats, meeting her horrified gaze with a smile and a finger to the lips before stepping inside.

Kira spun from where she was stationed by the stairs but was dropped with a knife to the shoulder that was coated in something that paralyzed her. She made a distressed whine in the back of her throat when Yuki came running, sensing a problem, and Chris grabbed her baby up, holding a knife to her throat.

Yuki was a werewolf and werewolves didn't go down fighting, she snarled and ignored the knife at her throat long enough that she could shift and how, a howl that even weak would call on the rest of the pack and let them know there was danger. The howl choked off when Chris tightened his hold on her and she whimpered in pain i stead.

Peter and Allison came rushing, both with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Dad, what you doing? Allison stared at her father.

Peter though he knew exactly was Chris was doing and his eyes shone steely blue as he backed in toward Stiles and the children again. This time he had allowed the traitor into their pack.

“Ah ah,” Chris said, “You just stop right where you are Hale, and the same to you _Mrs. Lahey_ ,” there were a hundred furious, bitter emotions in those two words, “Unless you’re both alright with this little animal’s death.”

Stiles’ jaw flexed, “Why Chris?”

“You’re a werewolf’s mate, figure it out and no stalling.” Chris said as two men appeared behind him, one of them holding a gun on Allison, “I’m not giving you time for your mate to get here. Come here now or your best friend’s daughter dies.”

Stiles swallowed and gripped Peter’s wrist, using it to lever himself up, and using the motion to slip a thin stone into Peter’s watchband. He hissed just under his breath so only Peter could hear, “Don’t attack, not here. Use that to find me and then you can take him down. I have faith in you Peter.” Then he let him go and moved over to Chris, the second unknown man wrapping his arm around his neck and putting the gun to his head.

Chris backed away as the man holding the gun on Allison shot her with a dart that dropped her right away and then they were out the door and bundling Stiles and Yuki into a van.

Peter was completely cold inside; there was nothing human left inside him now. He would do what Stiles had asked him to do. That was all he could do, Stiles and the babies, which was all that was left. Peter didn't have a heart, only a broken jagged one-sided mate bond that felt like it would kill him.

The pack returned not long after the van had vanished. Isaac, Scott and Jackson rushing straight to their mates.

Lydia was still out and Kira still couldn’t move, she whined softly in her throat, tears pricking at her eyes, “That bastard has Yuki; he used her to get Stiles. Oh God Scott, how could he...”

Isaac went to Allison, scooping her up and pulling a silently crying Vicky close. His training kicked in and he checked his mate, noting her ability to talk remained the same as Kira’s. He checked her symptoms and growled low in his throat, “Kanima venom. How the hell did he get his hands on kanima venom?”

Boyd had Helena and Jason pulled close in his arms, sniffing and scenting them to make sure they were okay, “It doesn’t matter how he got it. What matters right now is finding Stiles and Yuki before...” his lips compressed.

Derek' red eyes took on everything as his heart was bleeding, he needed to go out there, find Stiles and Yuki before it would be too late. The car Argent had used though was cloaked on spells, the scant was muddled up with wolfsbane and mistletoe and Derek didn't know what to do.

"It was Dad....” Allison was crying, “Dad did this. No better than Gerard and Kate. A cursed family."

Isaac rocked her, “Shhh baby.” He wanted to cry with her, for her, for this betrayal. But there wasn’t time.

Kira grit through her teeth, “Scott you and Isaac need to go with Derek, find Stiles.”

Melly was hugging her Mama’s arm and Aiko at the same time, lips trembling but chin firm, “I’ll look after Mommy promise. You gotta find Uncle Stiles.”

Peter waited until everyone was focused on the women and children of those who had been left behind and then he snuck out. Stiles trusted him to find him and Peter knew he had a better chance of doing it alone.

**~oOo~**

Stiles glared at the woman with the purple hair from his position shackled to the stone altar while Yuki cried in the background, tied up in the corner. The woman, witch, was humming brightly as she painted runes on his belly and he could see the jeweled athame sitting on an altar cloth to the side.

“Oh now no need to look so sour dear. You should feel honored though I don’t suppose you understand. When Mr. Argent called and told me that an unbound alpha mate was carrying pups conceived via faery magic I could scarcely believe it. The world has been waiting a very long time for you. Of course I’m afraid you won’t survive the ritual but your life-force will give the little ones just the boost they need.”

“What in the _hell_ are you babbling about?” Stiles growled at her.

“It’s an old prophecy,” Chris said from where he stood, the two minions helping the witch cast a circle, “‘Spark borne and Alpha sired through the fair folk’s hand. Though they be bastards power of both shall be theirs and upon an altar of stone shall they bring understanding and peace unto the world amongst wolf and men and magic.’ Of course I don’t care one way or another as long as I get what I want. Hale’s pack shattered and weak enough to be picked off.”

“Fucker,” Stiles hissed at him, “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since Allison mated that animal,” Chris ignored the witch’s tutting, “Your pack took my sister, my wife, and my father from me but it just wasn’t enough. You had to steal my daughter, to bind her to one of your animals as well. Though I have to say, my original plan was much different but when you not only got knocked up with Derek’s whelps but he came back to you, claimed you it was too perfect. Nothing will break those animals more than when you die and the whelps you carry are taken away from them. Derek will go mad and the pack will shatter.”

“Bastard.”

Bastard indeed. Peter was right outside the stone room and he had cloaked himself in both the stone disc Stiles had given him as well as the wolfsbane and mistletoe Chris himself had used. Right now Peter was watching, waiting for a chance to make his move.

“There’s no need for such negativity,” the witch pat Stiles on the head, then jerked her hand back when he tried to bite it.

“Woman you are planning to kill me and steal my children from their father and their pack and family, you’re working with a man who has helped you _solely_ because it will break the people I love into pieces, he used one of my family to get close, held a knife on my goddaughter, and attacked my sisters. If I wasn’t pinned down by these magic binding shackles I would peel the skin from every one of you in on this and you know it. How’s that for negativity?” He glared at her, using what little magic he could sneak past the shackles to keep a gap in the circle the minions were casting so whoever came for the rescue could get in, and got the satisfaction of seeing her blanch and step back just a little bit.

“I promise you that my coven and I will take good care of your children.”

“ _They’re not yours to care for!_ ” he spat, “And _when_ my mate finds you, as I promise you he will, he is going to make you pay for this tenfold.”

The witch closed a shaky hand on the athame as moonlight washed over him from a small gap in the stone ceiling, “Time to begin.” She chanted a spell that had the moonlight seeming to thicken around the mound of Stiles’ belly and settle into the runes painted on it then raised the athame to bless it in the moonlight, the gem in it catching the beams before she gradually lowered it, her aim clearly to cut the twins out of him.

Stiles struggled against the shackles, cursing her and Chris and the two minions while Yuki sobbed in the background.

Everyone was so busy focusing on Stiles that no one saw Yuki crawling toward the witch. She was a wolfie got that from her papa but she was foxie too. She inched closer carefully until she was by the witch. She breathed deeply, calling on the foxfire deep inside her, making the knife too hot to the touch and the mean lady would have to drop it. Then she tilted her head back and let out a weak little arooooo.

Good girl, Peter heard from his hiding spot and he was getting himself ready.

The witch cried out sharply as she had to throw the athame aside when the pain became too much. “Contain her!” She snapped at the three men in the room.

“Run Yuki!” Stiles ordered, “Get outside and howl again, call the pack!”

Yuki didn't want to run from Stiles, leaving her Stiles behind but Stiles was alpha so she had to obey. She shifted an snuck between the feet of the men trying to catch her until she could taste fresh air. She ran on quick feet and howled again, her Aroooooo traveling further this time.

The witch scrambled, reaching for the athame again when she noticed the moon moving out of position. She had to remove the children before the moonlight stopped shining on the carrier’s body.

Chris cursed and reached for his gun, it’d be easier to just shoot the whelp, then a body plowed into his, a clawed hand gripping his wrist, taking it away from his gun. He hissed and pulled his knife, driving it up and into the soft belly of the blue eyed beast that had tackled him to the ground.

“Peter!” Stiles called out, “Behind you!”

There was nearly something poetic, being gutted by the only one he'd loved. Or would have been if Peter believed in romance and all that crap. He was going to die here and now his only goal was to take Chris with him. 

Stiles screamed in rage when the two bastards who’d been helping the witch and Chris stabbed Peter in the back.

Chris gurgled as a clawed hand ripped his throat out and the last thing he saw was Peter turning to the two mercenaries and gutting them.

The witch froze in place, hand on her athame as burning blue eyes were turned on her. She backed away from the altar, holding the blade in front of herself for protection.

Stiles thrashed on the altar, “Get me out of these things!”

"Coming sugar, just a little busy over here.." Peter's voice sounded nothing like itself. He could probably heal from this, theoretically but he didn't want to.

He turned the witch. "Silly little you, choosing a blade that can only be used once." He kept on talking as he walked himself straight on to the blade and snapped her neck as he was impaled.

Stiles’ fingers twitched as he watched her fall to the floor, watched Peter pull the athame out and stagger. His mouth went dry and his throat tightened, “Peter,” he said it softly; well aware that Peter wasn’t healing and wishing like hell he could fault him for it. He couldn’t though, “Get me free, please. I...please; I at least want to hug you before you go.”

The previous wounds he’d gotten and the magic from the athame make Peter more than aware that this was it for him. Besides the moon still being high in the sky, his shift had been pulled from him and he was simply human now.

Peter staggered over and got the shackles off from Stiles’ wrists and ankles. “I’m sorry…” Blood was dripping from Peter’s lips. “I should have known...wanted to believe…” He looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “B...babies safe?”

Stiles sat up and took his hand and pressed it to his belly where the twins were thrashing around. His other arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close in a hug, not wanting him to be alone, “They’re fine. I knew you’d get us out of this mess.” He didn’t care about the blood, Peter deserved his last moments to be with pack, “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I never thought he’d do this either.” He hadn’t trusted Chris but he hadn’t had the slightest _inkling_ that the hunter would do something like _this_. “I’m only sorry that the boys aren’t going to have their Uncle Peter around to teach them how to be sneaky little shits.”

“Ask Cora...she knows…my best tricks.” Peter felt the children move inside Stiles stomach, healthy and alive. He felt wetness where he rested on Stiles’ shoulder. Strange, Peter hadn’t cried when the fire happened but he found himself crying now. “Boys you said? They will be beautiful.”

Peter held on until he could hear the howl of his alpha, the proof that the pack was coming. Once he knew Stiles would be safe, he laid his head to rest and died, this time peacefully and by his own choice.

Stiles held Peter tightly as he felt him slip away, throat still tight with sorrow and anger. Then he was laying Peter down, noticing that he looked so goddamned young without any of his past showing on his face. He heard someone come in and jerked his head up, meeting alpha red eyes, “Derek,” it was all he could get out before he was on his feet, off the slab and reaching for his mate.

Derek rushed forward and caught Stiles, holding his mate close and lifting him off his feet to hold him even closer. He took in the story of the room, Chris Argent, the witch and his uncle. He felt his heart jerk inside him. No matter how many times he had been pissed at Peter he had still always been there, still been there to help. “Come on; let’s get you out of here. Yuki did brilliantly, she was so brave. 

As they walked outside. He met Scott and Isaac. “Bring Peter’s body back...burn everything else.” He couldn’t bring himself to let Peter burn again.

Stiles heard them acknowledge the orders but he was too busy pressing his face into Derek’s neck, breathing his mate in, to speak to them. He couldn’t wave because he was clutching tightly to Derek’s shoulders, “Lydia, Kira, and Allison?”

“They’re fine. Chris somehow got a hold of Kanima venom, they are fine and since it took some time finding you they should regain their mobility.” Derek pressed his nose against Stiles hair, breathing him in. Derek was shaking and he couldn’t switch back from his alpha form. His mate and cubs had almost died and Derek held onto sanity by a thread. “Jackson is having tantrum because he thinks its venom from when he was a Kanima and Gerard harvested venom from him.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Stiles shivered when a breeze blew through the trees, the winter air chilling him, “I need a bath. I need to get these fucking runes off and to get that goddamned attempted ritual _off_ my skin.”

“If I shift fully, do you think you can hold on?” Derek would make the run much faster on four legs and he wasn’t exactly a small wolf but he needed to know Stiles could stay on his back. 

“Yeah. Nothing wrong with my grip,” he heard a rustle and looked up to see Cora melt out of the trees, shifted and eyes glowing a feral gold.

“Good.” Derek just waited until Cora reached them and he could speak softly to his sister. 

Cora let out a howl of pure loss and pain and moved past them to make sure that her uncle was handled properly. 

Derek shifted into a huge black wolf and ran home, he didn’t want Stiles out in the open any more than was needed and he wanted Stiles to feel safe again, the runes had to go.

Stiles held tight, lifting his face to the air and letting the rush of wind dry the few tears he let go to relieve a little of the pressure building in his chest. Derek’s fur was soft in his fingers and the wolf was warm beneath him and he concentrated on that instead of everything else that was circling the drain in his head.

In a way this was easier. In this form, instincts ruled and all Derek had to focus on was putting one paw in front of the next and make sure his mate was safe. 

It didn’t take too long until the lights from their house showed through the trees and Derek could smell Erica guarding the house. He howled at her and she howled back. 

Stiles heard a banshee cry join Erica’s howl and let out a shuddering breath of relief just before Derek leaped onto the porch.

Lydia rushed out, still a little pale from the assault, “Stiles! Are you okay?” She looked him over for injuries, looked for the source of the blood.

“I’m not injured, it’s not my blood.” Okay was pushing it though so he didn’t say that he was ‘okay’ just not injured.

Jackson opened his mouth to apologize or say something but one look from Derek shut him up. “Good to have you back.” He said instead.

Derek shifted back again and swung so he was holding Stiles in his arms. “I am taking Stiles upstairs for a bath. When Scott, Cora and Isaac comes back, send Isaac to be with Allison.” Derek could feel Allison’s misery all the way where he stood. 

Jackson nodded and watched the alpha pair move upstairs. He wrapped his arm around his wife.

Lydia could still feel the chill that came with _knowing_ of a death in the pack but Stiles was fine, the babies were fine. It hit her a second later as she stared at Derek’s back and Stiles clinging tightly to him. Peter. Peter had died. He was in no way, shape, or form someone she’d liked or really even cared about, but he had been pack and Derek and Cora’s uncle and she could feel the boiling grief in the pack bonds. She leaned back into her mate and closed her eyes, “Hell.”

“Well said.” Jackson said and tightened her grip on Lydia. He was relieved that Stiles and the babies were safe, that no harm had come to Yuki but Chris’ betrayal and Peter’s death would take a long time to come to terms with. 

Allison was curled in on herself inside. Vicky was in her lap but not even her daughter could comfort her now. She felt numb. 

As soon as they hit the bathroom Stiles was wiggling out of Derek’s hold and into the shower, stripping out of his pants at lightning speed and sitting on the shower stool they had put in when standing up to shower had become too much. He turned the water on and waited for it to warm from the tub spigot with a jittery desperation that was only barely soothed when he felt Derek’s hands come to rest on his shoulders from behind.

He turned on the shower spray, grabbed the soap and a wash cloth, and began to scrub away the runes with single minded determination.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ shoulders and washed his hair carefully before he moved around the shower chair and sank to his knees in front of Stiles. He helped Stiles clean and scrub his skin until there was no traces left of the runes. Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ belly. “They are safe Stiles. No one is going to get to our boys.” 

Stiles’ hands clenched and unclenched then he was leaning down as well as he could to rest his head on Derek’s, “They weren’t going to kill the babies. They were going to take them, steal them because of some fucking prophecy.”

Derek’s hands paused where they were rubbing Stiles’ skin as he took in those news. “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t.” He reached up and cupped Stiles’ face. “We will read up on this prophecy but it doesn’t matter because our babies aren’t going anywhere. They are going to be born and raised and loved her, by the ones who loves them the most. We will never give them up.”

Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s wrists, closed his eyes, “I know. I know but still, other people out there who might learn about them, about how they were conceived, could try. I don’t want to go back to the way things were before our territory stabilized Derek. I don’t want our kids growing up paranoid and afraid.”

Derek was quiet as he thought, warm water sluicing over the both of them. “We change the prophecy.” He said at last. “I don’t know how much power it will take but I know it can be done. We need to find your faery again though, ask or barter with her to remove all knowledge of the twins and their existence from the world. That way no one except the pack will know what happen, no one at all.”

“Not exactly difficult to find her.” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s wrist, “Okay. It’s a plan.” Then he opened his eyes and moved his hands from Derek’s wrists to his face, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye to Peter.”

He blinked the pain those words sent through him. “It’s okay, Peter wasn’t one for heartfelt talk and emotional goodbyes.” Derek would miss his uncle something fiercely. It was a very strange feeling not having anyone of the older generation left. “At least he managed to get to tell everyone about my glue mishap. I am sure he felt cackling proud over that fact.” He buried his face in Stiles’ neck to hide his tears.

He held Derek, petting his wet hair soothingly and cried a little himself, “I’m pretty sure he did.” He reached out and turned the water off, “Pissing you off always has been Peter’s favorite pastime.”

“I have no idea what we’re supposed to do without the asshole.” Derek’s voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat as he reached for two heated towels, wrapping one around Stiles gently. 

Stiles let Derek take care of him, “We’ll figure it out eventually.” Pretty soon he was dry and bundled into warm sweatpants and one of Derek’s fluffy sweaters, “We need to go back down.” He wished he could just curl up with Derek under the covers and sleep tonight off but the pack needed them. 

“I know.” Derek might want to hide with his mate, burrow in safety and lick their wounds but he was the alpha, he was responsible for his whole pack and there were more of them who was hurting right now. “Just let me know if it gets too much and you want to retreat.”

“I will,” Stiles gave Derek a soft, tender kiss before taking his hand so they could go join the pack.

Everyone was back, Cora was buried under a pile of kids hugging her tight and Isaac was rocking Allison and murmuring to her, clearly frazzled as he tried to get his mate to respond. 

Stiles made derek put him down again and went over to cup Allison’s face, making her meet his eyes, “ _Enough_. Don’t Allison, I know where your head is so don’t. It’s nothing to do with bloodlines.”

“How do you know that?” Allison was wrecked, her eyes bloodshot from crying so hard. “I think the proof speaks for itself. Grandfather, daughter, son...hell even daughter in law…All insane, bloodthirsty murderers.” 

“I know that Gerard was sick in a way that had nothing to do with his bloodline and everything to do with his soul. He had a rotten, corrupted soul and he corrupted his daughter, his son, and his daughter in law because he was a sick, hateful bastard. It’s _not_ in the blood and if you keep thinking like that I am going to have to smack you on Vicky’s behalf.”

Allison hiccupped but did seem to gain some sort of control over herself again. “Vicky is safe, she has Isaac’s blood in her so she’s out of danger.” Her husband was the best person Allison knew, the kindest too even though he could hide it behind a hard shell at times. Allison was just in shock, she was an orphan all of a sudden. The last Argent. 

“Allison have I lied to you about anything since you became pack? In all the years since you became pack, have I _ever_ lied to you about anything?” Stiles stared hard into her eyes.

“No.” She met his eyes with the same seriousness he showed. “No you haven’t, not even when that might have been the easy thing to do.” She believed him, she did. But she had just lost her father and she had found out she didn’t even know who he’d been beneath all his deception.

“Then know I’m not lying now.” He kissed her forehead, “Alli it’s not anything to do with blood. It’s a sickness of the heart and soul. Don’t close yourself off because it hurts.” He whispered, “We’ll talk more later, in private and I’ll tell you all of it okay?”

“Okay,” She nodded and wrapped her arms around him so that she could give him a proper kiss. They had come a long way together, the two of them since they had been struggling for Scott’s attention all those years ago. “I love you Stiles and I am so happy you’re back safe and sound.”

“Love you too,” he hugged her for a few seconds, gave Isaac a squeeze, kissed Vicky on the cheek, then went to the pulled out couch where the kids and Cora were and settled down on it right next to Cora. He looked at Kira, who was clinging like a limpet to Yuki and held out his arms, “May I?”

It took a minute and a lot of sniffing and scenting, then Kira nodded and let Yuki run to Stiles so he could scoop her into his lap.

Stiles ran his hand down Yuki’s hair, “You did a great job sweetheart.”

She wrapped her chubby arms around Stiles and shook her head with a snuffle. “I was so afraid Stiles, I wanted to be brave but I piddled myself.” She flushed with shame. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he rocked her, “You were brave. You stopped the crazy witch from hurting me and called the pack. God knows I almost piddled myself too. Being brave is when you’re piddle yourself scared but you keep fighting anyway.” 

Kira turned into Scott, sniffling slightly because it had been so, so close and now here was Stiles, doing what he did best. She’d almost lost her little snow wolf and her best friend today but here they were, safe and sound.

Scott was pale and drawn. He knew they were safe now, both Yuki, Stiles and their new little ones yet to be born. Stiles was his brother and Scott had come so close to lose half his family today that he was still shaking from it. 

Jackson held Lydia and his children close. 

Boyd was standing with Erica, running his hand up and down her back as he watched Jason and Helena pet and hug on Cora, “We’re all okay now.” He did his best to infuse confidence in his voice.

Stiles hummed and looked at Kira, “ _Are_ we?” He dropped his eyes pointedly down to her stomach. He had no idea what kanima venom would do to a pregnancy.

Her jaw dropped, “What...how do you _know_?”

“I’m a spark, I know everything.”

“That went from reassuring to creepy in a moment flat...nice job.” Scott finally spoke up. He had wanted to mention Peter in there but it was too soon. He grew serious though and looked at his wife. “Is everything alright?” He knew Kira’s hearing was better than his. 

Derek’s brows rose, he hadn’t known Kira was pregnant again.

Kira nodded, brushing her nose against Scott’s, “Yes. She’s fine. Well i say ‘she’ but that’s definitely far off for confirmation but considering our track record I’m betting on she.”

Melly sighed, “I wish we could have a little brother though.”

“That would be nice.” Aiko nodded. “Imagine all the things we could make him do, wear our dresses and make him be our slave.” 

Derek snorted and covered it up as a cough. Poor kid if it turned out to be a boy. 

Kira went ahead and laughed out loud and was son joined by Stiles’ chuckle.

“Well I know two little McCalls who _won’t_ be babysitting,” Stiles murmured before a thought occurred to him, “Uh...no one told my Dad I was taken...right?”

“Uh…” Everyone in the pack looked at each other, hoping someone else had remembered to call John and let him know that some shit had been going down but it soon became clear that no one had the foresight to let Stiles’ dad know.

“Oops...sorry.” Erica shrugged.

“Don’t be. I’m glad no one told him,” Stiles relaxed, shifting to lean against Cora, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

Cora was too emotional and wrecked with sadness to say anything but she let Stiles curl against her and she wrapped her arms around him and took comfort as well as giving it.

“Puppy pile sleepover?” Derek suggested because he didn’t want to let any of his pack out of his sight just yet.

“You couldn’t tear us away with a bulldozer,” Kira said and yanked her mate over onto the pulled out couch to snuggle in against Stiles’ front.

Stiles crooked his finger at Derek, wanting him laying up against his back.

Derek followed the crook of that beloved finger and pressed himself against Stiles’ back, his arms curving over the swollen belly protectively.

Yuki curled in against her parents along with her sisters. She hoped she wouldn’t have nightmares but she was grateful that the whole pack was there if she did.

Jackson and Lydia came and settled down too. Everyone felt more comfortable and save together right now.

There was a glaring hole though, an emptiness where a certain sassy wolf should be.

Isaac picked his mate up and laid her on the bed with Vicky and the others and curled around her feeling that missing piece keenly. He and Peter hadn’t been bosom buddies but Vicky had adored him and he’d been good at getting his baby girl to come out of her shell. On top of that he knew Allison felt that hole so much more painfully because Chris had been the cause of this loss. 

Lydia rubbed Ryan’s back and began to sing a soft lullaby in Latin to soothe her son and her pack. 

Derek closed his eyes and pushed his nose into Stiles’ hair. Lydia had a soft voice, very melodic and it was very restful. It was a treat to have the banshee sing to them and right now if felt wonderful that she did.

Stiles sighed and let Lydia’s voice and the presence of the pack lull him to sleep.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

**Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Ten._ **

 

The next day Stiles still had an alpha attachment while he sat on the couch across from his Dad to face the parental music and tell the Sheriff what had happened. He rubbed his belly in slow circles, “And we went to sleep. My body had pretty much made the executive decision that it was time to clock out for the night.”

John was sitting very, very still as he listen to what had happened. What might have happened to his son and grandchildren? He knew it wouldn’t make a difference and nothing would be better if he flew off the rails, ranting and screaming. 

“Okay, so what are planning to do to make sure nothing like this can happen again?” He rested his chin on his fingertips and looked over at Stiles and Derek. 

“The plan right now is to talk to Periwinkle about erasing the knowledge of how the twins came to be from anyone outside the actual pack. I’m a spark so the general assumption of most magically versed people is going to be that I monkeyed with my own innards.” Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, relieved that his Dad didn’t seem on the verge of a heart attack.

"Right, that’s a good place to start." John nodded. "And although the leak was a little closer to home than we'd like, we'd better go though all those sources with a fine tooth comb"

"Already on it sir." Derek said to the sheriff and pushed over some notes to show they'd gotten started.

Stiles mostly tuned the ensuing conversation out, hand resting on his stomach, mind plucking away at a hundred strands. “You never liked him,” it was blurted out without his bidding, falling from his mouth before he even knew he’d opened it. “Chris, you never liked him,” he looked at his Dad.

John startled and dropped the paper he’d been holding onto the table top. “No kiddo, I didn’t.” He scratched the hair by his ear. “I had no idea he was an evil psycho, I just thought he was a slimy son of a bitch who thought himself above the law because of his gun firm.”

“Yeah but still, the Sheriff instincts are rarely wrong about such rabid dislike,” Stiles murmured, “The other people you don’t particularly like usually get a fading sort of glare before it’s a brief look of disgust and you move on but this was almost Rafael McCall levels of loathing.”

“It’s not some sort of radar. I just don’t like douches, not even douches who hide behind a smile.” John shrugged. “I wish it was some kind of superpower, that way I could have stopped any of this from happening.” 

“Never said they were super powered instincts,” Stiles said with a smile, “But they are good ones.” He closed his eyes again, “And I’m not sure knowing beforehand would have been much better because Peter was after Chris...God I think forever.” It made him sad and _angry_ that Chris had used that.

"Peter always wanted Chris, always, the same way I love you." Derek's voice was a whisper. "They had a ...fling I suppose you can call it when they were young. I think Chris broke Peter's heart when he married Victoria."

Stiles leaned closer, lifting a hand up to Derek’s hair, threading fingers through it, and pet soothingly, “He probably did and I hate that,” he hissed, “I hate that no matter what we would have lost Peter.”

“When you get right down to it,” Isaac’s voice came gentle from the doorway where he stood with his exam bag, “This was the best end Peter could hope for, dying for pack, for family.”

Derek nodded. "Peter was a manipulative asshole and he would roll over in his grave if we remembered him as anything but. He did love his family though and he would have done anything for you Stiles. I think he saw you as the closest thing he would ever come to a child of his own."

Isaac snickered at the way John puffed up a little at that and set his doctor’s bag down on the coffee table.

Stiles huffed out a soft laugh, “I told him I was a little pissed he wouldn’t be around to teach the twins how to drive you demented. Crazy bastard smiled at least,” he eyed Isaac and sighed, “Check up?”

“Yup. We can all hear them but indulge my paranoia.”

Derek reached out and took Stiles' hand as Stiles rolled his shirt up so Isaac could get to the extended stomach properly. "I think all of us happily indulge you when it comes to the little ones."

“Don’t know about that,” Isaac started with a stethoscope, “Stiles looks more than a little grumpy.”

“I am more than a little grumpy but not because you want to run through a check up.” Stiles admitted.

"What's the matter kiddo?" John didn't care that Stiles was more than grown and that he was about to become a grandfather. Stiles would always be his baby boy.

Derek gave Stiles a concerned look too, wondering if there was something in particular that made his made feel grumpy.

“it’s just the need for an extra check up.”

Isaac nodded in understanding and brought out a handheld miniature ultrasound, “That the twins were in danger in the first place. Pisses you off.”

“Big time.”

Derek rubbed his thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand, understanding him completely. It was a good reason to be angry. Derek still couldn’t sleep after Stiles had been taken, even though Stiles was back, Derek felt like he had to hold vigil.

“Well I can tell you that all our ears are completely right,” Isaac finished with the ultrasound and tucked it away, “The twins are both fine and so is the womb and placenta.”

Since John was the only one who couldn’t rely on his ears to tell that the babies were alright let out a breath of relief.

“It’s still good to hear, thank you for checking Isaac.” Derek nodded at his beta and kept his hold on Stiles’ hand.

Stiles murmured a thank you to Isaac as well and squeezed Derek’s hand, “Okay so that’s everything pressing for now right?”

Derek nodded. “I don’t have anything else that’s pressing.” He agreed. Right now he just wanted peace and quiet. 

None in the pack was exactly in a holiday spirit after everything that happened but they still had the kids to think about so they had to keep spirits up for the little ones.

“Then bellow for Cora and let’s have a mini pile while we watch John McClane kick ass,” Stiles said.

Isaac got up, “I have to go finish my Christmas shopping,” his nose wrinkled. “You staying here and joining the mini pile John?”

“I would love to but I am afraid I can’t, I have the evening shift.” John got up and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “Be on touch okay kiddo?”

“Don’t know how else to be. You’ll be hearing from me,” Stiles pat his Dad’s forearm as Cora came in to join him and Derek on the couch.

“Yippie kay ey.” Cora called happily and snuggled down to next to Stiles. “Though I still root for Alan Rickman, I could get an orgasm just from his voice.”

Derek looked pained. “There are things you don’t have to share Cora.

John snickered and left the house to get to work, happy his son was in safe hands.

**~oOo~**

Christmas and New Years came and went with a little lost shine but everyone was managing and slowly healing from the Yule incident and the loss of a pack member. Stiles could barely sleep he was so uncomfortable, absolutely ready to pop and maybe getting a little crabby because Isaac refused to schedule the C-section any earlier than the twenty-seventh. So when he finally managed to drop off in the early hours between night and dawn but then was woken by feeling Derek staring at him he growled and kicked at his mate, “For God’s sake if you can’t just snuggle down and sleep go for a run because you’re keeping me up.”

“I can’t.” It pained Derek to admit it. “I am sorry but I can’t leave.” It felt like as if Derek took his eyes off of Stiles he might vanish. He knew he was being a pain in the ass but he couldn’t help it. As soon as he closed his eyes the fears and nightmares came.

Stiles growled again, “If you don’t let me sleep one way or another I’m going to literally kick you out of the house until you run it off. Grab Boyd, have him do Second in command things to wear you out, but let me fucking sleep.” Yes he was being bitchy and maybe a little uncaring but this couldn’t go on. Derek needed to be able to let go and Stiles fucking needed his sleep.

Letting out a growl of frustration of his own, Derek got out of bed and slammed out of the bedroom. He would get Cora to watch over Stiles from the hallway before he went to rouse Boyd, dodging Erica’s claws for waking them up.

Boyd just yawned, kissed Erica on the cheek, then joined Derek, nudging his alpha into the woods for a light run so he could wake up, “The sleeping issue rear its head?”

“What sleep?” A werewolf could go longer without rest but it was becoming an issue, Derek was an alpha and without sleep he was getting crabby. His reaction time slowing. 

“Answers that question,” Boyd waited several beats, “Is it lingering reaction from the kidnapping or worry because we haven’t found a faery yet?”

“A little of both.” Derek increased the speed as they run. “Mostly the not finding a faery I believe. How can we know this won’t happen again before we do?” Their lives would always be dangerous, there was no getting away from that but Derek hated not having done all he could.

“Well as long as Stiles is inside the wards I don’t see how it could. No one we don’t let in can get past them,” Boyd made a neat flip over a log, “and there’s no one in the pack who’d ever hurt Stiles. But logic doesn’t do anything for worry when it’s your mate and kids.” He knew that very well.

“Especially not since the threat came from inside last time.” Derek agreed, his blood rushing as he ran. He knew no one in his pack would betray them, he _knew_ that but that didn’t do anything to soothe his fears. “If I can’t chill out I think Stiles might do something violent soon.”

“Probably,” Boyd agreed, lips curling in amusement and memory, “Erica clawed me but good when I was hovering and worrying when she was pregnant with Helena and she wasn’t confined to bed rest.”

“Erica claws people if she’s got a hangnail.” Derek dodged a low hanging branch and watched a spooked owl fly away. “I adore your mate but she’s got a temper on her.” 

“Yeah but not like that. Erica did serious damage that time. So I imagine Stiles might just hex you into a toad or something until he’s feeling better if you don’t settle it down. Which would be toad-dom until he delivers.” 

“I want to calm down, I do. Even I can tell how annoying and stressful I am being but I don’t know how to stop.” Derek slowed down as they hit a clearing, the moon wasn’t full but it still provided plenty of light. “Spar with me?”

“Su-” Boyd cocked his head, eyes tracking back and forth, “Wait do you hear that?”

Derek nodded as he strained his ears. It was a very upset voice and he moved toward it, finding a tiny little thing struggling not to be taken by the owl they had just seen. Derek shooed it away and took in the rumpled appearance of the little faery.

“Periwinkle?” Boyd’s brows crawled up his forehead.

The tiny faery blinked out from behind her hands, “Oh! You’re Kindness’ raft brother.” Then she looked at Derek, “and you his mate. Thank you for saving me. I owe you a boon.”

“And I owe you one I think.” Derek looked at the little faery again. “You’ve got a pendant for trouble don’t you?” He already knew what he wanted the boon to be but he didn’t just want to claim a boon and leave, his mama had raised him better than that.

She fluttered her wings and landed on his hand, “The cause of my troubles lie in being a night bloom faery. Tis my job to make the moonflowers and jasmine bloom and root. It’s a very perilous occupation. The last ten thousand of my predecessors lasted naught but a month in their role.”

“That’s no good.” Derek furrowed his brow. “Can you not perform your duties from a solitary spot? We have wards that would protect you and your sisters and a lush garden.”

“Tis very kind of you to ask but our raft cares for all the flora and fauna of this territory,” she pat his thumb with a cheerful smile, “Tis our natural life. And I am lucky enough to have been saved twice since taking on the role, why I am very nearly ancient among the tiny night fae!”

Derek smiled at her, it was impossible not to when she had such joy for life. And she really was adorable. “You do your job wonderfully and I hope we can be around to save you many more times if it should be needed.” He gently held her as he finally asked his boon, that no one would know that Stiles children were faery born, telling her what had happened.

Her little wings flutter in outrage over someone attacking Kindness and the babes in such a way, “Fools trying to manipulate a prophecy,” she muttered under her breath in what was probably very foul faery language before flitting up and kissing the tip of his nose, “It shall be done. It may take three moon rises for all who may know to be affected but it will be done.” 

“Thank you my lady.” Derek bowed his head to her. “You are as kind as you are beautiful.” He sent her the first real, heartfelt smile he had smiled since the kidnapping and Peter’s death. “We would feel lucky if you would visit and bless our little ones when they arrive.”

Her laugh tinkled out cheerfully, “Of course! Our Queen herself has already expressed a wish to greet Kindness and Guardian’s babes.”

“It would be a great honor.” Derek inclined his head again. “Now be careful, watch out for owls and other dangers. Remember that our garden and home is always open to you.”

“Thank you Guardian. Blessed Be,” and with that she flit away and disappeared into the night.

Boyd slid a look over at Derek, waited a little bit, then started laughing, deep from the belly. 

“What?” Derek quirked a brow, giving his second in command an innocent and questioning look.

“You get kicked out of bed because of your worry keeping Stiles awake and only you would come across the perfect solution.” Boyd continued to chuckle.

“It was just luck.” Derek shrugged. “Good luck but just luck all the same.” He rolled his shoulders. “Let’s head back though, I want to tell Stiles.” Even if his sweetheart would be cranky to be woken up again.

“Luck? Or fate?” Boyd said just to be a little shit before taking off to return to his own sweetheart.

Derek growled playfully and took off too, he might be sleep deprived but there was no way he was going to let Boyd beat him. 

Boyd pushed Derek on the run back so his alpha would actually get some sleep before Stiles did actually turn him into a toad. When he reached his and Erica’s house he just waved goodnight and went inside to curl up around his mate.

“Hope you straightened Mr. Alpha out, otherwise I will have to kick his ass for taking away my foot warmer.” Erica mumbled and pushed her cold feet against Boyd’s legs.

Derek snuck inside and headed upstairs, creeping into their bedroom and the bed where Stiles lay. 

“Did you run it out?” Stiles’ voice was quiet and tired. He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep without Derek there.

“Not really, but I did run into a friend of yours. Periwinkle.” Derek crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles, nuzzling him apologetically. 

Stiles had started to shoot to a sitting position but settled back into Derek’s hold, “How did that go?”

“Well I think, I saved her from getting eaten by an owl.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ neck. “In three nights, no one outside our pack will be able to know that our children are faery born. She also sends her love to Kindness.”

Stiles melted in relief, “Thank God,” then he looked over his shoulder at Derek, “Think you can sleep _now_?”

“Yeah, yeah I think I might.” Derek already felt more relaxed, a large part from the run and Boyd challenging him to wear him out. “I am sorry for how I have been acting.”

Long fingers slid between Derek’s over his belly and Stiles snuggled as far back into his mate as he could, “I understand and probably wouldn’t be too bothered normally but,” he tapped The Belly, “I’m uncomfortable, hormonal, and sleep deprived so I am exceptionally bitchy. You’re forgiven, because I’ll probably be apologizing a lot after I’m not pregnant or recovering from delivery anymore.”

"You don't have anything to apologize for so I don't see why that should happen." Derek kissed Stiles again and snuggled down in bed. He heard Cora go back to her room as well and reminded himself that he would thank his sister for keeping guard when morning came.

“You are a fluff wolf,” it was said with rich affection but dogging it was exhaustion and it ended on a yawn.

“Go to sleep, you’re becoming delirious.” Derek pulled the blankets up over both of them. “I am feral and fierce, nothing fluffy about me.” 

“Big, fluffy, bad wolf, don’t worry,” it was soft, edging toward a whisper as he tumbled into sleep, “secret’s safe with me.”

“Good.” Derek let out a breath and closed his eyes, finally not seeing horrors and threats the second he did. He fell asleep with Stiles in his arms.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof._

 

 **Warnings:** _Angst, male pregnancy, children in peril, bad words and homosexual love.Violence and death._

 

**NEVER SAVE A FAERY**

 

**_Chapter Ten._ **

 

Stiles lay on the couch, glaring up at the ceiling even as he snugged his head into Cora’s lap while Derek was outside training with the rest of the pack, “I know I said before that I felt like a beached whale but I _really_ feel like a beached whale now. All I’m missing is Sea World coming to the rescue.” He sighed and leaned into her hand, “Be very, very happy you have the right parts to somewhat comfortably have a kid one day if you ever choose to.”

“I’m feeling so lucky.” Cora’s tone was only slightly sarcastic as she pet Stiles’ hair. “I am having a dry spell that would put the Sahara to shame.” She had been single for so long she couldn’t even remember anything else. “And you don’t have too far to go, then you will have your gorgeous babies here. But I am sorry you’re suffering.”

He reached up and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, “Maybe Amelie has a brother or knows someone who could help you out with that dry spell. Now that I don’t have to worry about Derek mating her I can say I do like Amy’s bite. And really,” he looked down at his belly, “I’ve got a week before the scheduled baby removal and I know in the grand scheme of things it’s a tiny, tiny amount of time but right now it’s like being at the base of Everest and looking up knowing you have to climb over it.” He looked back up at her and gave her a little smile, “Thanks for letting me gripe at you.”

“Anytime.” Cora smiled at him and continued to rake her fingers through his hair. “You’re my brother, would be even if you and Derek would never have worked things out.” She couldn’t even imagine how Stiles felt right now but letting him complain was the least she could do, she didn’t mind.

“Yeah and you like me better,” Stiles grinned and let his eyes close, shifting a little to try and ease the ache in his lower back that had been there since he’d woken up.

“That I do.” Cora agreed even as she furrowed her brow. “You’re squirming like a fish on land Stiles, want me to rub your back?”

“Oh God yes. I’m putting you on account for red velvet brownies,” Stiles let her help him sit up.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Because Stiles’ red velvet brownies was worth killing for. She settled Stiles between her legs and began to rub his lower back, digging her fingers into the tense muscles.

Stiles it at his bottom lip because it wasn’t working, usually it did but it seemed the more Cora tried to work out the tension, the tighter it drew. Then all of a sudden a sharp cramp spread around from his back to encompass his belly and he hunched over with a gasp, “ _Shit!_ ” It was a sharp yelp.

“Stiles! What’s wrong?” Cora grasped him with a worried expression. 

Stiles panted through the cramp and cursed in the back of his head, blowing out a long, slow breath when it eased off, “Well....let the pack know training’s over because apparently, the Squirmles are just as impatient to get out as I am to have them out.”

“Shit, oh shit...oh fuck.” Cora’s eyes were wide and panicked as she tilted her head back and howled, knowing that would be the quickest way to get the pack home. They would never ignore a howl from a packmate. 

Stiles ran a hand over his face and laughed a little, “Well that’ll get their attention,” and since they’d be running now and no longer training he dialed Derek’s cell.

“What’s going on?” Derek didn’t bother with a hello or any polite phrase. He was running so fast it felt like his lungs were about to burst. He had thought they were safe now and he was already cursing himself for having been wrong.

“Tell Isaac to peel off and get his ass to the clinic and get ready because if I have to deliver assbabies there will be hell to pay,” was the dry response.

Isaac tripped over a root, having to flip in the air to keep from face planting, when he heard that over the phone. “On it,” then he was taking off in the direction of the clinic.

“Have Cora take you to the clinic now!” Derek’s voice got higher with panic. “I will meet you there but don’t wait, get there as quickly as you can.” 

“That’s the plan.” Stiles was already using Cora’s support to stand up, calmer than any of the pack would be, “Breathe Derek.”

“You breathe!” Derek sniped back before instantly regretting it. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” Derek pushed even more power into his legs wanting to get to his mate as quickly as possible.

“Do you have a bag somewhere that you want to bring?” Cora asked, still a little wild eyed.

Stiles pointed at the closet, rolling his eyes at Derek over the phone, “I find it marvelously ironic that _you’re_ the one saying that and having a cow when I’m just fine and I’m the one in labor.”

“I said I was sorry.” Derek sounded grumpy. “I just want to get to you.” Derek felt like he was never there when Stiles really needed him and it tore him apart.

Cora brought the bag from the closet and grabbed the keys to the SUV. “Come on then, let’s get you to the clinic before you _really_ do have ass babies.”

Stiles waddled after her, still talking to Derek, “Did I say I was angry? You don’t have to apologize. I’m just amused that I’m the calm one here. It’s supposed to be equally freaked out isn't it?”

“I’m not sure, every cliché has the father to be the freaked out one. I am just pissed that I am living up to that cliché, as one of the fathers to be.” Derek didn’t even know exactly what he was saying; he just liked hearing Stiles’ voice. It calmed him some.

Stiles settled in the passenger seat, “Well you do get along nicely with clichés.” He buckled himself in, “I mean scruffy, bad boy image, the heart of gold behind it, big bad wolf. Baby you live clichés.”

“I am _not_ fluffy!” Even over the phone you could hear Erica cackle madly at that. “Tell Cora to drive safely, she’s transporting a very precious cargo.”

“Oh yeah, not fluffy at all.” Cora rolled her eyes and got on the way. 

“Yes you are but that’s okay, you’ve got the hard body to make up for the fluffy, fuzzy heart.” Stiles smirked then grunted as another contraction took hold.

“You’re lucky you’re cute...and in labor.” Derek muttered, making Erica cackle more, almost falling flat on her face from the force of it.

“Sometimes I think he’s adopted.” Cora looked at the road as she drove. “No Hale should be that terribly un smooth.”

“The curse of being a middle child,” Boyd drawled wickedly, helping his mate stay on her feet.

“I like Derek exactly as he is,” Stiles said once the contraction ended, “I just get to tease him because he’s my mate.”

“And he’s my older brother. It is my duty to tease and annoy him all the ways I can.” Cora nodded to herself. “A trait I will teach the little ones.”

“No,” Stiles said firmly, “You won’t. By all means teach them to be tricky and sneaky but you won’t teach them to disrespect their father.” 

“Teasing is not the same as disrespecting.” Cora argued but she didn’t sound all too sure of herself.

“Stiles...I love you.” Derek’s voice came over the phone.

“Love you too,” Stiles said before answering Cora, “Coming from you or me? Yeah, teasing isn’t disrespect. From a child to a parent is different and not supposed to happen until the teen years.”

“Well I wouldn’t know.” Cora sniped. 

“Cora.” Derek’s tone became a warning. 

“Sorry.” She didn’t sound very apologetic though.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at the both of them as the SUV pulled into the clinic parking lot, “Okay we’re here. I’ll see you when you get here Sourwolf.”

“I am on my way.” Derek agreed before ending the call. Since he was already running, he figured he might as well run all the way to the clinic, it would be just as quick as stopping at the house to get a car.

Isaac walked out to meet Stiles, gripping his elbow and walking him in, “Cora in or out of the room?”

“No offense to Auntie but I don’t want anyone but Derek, me, you, and possibly Melissa in that room if you need assistance.” Stiles looked at Cora, “Could you call my Dad in case Scott didn’t?”

“Of course.” Cora was relieved not having to be in the room when Stiles was having surgery. She was a wolf and not afraid of blood but it was different with family.

As it turned out, Scott had called John and he was on his way, sirens ablaze to get there as quickly as he possibly could. There were some perks to being the Sheriff.

Melissa got there ahead of him though, just seconds but still before he did. She gave him a smile and went inside, patting Cora on the shoulder, “Isaac already bring Stiles back?”

“Yup.” Cora nodded and patted the chair next to her for the Sheriff to sit down as he came in. Closely followed by Derek who simply rushed past them all to get to Stiles. He was sweaty and gross but hopefully Isaac had some scrubs to loan him.

Stiles was laying on the table in the mini OR Isaac had, already given an epidural and totally numb, and just cocked a brow at his mate, “You look like hell.”

“Thank you.” Derek snarked and leaned down to kiss Stiles. “At least I got here in time.” He reached up and plucked a twig out of his hair.

Stiles laughed and reached up to pull Derek into a deeper, longer kiss. “Yeah. Go get on scrubs before Isaac has convulsions though.”

Derek looked over at Isaac who was looking twitchy at the state of him. “Alright, don’t have any babies before I am back.”

“It takes _hours_ , usually, for natural birth. I’ve only been having contractions for one hour, max.” He waved Derek away, “Isaac’ll wait until you get back.”

“Okay.” Derek leaned in for another quick kiss and hurried out to get cleaned up and changed so he could be there for Stiles when their sons was born.

Stiles jittered as Isaac talked to keep him at ease, setting up the surgical field and instruments in preparation, “Are you starting to panic now?”

“Not really? I’m just...I don’t know, impatient I guess?”

“Not that strange, you’ve been waiting for none months now.” Derek came back inside, wearing a pair of green, too tight scrubs. “And the babies are impatient too so they are already their daddy’s boys.” 

“Ha ha,” Stiles still reached out and snagged Derek’s hand, “You gonna be okay for this?”

“Hopefully.” Derek couldn’t say he was a fan of seeing his mate being cut open but he trusted that Isaac knew what he was doing and this was necessary, the babies had no other way of coming out. “We are going to be parents Stiles.”

“You’re just now getting that?” He teased as Isaac started the procedure.

“No, but now it is _real_.” Derek held Stiles’ hand and kept his eyes on Stiles’ face. 

The look Stiles gave him could have melted iron and Isaac snickered at Derek even as he carefully sliced through layers of flesh, “Derek Stiles has had his internal organs knocked around for months. Real happened for him a long time ago.”

“I get that.” Derek didn’t falter under Stiles’ look but it was a close thing. “I know that it’s been real for Stiles for a long time now but soon they will be actual physical beings, where we can hold them and hear them.”

Stiles had to sigh just a little, “See, scruffy on the outside, sweet on the inside.” He pulled Derek’s hand to his cheek to nuzzle it.

“Shush you, our secret remember.” Derek didn’t even attempt to hide his smile even as he was very nervous, knowing just what Isaac was doing.

“Oh alright sourest of the Sourwolves,” Stiles ignored the _sounds_ and the weird feeling of having his innards manipulated without really _feeling_ it. He began to babble about innocuous things until he heard what sounded like an offended little squeak and the world stilled.

Derek was holding his breath and he actually felt faint as he watched Isaac lift out a tiny little human being out of Stiles. 

Isaac handed the first baby to Melissa so she could wipe it down a little bit and suction all of the mucus from his nose and mouth, then went back to pulled the second out.

Once she had baby one’s nose and mouth completely cleared Melissa laid him on Stiles’ chest and took the second from Isaac, clearing his airways and then being immediately treated to a loud, cranky scream.

Letting out an explosive breath Derek watched his family, he knew he was crying but it was happy tears. “A new little sourwolf I think.” He smiled a wobbly smile at his mate and watched the two infants slowly settle as they were placed on Stiles’ chest. They were the most beautiful beings he had ever seen.

Stiles wasn’t at all surprised to see the dark hair, still wet, on his sons’ heads, and gently ran his fingers down their backs, “Hey kids. Nice to meet you.” He grinned at a squeak and a grunt.

Isaac was working on removing the placenta and stitching Stiles up, “In a minute Melissa needs to take them to be weighed and fully cleaned up but the cord question is up. Does Papa Wolf want to cut the cords or no?”

“Yeah, okay.” Derek nodded, still in a daze. He let go of Stiles’ hand and moved down the hospital bed, taking the clippers from Isaac, cutting the squishy, meaty cords. 

“That sounds gnarly,” Stiles said, making Melissa laugh.

She pet Stiles’ hair back and kissed his forehead before letting Derek take her place and gathering up the twins, smiling gently at Stiles’ stifled sound of distress, “I’ll bring them right back sweetie.”

Derek had to force back a growl, his wolf not happy at all about having his cubs taken out of sight. He focused on Stiles to keep from running after Melissa and stealing his children back. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird but okay,” Stiles said softly, “I’m gonna be hurting later though.”

“No you won’t, you have an entire pack of pain leeches who will be dogging your every step,” Isaac said as he finished putting Stiles back together, removed the bloody surgical field, cleaned and bandaged the incision, then covered Stiles up.

“You may have a point,” Stiles murmured, his ears just catching Melissa murmuring an oh dear, “What? What is it? Why are you ‘oh dear’ ing?”

She came back with two swaddled babies that had their eyes wide open, their red eyes.

“Huh…” Derek stared, his own eyes flashing red. It was instinct. “Two born alphas.” He had never heard of that, usually there couldn’t be more than one alpha in a pack but these children were faery born, nothing was impossible. 

Stiles gaped as the twin’s eyes went from alpha red to gold, submitting to Derek’s wolf for now, “Dude...” the gold then disappeared and newborn blue eyes soon slid closed, “eh never mind, gimme my babies,” he held his arms out in demand.

Derek chuckled as Melissa handed his demanding sweetie their sons and he moved to be close to his family, running a finger over plump cheeks. "Gorgeous aren't they?" They were still kind of smooshed and alien looking but Derek could already see that they had Stiles' upturned nose.

“Mmmhmm,” Stiles held them close, pressing his nose, the boost in that particular sense already fading, to his sons, “Only to be expected, they have exceptional werewolfy genes.”

"I was thinking more of the outstanding Stilinski genes." Derek smiled, his eyes glowing red again as he bent over and scented his sons, welcoming them into the pack.

The first born made a cranky grunt and the second squeaked loudly, Stiles couldn’t tell if the grunt had been happy or not but the squeak certainly was and he chuckled, “Let’s get me and the boys into the recovery room so the pack can pile in.”

"Okay." Derek agreed, stepping back and letting Isaac and Melissa do their thing so they could wheel Stiles into the recovery room. "I can hear Erica complaining... _loudly_ that she hasn't gotten to meet the babies yet."

“She can wait a while longer,” Stiles lifted his voice so Erica would hear it clearly, “Besides my Dad and Cora then Scott get first shot at hello.

Isaac snickered as he wheeled Stiles into the recovery room with its softer, more comfortable bed, “Oh she’s griping double time now. Lift him and the boys into bed Derek, carefully.”

Stiles made sure his arms kept his sons securely on his chest as his mate transferred him to the bed. “Oh yeah, that’s better.”

Derek brushed soft brown tresses off Stiles forehead before leaning to kiss it, laughing when one of the twins grunted at him. "I'll go get your Dad and my sister."

“Get Scott too,” he bumped his nose up against Derek’s chin with a smile.

“Sure thing.” Derek nodded, he knew just how close Scott and Stiles were and he never wanted to get between them or their friendship. 

He walked out in the waiting room, where Erica was still grumbling and got the chosen three, the Sheriff looking excited and terrifying at the same time. 

Kira had heard and nudged Scott forward when Derek came out. She smiled at their alpha, “Boys huh?”

“Indeed.” Derek was practically beaming and bursting with fatherly pride. “Count on Stiles to even out the gender balance in the pack.” 

Scott grinned crookedly and got up at his wife’s nudge, Cora already on her feet ready and roaring to go and see her nephews.

Lydia smiled, “Give us a shout when you’re ready for the rest of us to crowd in for a little bit.” She had Ryan in her lap while Jackson fed Marissa from a bottle.

“Will do. Stiles is going to want to see all of you, at least for a short while before he rests.” Derek nodded and brought the trio in to oooh and ahhh over the miracles that were his children. 

John peeked his head in and watched the two dark heads resting on his son’s chest. “Hello there kiddo, everything alright?” He walked forward, followed by Scott and Cora.

Stiles grinned at them, “Everything’s fine and frisky. C’mere and meet your grandsons old man.”

Crossing the floor to the bed John got a nearly reverent look on his face as he came close enough to really see the boys. “Oh.” He looked at their tiny faces and their mouths in a small pout, sucking on nothing. “They are beautiful.”

Cora and Scott agreed readily. “Almost as gorgeous as my girls.” Scott grinned.

“It’s a very good thing your girls take after Kira,” Stiles agreed amiably, “Booger number one here,” he nodded at the baby wrapped in a light blue receiving blanket, and glanced at Derek, asking silently for him to pass the baby to his Dad, “Is Taliesin Scott Hale.”

Scott gasped and turned red as Derek lifted the baby boy and handed him to John, earning them a happy sound. Derek loved the names they had picked out for their children and he was happy his mother was being honored. 

Stiles grinned at his best friend, “Like you’d have ever gotten out of being godfather to my kids.” he tsked softly and waited for his Dad to pass Taliesin over to Scott and since he didn’t have to balance two anymore, he was able to gently hand his second son, wrapped in a bright yellow blanket, to his father. He watched his Dad’s face, “And this is Claude Peter.”

John got a soft and wistful look on his face and took the other boy holding him close to his chest. He had to laugh at the furrowed brow of the baby. “Oh my god, he looks just like Derek when he’s grumpy.” 

Cora laughed and wiped away a few stray tears. She was glad Peter would be remembered this way. He would have been so smug if he had been here to witness it. 

Stiles laughed softly, “They both do really. I think Tal’s going to be like his Papa though. He’s the one grunting and cranky. Pete is,” he grinned when said baby squeaked and squirmed, “Vocal. Scott let Cora hold Tal will you? We’re doing a mini round robin here. End destination me.”

“But I don’t want to let him go.” Scott complained and sniffed at Tal’s dark fuzz before he did hand the baby over, grinning happily again when he got Pete instead. 

“You were just the same.” John looked at his only child. “Never still or quiet.”

“I remember hearing that somewhere,” Stiles waved his Dad closer and pulled him down for a hug.

John hugged him as tightly as he dared to, considering Stiles had just gone through a major surgery. “Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too,” he paused half a second then grinned, “Grampa.”

“Oh I am getting old.” John rose again and gave the babies another admiring look. He was already grampa to Scott’s girls but there was something special to know that his son had children of his own. Mostly John was really happy that Claudia’s genes would live on. 

When the boys were settled back in Stiles’ arms, after Cora had gotten her full sniff and scent on, he gave Derek a smile, “So how loud is Erica complaining now?”

Isaac poked his head in, “ _Loud_. Ready for them?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah but let ‘em know that they’re going to have to bend down here and sniff. I don’t want to overload the boys by passing them all around.”

The pack trailed in, the other kids especially curious.

“Finally, I was afraid they would have finished college by the time I was allowed to see them.” Erica stalked over to Stiles and kissed his cheek before giving the boys a sniff and of course loud exclamations of admiration.

Even Allison smiled and seemed bright at the sight of the two new pack members. She had struggled with Peter and her father and it was still difficult but the babies were a welcome addition to their family.

Lydia lifted Ryan and held him so he could say hello then set him down to study the twins, “Hmm those are not Hale eyebrows I don’t think,” she tapped her lips with a fingers, “Definitely your nose and skin though, look at those little moles. Derek’s hair.” She kissed Stiles’ brow, “Good job.”

“Well thank you. Hey Derek, lift Yuki up here please?”

Yuki was already holding her arms up for Derek to lift her. She seemed to have come out of the kidnapping ordeal fine but she had gotten quieter. 

“They are wrinkly.” She looked at them critically. “But cute. I can’t imagine how they fitted inside your tummy Stiles.”

Stiles grinned at her, pulling her closer and showing her how to touch the babies, “Well Doc, my belly did get pretty big there at the end.”

“Got huge,” Vicky’s eyes went wide and startled and she hid her blushing face in her Mommy’s leg. She hadn’t meant to say that.

Allison smiled and brushed her hand over her daughter’s hair. “I don’t think Stiles minds hearing that sweetie, he did get huge.” Since his hips were so narrow his stomach had protruded even more forward. “He was carrying two babies in there.”

Stiles made a mooing sound that got both Yuki and Vicky to giggle.

Boyd brought Helena and Jason over to say hello. Jason sniffed delicately at the air, “Happy ‘iles?” He blinked over at his mother.

“Very happy.” Erica nodded. “Just as I was when I got you.” She kissed his head. “Even though you’ve inherited your father size.” It had not been fun squeezing her boy out but it was all forgotten the moment he had arrived. 

Derek watched his mate and how pale he really was. “Okay, wrap it up now you brood. Time for Stiles and the boys to get some rest.”

There were disappointed grumbles but everyone slowly filed out as Isaac brought in hospital bassinets. Kira plucked Yuki up, giving Stiles’ cheek a kiss, “We’ll get the house cleaned up and totally baby proofed for you.” then she herded the rest of her brood out.

“Rest well.” Scott called out over his shoulder before he followed his family outside, holding Melly and Aiko by their hands. 

“I’ll be back later.” Cora said and kissed Derek’s cheek as the room slowly emptied, becoming almost too silent after the noisy pack left.

Stiles settled back more comfortably and gave Derek a smile, “Yikes says I.”

“Family...what can you do?” Derek shrugged and pulled a chair over to Stiles’ bed so he could sit down next to his mate. 

“Love them mostly,” was Stiles’ tired answer. He looked down at his sons, both asleep and nuzzled at them softly enough that he didn’t wake them. He didn’t want to let go of them but he was so tired and he wanted them rolling off his chest even less. “Put them in the bassinets for me?”

Nodding, Derek did as asked, lifting the sleeping boys to their bassinets. He made sure they were safe and comfortable before he returned to his chair, taking Stiles’ hand in his. “Sleep now love. I will be here to watch over the three of you.”

“I know,” Stiles yawned, “Can’t help it. I just want to watch them,” he squeezed Derek’s hand, letting his eyes close, “Gonna be one heck of an adventure with you and our boys.”

“Oh yes,” Derek agreed, his voice barely above a whisper since he didn’t want to disturb any of his loved ones. “An adventure I can’t wait to experience right alongside you.”

Stiles’ lips curved up, “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek couldn’t smell any pain on Stiles so the drugs were probably still working. He held Stiles’ hand as his mate fell asleep and he settled to guard his boys while they slept.

 

**_The End!_ **


End file.
